


Max Lightwood Bane

by orphan_account



Series: The Boys [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Parenthood, Sad, Tears, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another time loop has started and life once again throws up challenges for Alec and Magnus. Being the Head of the Institute and The High Warlock of Brooklyn is a piece of cake in comparison.





	1. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

It had been 2 years since Raf had passed away. It did get easier, but Max always felt a whole in his heart as if something was missing even when he thought of the good times. There were so many things he wanted to tell him.  
A lot had changed for Max. Max and Andy had not had sex. They had drifted apart with Andy deciding to move to Idris and focus on his career. There were just too many memories for Andy, and in truth they wanted completely different things and Max.  
There was no big break up or argument; it just seemed to happen over a couple of months. Max wished him well and held no resentment.  
He did have a new best friend though, well more like business partner. Max had convinced Anna to go into business and bake her biscuits. Max added a little bit of magic love, in hind sight, this was not a good thing as the biscuits became addictive to the point that they had become more valuable than the latest drug on the street and were being traded on the black market. Raf would have loved that. A bit to much oomph.  
Anna had made a fortune, Max removed the magic and Anna still made a fortune. Max remembered when he walked down the lane and this guy walked up to him and asked him if he had any biscuits, he was shaking and looked dishevelled. They could laugh about it now. Magnus was so angry and Alec didn’t think it was funny. That’s when Max had decided that Magnus was right and he had spent the last two years fine tuning and learning his craft. He was now 18, six foot with broad shoulders. He had a tattoo of Raf on his forearm which annoyed the crap out of Magnus, as that was his secret wish and Magnus couldn’t really say know especially when it was a picture of Raf.  
Max was also quite fit, As part of his training , Magnus had made him do combat training through the institute which allowed Max to exert some extra energy. His black hair was shaggy and sat just on his shoulders with his fringe just above his eyebrows.  
He had to get home as it was Rafs birthday and they would celebrate as a family. Magnus was still the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec was still Head of the Institute.  
He walked in and kissed Magnus on the cheek, “Anna is on her way.” Magnus smiled. Anna had become like a daughter to Magnus and Alec, they enjoyed her company and she always bought cake.  
Everyone else turned up and there was a seat vacant at the table for Raf. They had dinner and reminisced sharing stories, Anna had made the cake and Max set the candles 20 of them. With a wave of his hand Max lit the candles as they all sang Happy Birthday. All of a sudden the cake candles blew out. Magnus looked at Max, Max shook his head- Magnus shook his head. Everyone looked at each other. No one there had blown out the candles, yet with no breeze in the room. The candles blew out. It was quite possible Max perhaps did not give enough magic.  
Max raised his glass, “Happy birthday bro.”  
It wasn’t the first time there had been something. About 6 months after Raf had died, Magnus had walked past the picture on the wall and noticed it wasn’t straight; It had leant to the right. He straightened it and kept walking into the kitchen, when he came back out Magnus noticed that it was crooked again, but this time to the left. He touched it and left it like it was. The next morning it was straight.  
Anna smiled. She always thought Raf was with her, she herself had experienced an odd moment here and there, she was sure she felt him touching her hair once. And when she returned from work she noticed an imprint on the edge of her bed as if someone had been sitting there.  
Shadow Hunters didn’t believe in ghosts and Magnus didn’t either. But there were things that he could not explain and that was saying something as Magnus had seen it all. He often wondered whether Max had did it needing to feel connected, and for Magnus, that was ok. No harm done, and it was a pleasant reminder, not that he needed it.  
The cake was cut and they all had a piece.  
Jace turned to Anna, “Oh my, that is really good- what’s it called?”  
Anna smiled, “Pavlova- It’s mainly whisked egg whites with cream and fruit”  
Clary laughed, “Sorry Anna, you lost him at whisked!” Anna laughed.  
Jace turned to Max, “So you seeing anyone?” Max shook his head.  
“And even if I was Uncle Jace- I would not be telling.”  
Jace shook his head,” You’re a good looking man; you need to get out there.”  
Anna nodded, “I have been trying to tell him that for ages. But he is not likely to pick up at the bar”  
Jace looked at Anna, “Aren’t there gay bars?”  
Max stood up shaking his head, “Oh by the angels we are not having this discussion – those bars are awful and sleazy. Don’t worry I promise, when I finally get laid you will be the first to know Uncle Jace, I will sit down and provide a detailed report of the whole thing including pictures if you like.”  
Jace shook his head, “On second thought keep it to yourself.” Everyone laughed.  
Max looked at Anna, “Are we still going out tomorrow night”  
Anna nodded, “Yep, I bought a new dress and the guitarist is really hot” Anna became embarrassed. “Sorry, that wasn’t right”  
Alec smiled, “Anna you have every right to be happy – never apologise for that, you deserve to fall in love again.”  
Anna nodded. “I just feel like I am being unfaithful even thinking about it.”  
Magnus noticed Anna was getting upset. He put his hand on hers, “You will feel different when you find someone special”  
Max spoke, “Now I hate to bring this up at a time like this, but is this not a family celebration?”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes Indeedy it is. Shall we!”  
Clary and Izzy stood up and went into the lounge room.  
The song that played was, ‘livin' la vida loca’ by Ricky Martin. Izzy squealed with delight. She loved the song. Clary grabbed Max and they all danced like no one was watching.  
The night had come to an end and Anna kissed Magnus and Alec goodbye as Max walked her home.  
They passed the bar and decided to pop in for a quick drink, they were known to most of the staff as they had been there often.  
Anna nudged Max, “Oh look- new bar tender.”  
Max looked over and stared. He couldn’t help it. The man was stunning. He wore a tight black t shirt which bulged with , his shoulders and chest, black curly hair tied back and his eyes were bright green.  
“What can I get for you” His voice smooth and deep. Max was staring, the barman repeated the question.  
“Would you like to order?”  
Anna nodded. “I’ll have bourbon and my friend here will have a cold shower!”  
The barman laughed as Max face went bright red. “Oh sorry, I just – anyway you’re new here.”  
The barman nodded, “Yep, started last week.” Max smiled and paid for Anna’s drink.  
The barman smiled, “I am not sure we do cold showers here, so will you be drinking as well?”  
Max nodded and sighed, “Oh yes, um I’ll have a beer.”  
The barman smiled, “Any type of beer?” Max nodded.  
Max grabbed his beer and went to a table with Anna. Anna started to laugh and mimic Max, looking like a deer in headlights. Max was embarrassed. “Oh you are so funny Anna.”  
Anna laughed. “That’s a great name for a cocktail. The cold shower.”  
They finished their drinks and it was time to go. Anna walked passed the bar, “See you tomorrow night” the barman looked up, “Oh I don’t work weekends- but have a good time.” Max nodded and walked out.  
Max had dropped Anna off at her place and walked back passed the bar. There was a handful of people in there, The bar tender caught his eye as he walked passed. Max turned around and went to walk back, then he stopped and decided to go home instead.  
Alec and Magnus stood on the balcony. Alec turned to Magnus, “I wish Max would meet someone, he deserves to be happy.”  
Magnus nodded, “He will”  
Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus neck as he stood behind him. “Magnus, do you think I should talk to him.”  
Magnus laughed, “No. I think you should leave it and he will sort it out. Last time you tried to set him up it was a disaster.”  
Alec smiled, “I was just trying to help”  
Magnus raised his eye brow, “Alexander you are many things, a cupid is not one of them. What was his name- Dave the barbarian.” Magnus rubbed his arm.  
Alec laughed, “Ok point taken,”  
Max walked back in. “Good night-I’m going to bed.”  
Alec and Magnus nodded. Alec whispered in Magnus ear, “That’s a great idea-Come on High Warlock of Brooklyn.”  
Max had got up early and went for a run. He really liked running at dawn. The vampires were off the street by then and the city was just waking up. He ran past a couple kissing watching the sunrise and smiled.  
He called into the gym, lifted some weights and then hit the bag before running back home. Magnus and Alec were still not up. Max started breakfast. He could have just waived his hand, but he found cooking quite therapeutic and he was definitely getting better at it. It had been weeks since he had burnt or set anything on fire.  
Max left breakfast for Magnus and Alec with a note- “edible- Love Max” and he jumped in the shower. He had a few things to do before heading out with Anna. He wanted to go to the library and he wanted to go shopping for some new clothes. He also promised the boys he would make it to the courts by lunch and he had to pop in and see Anna at the bakery as he was covering for her at 3 as she was going to get her legs waxed.  
Max smiled, He was so glad he was not a girl. It seemed hard work. And those periods were just the worst. Imagine getting them. He loved Anna like a sister but there were times when he thought she was part demon she became so moody and difficult and bitchy or teary, hard to believe really because she was so sweet.  
The library was done. The twins were now working there; they were still as freaky as ever. But they did manage to get him in any book he wanted. Sometimes books he didn’t even know he wanted. Shopping next. He eventually found the jeans and a new belt and a collared silk shirt, It was navy blue and he picked up some new shoes. He passed the jewellery, and had a look. He liked two rings and bought himself another ear ring. Some after shave, Armani only because it was on sale and eyeliner. He was finished and exhausted. He dropped the shopping off at home and Alec and Magnus were up enjoying breakfast-brunch. Max changed and headed out again for two hours and played basket ball with a few others and some of the local kids. Everyone was having fun.  
Max checked his phone, he had to go, and Anna would be really annoyed if she was late for her appointment. He ran back, showered changed and was at the bakery by ten to 3.  
Anna stood tapping her feet. “So lucky you’re not late.” Max flashed his teeth.  
“Go do your girl stuff” she kissed him on the cheek and took off yelling, “There’s an order that hasn’t been paid for- “Max nodded.  
He served and started to clean up to get ready to shut by 5. It was 4:30 and still the order sat there. With ten minutes to close, everything had been done. Max had taken the rubbish out the back and heard the bell. He walked back in and their stood the bar tender from the night before.  
Max smiled, “Hi”  
The bar tender opened his wallet, “Hi, I am here to pick up an order.”  
Max passed the order over the counter and took the money. The bar tender asked, “Is this your bakery,”  
Max smiled. “No, the girl I was with last night, she owns it”  
The bar tender nodded, “well tell your girlfriend she makes the best biscuits.”  
“Oh she’s not my girlfriend.” Perhaps that was said a little too quickly. Max looked at the docket- So your Leon.”  
He shook his head. “Leon is my dad, I am Tyler-everyone calls me Tye.”  
Max smiled. “I’m Max”  
Tyler smiled. “Well see you later Max.” Max nodded. Tyler left and Max locked the door waving his hands in front of his face, he new his face was red.  
Max walked out of his room, ready to head out for the night. Magnus took a step back, “Whoa- you’re all dressed up.” Max smiled and showed him the rings he bought. Magnus fixed his collar- “Well have a good night, say hi to Anna” Max smiled.  
They met at the bar, the band had already started, Max lent in, “So how is the guitarist,”  
Anna laughed; “Married” Max smiled and scoped the room.  
He caught Tyler’s eye. Tyler had been staring at Max ever since he walked in. Tyler looked and smiled. Anna gave Max a nudge, “There’s the barman and who is that with him.” Max looked. The other man looked familiar, but he couldn’t place him.  
Max went to the bar to get drinks, as he turned around Tyler stood beside him. “Hey Max, want a beer” Tyler already had an extra one in his hand. Max took the beer and clicked it against Tyler’s.  
“Thanks. Who’s your friend?” Tyler was slightly disappointed, but not surprised. James was his cousin and he had blonde hair brown eyes and was a good looking guy. Not quite Max’s type, James liked girls.  
Tyler took a drink of his beer, “James is on the prowl for a girlfriend.”  
Max’s eyes lit up, “Oh I thought you were, you know.”  
Tyler laughed. “No, he is my cousin” Max was relieved and Tyler noticed.  
Max smiled “Well Anna is on the prowl- maybe we should hook them up?”  
James stood beside Tyler, “Oh you’re Max hey?”  
Max looked at him, “Yep- Have we met?”  
James nodded, “well not really, I was in some of your brothers classes.” Max nodded.  
James watched as Anna walked up to them, “Hey barman” she looked at James and nodded.  
Max introduced them, “Anna meet James, and James meet the founder of Anna’s Gourmet Biscuits” James smiled, “Is that you? They are so good.”  
Anna giggled. “Didn’t you go to school with us?” James nodded, “Yeah I was in a couple of classes, now I go to Uni and study architecture.”  
Anna and James were hitting it off, Max clinked his beer against Tyler’s, “Job done”  
Tyler smiled. “James is a great guy.”  
Max smiled, “So is Anna”  
Tyler stared- “What a great guy?”  
Max laughed. The band started to play and Anna asked James to dance, he politely refused, offering to mind her bag.  
Anna grabbed Max, “You will have to do.”  
Tyler watched Max and Anna dance, “They look like a couple?”  
James laughed. “More like brother and sister really, she was engaged to his brother?”  
Tyler watched them dance, “What happened?”  
James put his head down, “He was killed a couple of years ago in battle. When you said this guy called Max, I had no idea you meant Max Lightwood Bane! You may have bit off more than you can chew buddy?” James slapped him on the back and started to laugh.  
Tye raised his eyebrow, He wasn’t really listening, He was watching and Max knew he was watching.  
Tyler watched as Max spun Anna around. They danced for a couple of songs and headed back via the bar. Max bought Tye and James a beer and as he passed Tye his beer Tye winked at him.  
Max was obviously well liked, there were alot of kisses on the cheeks from girls and handshakes from the guys. It was getting hot and Max noticed everyone was drinking more. Max eased off the beers. It was Tylers turn to buy beers and Max noticed that Tyler stepped in closer when he gave it to him. Max thought to himself, It would be so easy so just grab him and kiss him and the more beers he had the more he wanted to.  
Last drinks were called and they band played the last song. The lights came on and everyone was rounded up and yelled at by the owners, “Right nights over, let these people go home- Get out!” Everybody smiled, that was Bobs way.  
They walked Anna home first as she had been drinking the most and Tye noticed Max was not going to let James take her by himself. James lived just down the road so he left as well.  
Tyler walked with Max. They spoke about general things, Tyler was going to Uni to study as a teacher- he wanted to teach little kids as he thought that’s when they were the most engaged. His parents had decided to move to be closer to his grandmother. He liked most music, action movies was nearly 23 and loved reading. Max smiled, “What’s your favourite colour.” Max stopped walking and Tye smiled, “Blue”  
Max’s face went a little red. “Well this is me. Where are you?”  
Tyler smiled, “I am staying with James, I just wanted to make sure you got home ok. I’ve heard the vamps can be a pain in the ass here”  
Max smiled, “How very sweet of you- But I can take care of myself.”  
Tyler smiled, “I don’t doubt it, To be honest I have an ulterior motive- I wondered if you would like to go out”  
Max smiled, “Like a date?”  
Tyler smiled, “Yeah, maybe”  
Max nodded, “Yeah, maybe”  
Tyler smiled, “Great. Well I guess I’ll speak to you later.”  
Tyler started walking off with a smile on his face as did Max. Max stepped into the lift and the door closed.  
The only problem was that while they were both being all coy, neither of them exchanged numbers. Max smiled. It didn’t matter. He had a date and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Tyler walked half way down the street and realised he didn’t get Max’s number. He smiled to himself and shook his head. There was something about Tyler, Hot and smart- bonus and those green eyes.


	2. It's a date

Max woke up and Magnus had already had breakfast on the go. Magnus seemed annoyed and If Magnus was upset it was either a killer hangover or Alec had done or said something.  
Max watched him as he sat down. “Good Morning Papa.”   
Magnus grunted. Max smiled, “You’re in a good mood?” Magnus shot him a look that clearly told Max to shut up.  
Alec walked out and looked at Magnus, “Magnus, don’t be upset, I just don’t think we need to redecorate, it looks fine the way it is.  
Magnus looked at Max, “your father is a Neanderthal”   
Max laughed, “And yet, you still love him.” Magnus looked at Alec and Alec smiled.  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “you're in a good mood this morning- How was your night. Did Anna hook up with her guitarist?”   
Max shook his head, “No apparently he was married. Yeah had a good night, there were a few people I hadn’t seen for a while and the band was pretty good.” Max did not provide any further information.”  
The next couple of days were quite relaxed, nothing too interesting. It was Monday and Max popped into the bar on his way back from the Institute. Tyler smiled as he walked in.  
“Hi Max, I’ve got something for you?”  
Max smiled, “Now there’s a line”   
Tyler smiled back and it took a minute before Tyler placed a drink in front of him with a piece of paper resting beside it. The paper had his number on it with a smiley face. Max smiled and placed it in his pocket. “What’s this?”   
Tyler looked at the cocktail board, “It a new cocktail, “The cold shower”   
Max laughed, “Oh I could have done with one of those the other night, what’s in it?”   
Tyler smiled, “nothing that’s not illegal-try it”   
Max took a sip and nodded, “That’s really good!”  
Tyler served others but always came back to Max. Max pushed his glass towards Tyler, “I’ll have another cold shower thanks.”   
Tyler noticed he had missed a message on his phone. He quickly looked and laughed. It was a picture of a man shivering under a cold shower. Tyler saved the number and winked at Max.  
Tyler went on a break and pulled up a chair next to Max. “Are you still up for dinner tomorrow night?”  
Max smiled, “Yeah”  
Tyler smiled, “I’ll pick you up at 8”   
Max replied, “I’ll meet you there, where are we going”  
Tyler replied, “Why don’t you want me to pick you up, don’t your parents know.”  
Max smiled, “Taking a drink- Oh that’s not the issue- I have 2 dads” It was kind of nice to meet someone who didn’t know anything about his family.  
Tyler replied, “Don’t you think they’ll like me.”  
Max took another drink and shook his head, “No, they’ll love you.”  
Tyler was confused, “So what’s the go.”   
Max smiled, “I would rather see how it goes first. Don’t you think it’s a bit old fashioned to meet the folks at the door?”  
Tyler smiled slightly, “Well I would want to know who my gorgeous son was going out with, I just think it’s the right thing to do. It’s just a date Max. Take it or leave it.”  
Max sat quietly finishing his drink thinking. “Well not off to a good start if we can’t agree on even getting to the date. Thanks for the drink. - I’ll see you around.”  
Max left and went to Anna’s. He helped pack the boxes; Anna was now exporting all across the country and Asia. Max had told Anna what had happened and Anna laughed, “You won’t go out with him because he wanted to treat you respectfully by picking you up? You are a coward Max Lightwood-Bane. I think it’s romantic”  
Max thought about it, perhaps Anna was right, what was the big deal. Anna walked up to him and slapped him over the head, “You are an idiot.”   
Max smiled. It was getting late and Max was walking back past the bar, it was shut and he noticed the staff including Tyler cleaning up. He stood for an hour before Tyler walked out.   
Tyler noticed him leaning against the wall.   
Tyler walked up to Max and stood very close. “Is there something I can do for you blue eyes?”  
Max smiled, “So I believe you are picking me up at 8pm tomorrow?”   
Tyler shook his head, He noticed Max lowered his, Max thought he had blown it. Tyler had changed his mind because he had been stupid.  
Tyler placed his finger on Max’s chest. “It’s actually tonight.” Tyler was right it was 1 am.   
Tyler leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, “I have been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you, Can I walk you home. “   
Max shook his head, “It’s ok, I can make it”  
Tyler nodded, “Then I’ll see you later”   
Max smiled and watched as Tyler walked away. Max touched his lips. Realising he hadn’t taken a breath for a few minutes. His heart was pounding. Tyler liked Max for Max. Not because of his family or because he was a warlock. Max turned the corner and waved his hand, providing a portal for him to get home. He walked in and went straight to bed, thinking about Tyler. He woke up thinking about Tyler and made breakfast, thinking about Tyler and the kiss.  
Alec and Magnus were sitting at the table for breakfast, Max just beat Alec to the last waffle.  
“So what are you guys doing tonite?” Alec and Magnus shook their heads they had no plans.   
“Well I’ve got a date and he will be picking me up about 8.” Alec folded his paper and smiled. Magnus raised his eyebrow.   
Alec looked at Max, “and”  
Max smiled, “Can you please just not make a big deal about it.”  
Magnus chuckled, “How very gallant- meeting the folks before the date, how sweet. I like him already.” Max smiled.   
Alec wanted details, “So what’s his name.”   
Max sighed, “His name is Tyler, he is nearly 23, he has just moved here, and he works at the bar and wants to be a teacher.” Alec smiled.   
Magnus drank his coffee, “and what does he look like”   
Max laughed, “Hot, Papa, very hot!” Magnus smirked and winked at Max.  
Alec shook his head and smiled, “Looks aren’t everything you know Max, so do you know where you’re going”  
Max smiled, “Obviously, it works for you too. Yeah just out for dinner- Not sure exactly, he said Italian.” Max dodged a piece of toast.  
Magnus smiled, “Don’t worry Alexander, I think your hot sweet heart.”  
Max winced, “Oh come on, I am still eating”   
Alec blew Magnus a kiss across the table and Max laughed.  
Max had changed 3 times before the date, it was nearly 8. Alec was on the lounge talking to Izzy and Magnus was in his library. Max walked into see Magnus, Magnus raised his eyebrows.   
Max sighed, “What too much? Oh this is going to be a disaster. I am going to cancel.”   
Magnus walked up to him, “You look great, just swap the coat for suit jacket.” Magnus fixed his collar as the door bell rang.   
Max breathed out, “Ok here goes” Max opened the door and stepped back catching his breath. Tyler had his hair out and wore a blue collared shirt with suit pants and boots. Tyler had the same reaction to Max.  
“Hi, I wasn’t sure if you like them, if you don’t just chuck them no big deal.” Tyler handed Max a small bunch of flowers.” Max was caught off guard, “Um – there lovely, Yes, sorry come in.”   
They walked into the kitchen and Max put them in a jar. Max introduced Alec to Tyler; Tyler shook his hand, Mr Lightwood-Bane. Alec smiled- “Please Alec is fine” Max then introduced him to Magnus, “Papa this is Tyler” Tyler smiled and shook Magnus hand, “Mr Lightwood –Bane.” Magnus smiled, “Magnus, Please” Tyler smiled and looked at Max, ‘Well should we go?” Max nodded.   
Alec and Magnus smiled at each other “Magnus, I think that boy will be good for Max.” They were walking into the kitchen when Magnus slapped Alec hard on the chest.  
Alec winced and then saw the flowers and grinned.  
Tyler and Max stood at the lift, “Your dads are great.”   
Max laughed.”You do realise that even If I get home at 3am, they will be waiting to grill me.”   
Tyler smiled, “Well we better make it worth it then.” Max went red.  
The Italian restaurant was across town. It had wine bottles in fishing net on the ceiling and red & white checked table clothes with pictures of towns in Italy. Rome, Bologna, Pisa, Florence. Tyler held the door as Max entered. An older lady nodded and sat them at the table Tyler had requested, down the back tucked away in the corner.   
It was nicely decorated. Max ordered pasta and so did Tyler. Max commented on the restaurant as Tyler ordered a bottle of Red wine. The night was going to plan, they spoke about everything then Tyler said, “My dad has enrolled me into the Institute for a couple of missions and a bit of training, he thought it would be a good way to meet people.   
“You're a Shadow Hunter?” Max put his fork down. Tyler looked at Max, “Yeah, I thought you new? Aren’t you? ”   
Max shook his head, “No- my brother was. I’m a warlock.”   
Tyler smiled, “Oh I just assumed you were.” Max shook his head.   
Suddenly Max didn’t feel like eating.   
Tyler kept talking, “Oh I can’t wait to get there and slay some vamps or demons. If I’m going to die, let it be a warrior’s death.”  
Those words scratched down Max’s soul like finger nails on glass, rolling over and over in his head. “Oh Tye spare me the propaganda, I have been raised on it.” Max opened his wallet and placed a 50 dollar note on the table, thanks for the invite. I’ve got to go.”   
Tyler looked at Max as Max stood up and left. “Max?”  
Tyler paid the bill and left, he was only minutes behind Max but Max had gone.  
Alec and Magnus were on the lounge when they heard the door open, and the freezer. Max walked past them and walked onto the balcony. Alec shoved Magnus nearly pushing him off the lounge. It wasn’t that late.  
Magnus walked out, “So the date went well?”   
Max stared, “Food was good.”   
Magnus sat down, so what happened. “Well it seems that Tyler is a Shadow Hunter. “ Magnus was waiting for more information as Alec appeared walking towards them with 2 spoons.  
Max didn’t know he was there.  
“A freaking shadow Hunter- You know what he said,” Max did not wait for Magnus to reply. “He said, Max lowered his voice to mimic the Mantra,” well if I am going to die, let it be a warrior death. Where have I heard that before? And you know what will happen, I will be standing by his freakin casket while everyone cheers- You know what shadow Hunters are- there delusional, they don’t give a shit about those that they leave behind and I hate them for it!. I can’t go through that again. Never! Max stood up and noticed Alec standing there.” It cut Alec to the core. Alec always thought Max was proud of him, The door bell rang and they all looked at each other, Alec turned away from Max and went to answer it.   
Max new instantly what he had done and looked at Magnus.  
Magnus looked at Max, “Oh Max.”  
Max had tears welling in his eyes, “Papa all I could think of was seeing Tyler fall- I would rather never love than feel that gut wrenching emptiness. I can’t do it.”  
Magnus looked at Max, “ Max, I have been with your Dad for over 20 years, there is not 1 moment that I haven’t thought about it and we have nearly lost him more than once- But that is who he is, I can’t ask him not to be who he is. I am proud of him and I love him for it, and I don’t agree with you- If they fall, It is not by choice.”   
“well it doesn’t matter now; Tyler is not going to want to see me again.”  
Tyler was at the door, Alec was surprised, “Tyler”  
Tyler nodded, “Is Max here, Can I please speak to him, It’s really important.” Alec nodded.  
Magnus saw Tyler walking behind Alexander, “Don’t be too sure about that.”  
“Max, Can we talk” Max spun around. Magnus got up and smiled pulling Alec with him into the kitchen.  
Magnus new Alec was hurt. “Alexander, this is not about you, Max is scared, he doesn’t want to get close enough and be happy for it to be all taken away. Don’t take it personally. He loves you, and you know he respects you. “  
“He hates shadow Hunters Magnus,”   
Magnus shook his head, “No he hates death.” It’s not the same. He doesn’t want to be sitting at home at night wondering whether his lover is going to come home or not. Do you remember when we first met, how scared you felt when you thought I was gone and you couldn’t find me, what did you say to me?”   
Alec placed his hand on Magnus face, “I was petrified. I thought I would never see you again.” Magnus raised his eyebrow. Alec ran his hands through his face and Magnus kissed him on the lips.  
Tyler sat down, “Here- I invited you” Tyler handed Max $50  
Tyler looked at Max “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
Max laughed, “You don’t owe me an apology, I should be apologising to you? I freaked out”  
Tyler smiled, “Yeah ya did, But it is obviously something that hurts you, James told me about your brother and I didn’t realise. I want to show you something.” Tyler started to undo his shirt. Max eyes bulged out of his head. As he opened his shirt Max noticed his chest, it was perfect.  
Tyler pointed to his chest “This is Pierre, he was my parabatai, and this is my sister, we lost her when she was 13.”  
Max stared, and started undoing his shirt, he saw Tyler catch his breath. Max had washboard abs and on his arm a tattoo of his brother.   
Max touched it, “We lost him 2 years ago”  
Tyler leaned in and grabbed Max's hand and placed it on the tattoo of his sister, “I get it every day Max, every day.” Max nodded.  
“I told you the truth Max, I want to go to uni and be a teacher, and It was just an idea to get to know people. Nothing else.” Max nodded. Tyler looked at Max.   
Max passed him the ice cream. “I am so sorry, I just get, and well you know.”   
Tyler shook his head, “No I don’t”  
Max answered, “Scared.”   
Tyler nodded, “I get that, you know why I’m here?”   
Max shook his head as Tyler spoke, “Because I was scared you wouldn’t want to see me again.”   
Max smiled. Tyler looked at him, “So since the first date was such a disaster, I think we should do it again.”  
Max nodded, “I would like that.”  
Tyler smiled, “Great I will pick you up at 8pm tomorrow night.”   
Max smiled, “It’s a date. Do me a favour though, walk out with your shirt undone it will freak my dad’s out.”  
Tyler laughed, “Can I kiss you goodbye in front of them.”   
Max smiled, “If you like” what Max meant to say was oh god yes please do.  
Tyler stood up and they walked through the lounge room passed Magnus and Alec, Tyler had his shirt unbuttoned, he was doing them up as he was walking out. He nodded to Magnus and Alec; Max followed his shirt also undone. Max opened the door and said goodnight, Tyler leant in and kissed him. Max placed his hand on his shirt and Tyler caught his breath. Wrapping his hand around his face. Alec and Magnus saw it. Magnus smiled. Max closed the door and, that was the nicest kiss he had ever had. He sighed, and then realised. He owed his Dad an apology, and a big one.  
Max turned and Alec and Magnus were staring at him, He opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk taking a big drink. Then he walked up to Alec and sat beside him.   
“Dad, I am sorry. I just was very scared, it all just came flooding back, I never meant what I said honestly, I love you, forgive me, and I know it hurt.” Max wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Alec rubbed his arm Max had never asked for his forgiveness before. “You are forgiven”  
Max let go, “well it’s been a big day; I am going to have a shower.”   
Alec smiled, “Don’t use all the hot water.”   
Magnus smiled and looked at Alec, “Alexander, I don’t think that is going to be a problem.”


	3. Prince amongst Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not telling

Tyler had fallen head over heels for Max, apart from the physical attraction; Max was confident and smart and had a big heart. That is what he had wanted, not someone that just liked him because of his family’s stature or money, and it was nice that Max didn’t know anything about his family.  
Max was a bit younger but Tyler was in no hurry. He was sure Max was still a virgin and Tyler did not want to either scare him off or rush into anything. The fact that Max had reacted the way he did over Tyler being a shadow hunter touched Tyler’s heart. Max obviously cared otherwise he would have just shrugged it off, and that kiss goodbye, But could he be trusted, it was too soon to tell. Tyler had been betrayed before and he was not going to make the same mistake again.  
Tyler had also had a shower when he got home and lay in bed wondering what it would be like to touch Max, to feel him pressed against him, to hold him in his arms, to run his fingers along those abdominal muscles, to have his legs wrapped around his waist, to slowly move inside of him. It wasn’t long before Tyler needed another shower.  
Alec and Magnus were out on the balcony, “So Magnus, what do you think of Tyler.” Magnus smiled, Max was right, he was hot. There was something about him; he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
Magnus turned to Alec, “He seems very polite, raised well- I think he will keep Max on his toes, I mean he wasn’t scared about knocking on the door and speaking to Max, I think this is serious. Max doesn’t play around. If anything, Tyler has got his work cut out for him. You and I both know relationships take work”  
Alec smiled, “Go on say it.”  
Magnus raised his eye brows, “Say what?”  
Alec smiled, “He is very good looking.”  
Magnus smiled and walked up to Alec. “Oh he is gorgeous. Max is like his dad, he has great taste.”  
Magnus kissed him on the lips, “Alexander, we can sit here and talk about Max or we can go to bed”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “I think I’ll stay up and read.”  
Magnus stepped back, “Really”  
Alec couldn’t keep a straight face, He through his book and grabbed Magnus by the waist and started walking him back towards the bedroom whispering, “No Magnus, Let me fk you all night.”  
Magnus loved it when Alec spoke to him like that and took control. Alec grabbed Magnus fingers as they were on his chest and placed the tips in his mouth.  
“All night Magnus.” Magnus purred.  
The next morning Max had gone for his run, had breakfast, stopped in at Anna’s, gone to the Gym, called into the library and done some shopping all before lunch. It was a beautiful day and he was trying to keep occupied before the re date.  
Tyler had picked Max up and they had gone to the same restaurant. Tyler told Max to just tell him if Tyler said something that upset Max, He might be a Shadow Hunter but he wasn’t a mind reader. Max agreed.  
Tyler took a drink, “So let’s kick off with Ex’s.  
Max smiled. “Oh that’s easy- only had one. Nice guy- drifted apart no dramas – He was my brother’s best friend. So you know it was hard. I didn’t cope at all and to be honest I really wasn’t there for him” Max went into detail and told Tyler about their encounters in the Library and nearly getting arrested.  
Tyler laughed. “So did you – you know” Max shook his head.  
Max looked at Tyler, “Your turn.” Tyler had 2 relationships. The first one was similar to Max’s; Tyler was young and just learning who he was. The boy decided he was straight after all and to Tyler’s knowledge was now married with a couple of kids working as a dentist. The second one was awful, he was older and dishonest and untrustworthy. Tyler was hurt and it took him ages to get over him.  
Max nodded, “So did you- you know.”  
Tyler nodded. “But to be honest, I can’t say I enjoyed it. Just the wrong person I think. He was really rough and only seemed to care about himself. I am surprised you are still single.”  
Max laughed, “It’s complicated. My dads are well known and I have always felt a bit of pressure to live up to people’s expectations. It’s hard to explain, sometimes people only like you because of your name or who your family is. And I don’t go to bars or anything like that. It’s also not easy being a warlock.  
Tyler smiled, “You know I get it, and where I come from my family is well known so I always had the same issues. And my family is very protective so I felt like people were always judging me and making assumptions about me. “  
Finally Max had met someone he could talk to someone who understood.  
They talked for hours until an elderly man came up to them and asked them could they pay and leave as the restaurant had closed an hour ago and he really wanted to go home. Tyler and Max looked around and the restaurant was completely empty. Tyler and Max apologised and Tyler paid the bill and left a very big tip. The man smiled and literally walked them out the door.  
“Come on, I’ll walk you home.” Max smiled. They walked through the park, Max grabbed Tyler by the hand, “That’s the best date I have ever been on.” Tyler smiled, “It was the gelato hey?” Max nodded, “Yep- sorry.” He nudged Tyler. Tyler smiled, “Hey if that’s all it takes.”  
Max stopped. Max was not smiling anymore. Tyler could sense it as well, Max let go of Tyler’s hand.  
There were 3 of them, “Oh look – how sweet.” One hissed.  
Tyler stood silent as the female appeared in front of Max. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you won’t feel a thing.  
“Maybe not but you will- filthy Vamps.” Max raised his hands and the vampire realised Max was a warlock. She tried to turn but it was too late. Max had held his hands out in front of him And Tyler watched as timber steaks darted out of Max’s hand like firing bullets. Tyler also noticed four people running towards them; they were shadow hunters on patrol. Another vampire flew in and scratched max, Tyler swung around and spun a ninja star straight through its heart with such power the vamps heart actually went through the other side of its body and was pinned to the wall until it turned to dust.  
Tyler stood back looking around for more. The shadow hunter’s patrol killed another 3. They all stood looking at each other, “The lead of the shadow Hunters Patrol spoke first. Are you guys all right.  
Tyler noticed max was hurt. “Come on Max let’s get you home.”  
Shadow Hunters looked, “Max Lightwood? We’ll escort you home.”  
Tyler shook his head, “No need he has personal protection.”  
Max smiled. They nodded and watched as they walked away. Max made a porthole and took Tyler with him. They landed in the lounge room. I have to warn you, my parents are going to be all full on. Max knocked on the door hoping they were not having sex.  
“Papa, I need you “  
Magnus woke and murmured. “Oh Max –Ice cream is in the freezer. “  
Max laughed, “Vampire scratch. “  
Max wasn’t sure who was faster Magnus or Alec. Max yelled at Alec, “Pants dad- Tyler’s out there”.  
Alec walked into the lounge and noticed Tyler standing. “Are you ok?” Tyler nodded.  
Max sat at the table as Magnus cleaned the wound and bandaged it. It wasn’t that deep. It was only a surface scratch, but it was Max’s first.  
Alec asked, “Do you think he should go to the institute and get some shots.”  
Magnus replied, “Why- don’t you think my magic can handle it.”  
Tyler tried not to smile. They reminded him of his parents.  
Alec walked up to Magnus, “Sorry”  
Magnus shook it off. “So what happened?” Max filled them in. Alec was very impressed that Tyler could remove a vamps heart with a ninja star, “That takes a bit of power Tyler,”  
Tyler shrugged. He kept looking at Max.  
Magnus looked at Max,” If you feel hot or sick you come get me-I mean it Max.” Max nodded. Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand. “See you in 6 hours” Alec wanted to stay and keep an eye on Max, as they walked back to the bedroom Magnus said, “That’s what Tyler is for. Come on” Alec was trying to argue but allowed Magnus to manoeuvre him down the hall.  
Max sat on the couch next to Tyler, “I told you.”  
Tyler smiled, “My parents are exactly the same.”  
Max looked surprised, “Really Oh god, there’s more of them” Tyler smiled and nodded.  
Max placed his head on Tyler’s shoulder, “Despite the vampire‘s I had the best time tonight. Thanks”  
Tyler nodded. “Can I ask you something, why did the shadow Hunters offer to escort you home when they knew who you were?”  
Max nodded, Tyler was the first person he ever had to explain it to, “Because the tall one is the Head of the Institute and the medic is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, There like freaking royalty.  
Tyler leaned in, “So that would make you a Prince”  
Max wasn’t smiling he was playing with Tyler’s hair wrapping his fingers in the curls and lightly running his finger nails around the back of his neck while staring at his lips. Max whispered, “I guess so.”  
Tyler touched his face “You’re so beautiful.”  
Max was embarrassed, Tyler shook his head, “Don’t get embarrassed, you are, you’re beautiful inside and out. Max there is something I need to tell you. It’s really important; there is something I haven’t told you.”  
Max pulled back. Tyler had his hand on Max’s watching his reaction, “It’s not that I lied, I didn’t, I just didn’t tell. Where I came from we have-Had, a Royal family that controls the Shadow Hunters,10 years ago my uncle organised a coup against my father and we were lucky to get out, the clave offered my family protection. We have moved a couple of times for our safety, but we really are here because my grandmother is ill. I am the son of King Tatius. Max had no idea what or who that was.  
“So that makes you a real Prince- I don’t mean to sound unimpressed, but you could clean the shit out of zoo cages for all I care.  
That was exactly what Tyler wanted to hear.  
Max opened his mouth and lightly flicked his tongue as he looked for Tyler. Tyler sighed and kissed him back, his tongue hard against Max’s. Maxed moved his hand and placed it on Tyler’s thigh. Tyler grabbed Max harder and groaned. The kissed crescendo and Max found himself undoing the buttons on Tyler’s shirt. Tyler put his hand on Max’s and stopped him. Max pulled away. “Yeah maybe not on the parents couch.”  
Tyler laughed. “I need a cold shower,”  
Max laughed, “We could have one together.”  
Tyler lightly ran his finger over the bandage, “Are you ok. Do you feel hot or sick?”  
Max shook his head. “I don’t feel sick, I feel a little hot though.”  
Tyler stood up, “I will go get your dad.”  
Max stood up, “Oh it’s not from the Vampire scratch.” Max stepped in and gently grabbed Tyler’s bottom lip with his teeth, Tyler placed his hands around Max’s waist and whispered, “I really need to go.”  
Max nodded “Let me porthole you home. Please, it would make me happy”  
Tyler nodded and with one more kiss, Tyler was home.  
The next morning Max was at the Institute talking to Jace about what had happen, Tyler also had a meeting with Jace and as Tyler turned the corner all he could see was Max hugging the blonde man.  
Jace had his back toward him and had wrapped his arms around Max and Max had kissed him on the cheek. Max smiled seeing Tyler and then noticed the look on his face, he turned and walked off. Tyler couldn’t believe it. Here was Max hugging someone, Tyler couldn’t breathe his heart sunk.  
Max noticed his reaction and pushed away from Jace, yelling, “Tyler”.  
Max turned the corner and grabbed Tyler on the arm, “Tyler, What is the matter with you.”  
Tyler was angry, Max was confused.  
“Oh I don’t know Max, Maybe because I turn the corner and see my boyfriend in the arms of another man. Obviously your ex is back.”  
Max stepped back and smiled trying not to laugh, “You think that is Andy?  
Max changed his tone, “You said boyfriend.” Max grabbed him by his hand, “By the Angels you Shadow Hunters might be warriors but you are so dumb sometimes.”  
Max flung Tyler around the corner, Jace was still standing there talking to Cindy his secretary.  
“Uncle Jace- This is Tyler, My boyfriend, He is an awesome warrior but he is slightly unhinged.”  
“Tyler this is my Uncle Jace, he is my Dads Parabatai and not my older lover.” Max stood and folded his arms. Staring at Tyler with his eyebrow raised.  
Cindy laughed and Jace went white at the thought. Jace looked at Tyler, “You thought we were...Oh you are going to fit right in to this family.”  
Cindy smiled, “Jace I believe Tyler is your next appointment.”  
Max still stood with his arms folded looking at Tyler. Max walked off. Tyler looked at Jace, “Um hi, Can you just give me a second.”  
Jace looked at Tyler, “Sure.” Cindy laughed as Tyler took off after Max.  
He grabbed him, “Max, I’m sorry I just saw and I thought and well I was wrong.”  
Max stood there, “Yeah you were. And...”  
Tyler stepped in, “and I am really sorry, I will make it up to you.”  
Max stared, “Yes you will. You do realise, Uncle Jace is never going to let you forget it. Wait for the family dinner.”  
Tyler felt like an idiot, “So I am still invited,”  
Max kissed him in front of others walking past. “You are so sexy when you’re jealous. Max placed his hand of Tyler’s chest. Seriously, I would never do that to you. I promise. “  
Tyler smiled, “I am so embarrassed.”  
“Enjoy your meeting, I am going to work out, when your finished, come and find me.”  
Tyler walked back with Max and stood in front of Jace.  
Max smiled “Now Uncle Jace, be gentle with him” Max walked off.  
Tyler looked at Jace and smiled placing his hand out, “Hi, sorry about that I’m Tyler.”  
“Hi Tyler, perhaps we could get started- Unless there’s anything else, Please come in and have a seat.”  
Jace turned to Cindy, “Oh by the Angels does it remind you of anyone-z” Cindy laughed.  
Jace sat down shaking his head, “Ok Tyler, Here’s the thing. Before you go on any missions, you will need to be put through some training, just to see where things are at. So I have organised a couple of sessions with our head trainer over the next week. You can use the gym and any other facilities here. You hurt Max and you will have bigger problems than the High warlock of Brooklyn, He is like a son to me and he has been through a lot, so if you are just having some fun- move on. Any questions?”  
Tyler shook his head, “I am sorry about before and just so you know, I really like Max- I would never hurt him.”  
Jace raised his hand and smiled, “Good.Don’t worry about it. Happens all the time. Max can show you around, Cindy will give you the roster on your way out.”  
Tyler stood up, “Thank you Sir.”  
Jace smiled and nodded. Tyler placed his hand out and Jace shook it firmly as he walked him out to Cindy. Cindy gave Tyler some information and pointed down the hall with directions to where he could find Max. Jace watched him walk away then turned to Cindy, “Did we get that file.”  
Cindy looked at Jace and shook her head, “We can’t. It’s protected- He is gorgeous.”  
Jace raised his eyebrow and walked back into his office. He would call Alec.


	4. While the Cats away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mild sexual content

Chapter 4

Max walked in to the apartment and there was a note on the table.  
I have kidnapped your dad and taken him to Tokyo. If you need us, just call- Home on Sunday, Love Papa & Dad.   
Max smiled and then realised he had the whole apartment to himself for the weekend. This also meant he had the whole apartment to himself and Tyler.   
Max met Tyler as he finished work and they walked back without any issues with vampires, though Max did not want to risk it, so they took a different route. Which was a bit longer, but neither of them minded. Tyler apologised again for his jealousy and held Max’s hand. They walked in and Max opened the fridge. Max had not told Tyler his parents had gone away. He didn’t want any pressure.   
Max had pulled apple pie and ice cream out and grabbed two bowls, He cut the apple pie and placed some in both bowls, Tyler was standing beside him, He then scooped the ice cream out and some dropped off onto the bench and onto his shirt. Max wiped it with his thumb, and put it in his mouth, “to good to waste.”   
Tyler smiled, ”You missed a bit, He slid his finger on the bench and as he did Max lent in and sucked it off his finger- “Too slow my friend” Max had no idea what he was doing. Tyler couldn’t believe it. Max was so casual about it. Tyler dipped his own finger into Max’s bowl and then placed his finger on Max’s lips. Max opened his mouth and sucked the ice cream off. Max looked at him and Tyler sighed. Max stuck his own finger in the bowl and placed his finger on Tyler lips and Tyler did the same. Max felt all fuzzy, it was so sexy and drove Max crazy.   
Max sighed, “Oh my, utensils are so over rated.” Tyler couldn’t help but laugh.   
Max jumped off the bench and grabbed his hand walking him into the lounge room. Tyler sat down and Max straddled over him sitting on his lap. Tyler placed his finger in the ice cream and Max lent in, this time Max rolled his tongue straight down his finger and with his teeth scraped back. Tyler sighed. Max flicked some ice cream on to his shirt, “Oh whoops, that might have to come off, Tyler laughed and grabbed the bowl holding it away from Max, they were playing, ‘Can I please have the ice cream,” Tyler shook his head.  
“Ok you leave me no choice,” Max leaned in and kissed him on the neck Tyler sighed, “Oh you don’t fight fair”   
Max giggled, “Hey this is important stuff- we are talking ice cream- now if it was a bread roll that would be different.” Tyler smiled while still holding the bowl away from Max.   
Max whispered as he blew in his ear, “sooner or later you’ll need two hands” Max started to undo the buttons on Tyler’s shirt. He ran his finger nails down his chest. “Oh Max” Tyler lost all concentration and control of the ice cream and just as the bowl was about to tip Max grabbed it and smiled, “Thanks”. He went to jump of Tyler, but Tyler now had two hands and grabbed him by the waist holding him. “Going somewhere”   
Max laughed and lent in and kissed him, “No. I am not going anywhere.” Tyler smiled and ran his hand over his face touching the chain around his neck.   
“Tell me about this- What does S & C stand for?” Max sat back – Strength & Courage. It was a birthday present from my brother. Tyler kept playing with it. Max noticed he tried not to yawn. Max placed the bowl down and looked at him, “you look tired.”   
Tyler smiled, “It has been a long day, and I better go.”   
Max smiled, and moved. “Well before you go, come here. Max patted the lounge between his legs and Tyler laid down in front of him with his head against Max’s chest as Max ran his hands through his hair and massaged his scalp. He could feel Tyler relax. He ran his fingers around his neck and shoulders and down his arms. “Oh that’s so nice” Tyler whispered. Max continued to do it and in minutes Tyler fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Max’s leg. Max wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he woke to being kissed on the lips.   
“Good Morning blue eyes” Max smiled as Tyler gently kissed him again.  
Max reached up and wrapped his arms around Tyler’s neck, “Good Morning”  
Tyler looked at him, “I am sorry I fell asleep.”  
Max smiled, “Don’t be silly, I had a great time last night. It was nice- Not quite the way I thought it would go. Wait till Dad and Papa come home- I can tell them I slept with you”  
Tyler laughed, “Oh don’t do that they will hate me. I only just got here I don’t need to be chased out of town by the high warlock of Brooklyn. “   
Max laughed, “Papa is not the one who freaks out- Dad can’t even say the word sex without hyperventilating. I tease him all the time.”  
Tyler smiled “I bet you do. So what do you want to do today?” Max raised his eyebrow and smiled.   
“I thought we could lay here all day and kiss”. Max rose his hips as he still had his arms wrapped around Tyler’s neck. “What like this, Tyler started kissing him all over his face and neck.” Max started to laugh, Max moved his arms and tried to push him away as he kept kissing. The stubble from his face tickled. Max wriggled and laughed as Tyler ran kisses down over the top of his shirt and kept going until he stopped at the top of the button of max’s Jeans. He ran his tongue along his belly button. Max wasn’t laughing now; Max had caught his breath and arched his back slightly. Tyler stopped. He started kissing the outside of his jeans feeling how hard Max was. Watching Max as he did. Tyler wrapped his arms under Max and lifted him off the couch with Max wrapping his legs around Tyler’s waist. He was so strong. Tyler went straight into Max’s room and gently placed him on the bed still kissing him. He Looked at Max, ‘are you sure” Max nodded. “All you have to do is say stop, Ok” Max nodded. Tyler smiled, ‘You are so beautiful.” Tyler kissed him gently and they spent hours rolling around touching each other sighing and groaning. There was not one part of their bodies either of them had not touched, kissed, sucked or played with. Tyler entered Max slowly as Max winced and caught his breath, Tyler waited for Max to adjust to him and slowly moved in and out. Max pulled him in further whispering, “Don’t stop” as he moaned Tyler’s name. It wasn’t long before Max orgasmed thrusting himself back almost convulsing into Tyler that was all Tyler needed, Max had dug his nails into his back. Tyler didn’t think he could get any deeper inside Max, but he did and with that Max and Tyler came together, calling for each other, collapsing into each other. There heart’s pounding. All messy and sticky.  
Max rolled into Tyler’s chest and kissed him, “That is way better than ice-cream” Tyler laughed, as he held Max tightly. Max smiled, “we should do that again.”   
Tyler laughed. “Are you ok”   
Max nodded, “I am great; I could do with some food.”  
Tyler nodded, “I could do with a shower?”   
Max had showered with Tyler and after running out of hot water they both cooked breakfast together.  
Max placed his hand on his back trying to scratch it.   
Tyler stopped what he was doing and said, “Here let me,” He stood staring.  
“Max smiled, “Hello, scratching not staring” Tyler lent in and kissed his back.   
Max sighed, “On the other hand-kissing is good.” It did sooth the itching.   
“Um I think you better call your dads”   
Max smiled, “Why on earth would I want to do that”  
Tyler looked at his back, “Because you have a huge burn mark on your back and it’s glowing a little.”  
“What?” Max turned around.   
Tyler turned him back and traced it with his finger. “It looks like a circle with a line through it. There are words but I cannot read it.”  
Max sighed, “Ok, I’ll call after breakfast- I promise.”  
Tyler shook his head, “How about you call them now and I will happily feed you breakfast.”  
Max smiled, “How about you keep kissing my back, and I will happily eat.”  
Tyler laughed. “My idea is better,”   
He grabbed Max around the waist and pulled him in, “Please I am worried about you, I might be freaking out about nothing, but I lo...... “Tyler stopped and Max raised his eyebrow  
Tyler’s face went red, “I love you”   
Max smiled, “Ty, I love you too”  
Tyler smiled, “Great than here’s your phone and call your parents.”   
Max smiled, “ Can you take a photo and I’ll send it to him, that way if its urgent he’ll come home, If not they can stay. “ Tyler took a photo, Max sent a message, Hey Papa- any idea what this is, It is a bit hot and Itchy.  
Magnus replied –Home in 10.  
Tyler smiled, “10 minutes, I better put my shirt on.”  
Max laughed, “Actually he means seconds” The portal opened with Alec and Magnus walking through.


	5. Meeting of Two Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finally sees Max's Warlock Mark and Tyler's dad is keeping a secret.

Alec and Magnus entered the lounge room. Alec looked at Max, Tyler, the messy bed and the fact that they both had their shirts off. Alec was already prepared as that’s why they went to Tokyo. So Max could have the place to himself still he was trying very hard to smile, He struggled to be happy about his son having sex at all-It had nothing to do with Tyler.   
Max was far more relaxed than Tyler, Alec thought Tyler was going to implode he was very nervous and perhaps a little scared facing ‘the parents’, Magnus was right, It was cute. Tyler was struggling to look Alec in the eye.   
Magnus smiled, “So what happened.”   
Max smiled and raised his eyebrow, “Well Tyler and I were cooking breakfast,” Max paused he couldn’t help but smile. “Then my back became itchy so Tyler scratched it and noticed the symbol. Then he made me call you. It doesn’t hurt it is just a little hot and itchy.”  
Tyler spoke, “It did glow a little as I scratched it and there were words but I can’t read them.”  
Alec looked at Tyler, “Have you ever seen that before”  
Tyler shook his head. “Never”   
Magnus stared and touched it. It did not look familiar. “This is new. Let’s see what’s going on.”  
Max spoke, “It doesn’t hurt. The tattoo hurt more.”   
Magnus stared. “Let’s just see what we’ve got”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Are you sure?”   
Magnus sighed. “He started waving his hands to draw the mark out; Tyler got half way to the patio and started to throw up. Magnus was concentrating on Max.  
Alec watched Tyler, “Magnus, I think you should stop.”  
Max smiled, “I can’t feel a thing.”   
Alec spoke again. “Magnus Stop” Magnus stopped and turned. Tyler stopped throwing up.  
Alec spoke again; “Do it again” Tyler started throwing up.   
Magnus wiped his hand, Tyler heaved, Magnus wiped it again and Tyler heaved, Magnus stopped.   
Max could not see a thing, “What’s going on. He turned around and saw Tyler buckled over and Alec kneeling   
Beside Tyler talking to him, “Are you ok, do you know what’s going on?” Tyler looked scared. He shook his head.  
Max had got up and moved beside Alec, “Ty-Don’t worry, we will work it out.”   
Max looked at Alec, “Maybe Tyler is allergic to Papa?”   
Alec smiled, “I don’t think that’s it.”  
Alec walked over to Magnus, “What is going on- Max thinks Tyler is allergic to you.”   
Magnus shook his head and scoffed, “It’s not me”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “There is something else- Jace requested Tyler’s file, It is protected by the Clave” Magnus raised his eyebrow. Magnus watched Max and Tyler. “Alexander, get Tyler to call his parents. He is not leaving here until we find out what is going on.” Alec walked over to Tyler and Tyler called his father and passed the phone to Alec to speak.   
Tyler had his breath back and Max kissed him and held him on the balcony. Alec was talking to Tyler’s dad and Magnus was in the Library. He had pulled out a few books and was flicking through them. He had found it. It was not a circle with a line in it. It was a shield with a sword through it. Magnus stood back.  
‘Impossible’ he thought to himself.   
Magnus went out to Max and Tyler. “Tyler, how are you feeling?   
Tyler smiled. I feel fine now- It’s only when you do the magic thing.  
Magnus thought about this. “Alec was nearly finished his call.”  
Magnus looked at both of them, “I need to ask you something and it’s really personal and I wouldn’t normally, but considering. You had sex yeah?” Max smiled and Tyler was a little more wary and nodded.   
Magnus smiled, “Why do you think I took your Dad to Tokyo, So Max and this is very important, so I need you to be really honest- Did you notice anything different when your glamour fell”   
Max shook his head, “It didn’t!”   
Magnus pulled back, “What not at all?”  
Max and Tyler shook their heads  
Magnus smiled trying to mask his concern. “So when you say you had sex, you mean, actual sex and Max you controlled your warlock mark completely- Are you sure?”  
Max laughed, “Papa, I know what sex is, and I can tell you we definitely had it. Everything was fine, great fantastic- even now, I don’t feel anything other than a bit hot and itchy, and now it’s gone.” Magnus smiled and looked at Tyler, “So apart from when I tried to draw the mark out, you feel fine Tyler?”   
Tyler smiled, “Yes,”   
Max cut in, “Yes, that’s all you’ve got” Max smiled and he ran his hands through Tyler’s hair.   
Tyler laughed, “I feel great, fantastic, very happy, I love Max very much” Max laughed.   
Magnus smiled, they looked happy and healthy and they looked in love.  
Alec handed Tyler his phone, “Your dad will be here soon.”Tyler sighed.  
Magnus stood up and grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling him into the lounge room. “I have something to show you. See this it is a shield and a sword. It’s a symbol of a warrior and is seen through Roman mythology as the symbol of Mars the god of war!”  
Alec looked, “But what does it mean- Is he in danger Magnus?”   
Magnus thought about it, “I don’t know, it is not normal”  
Alec put his hand on Magnus, “What do you mean you don’t know-Magnus normal is not something we do” Magnus smiled.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Is it possible that Tyler is a demon and doesn’t know?”   
Magnus shook his head, “Let’s just wait and see what Tyler’s dad has to say.”  
Max and Tyler were laughing.   
“Alexander, they look so happy, I don’t want to hurt Max, not today.”  
Alec nodded. There was a knock at the door and Alec answered. Tyler’s dad introduced himself as George. He was an older man with grey hair, neatly dressed and solid build. He smiled and shook Alec’s hand. Alec introduced him to Magnus and George spotted Tyler and Max.   
“Your boy is a good boy.” Magnus and Alec smiled with Alec commenting, “Most of the time”.   
George smiled and nodded. Max saw Tyler’s dad, “Oh your dad’s here, and we should go in.” Tyler sighed and stood up. George walked up to Tyler and placed his hand on his face, “Are you ok.”   
Tyler smiled, “Yes father, I am fine honest.” George kissed Tyler on the cheek. Max smiled as George shook his hand and placed his hand on his face. Magnus and Alec relaxed. George seemed a very nice man who obviously loved Tyler very much.  
George spoke first, “I would like to talk to Max’s parents alone. Can I see the marking- Is it painful?” Max shook his head and turned. George’s eye’s bulged making Magnus and Alec nervous.   
Tyler was holding Max’s hand. Magnus spoke, “Why don’t you two go out onto the balcony.” Max and Tyler nodded.   
George sat down, “They are in love yes.” Magnus and Alec smiled. George smiled as he watched them.  
“They have had sex yes” George noticed Alec go red.   
Magnus nodded and spoke. “George, Tyler is a Shadow Hunter and Max is a warlock, this should not happen. Alec is a shadow Hunter and I am a warlock, nothing like this has happened before and I have been alive a very long time. I have a feeling you know what’s going on”  
George smiled, “I know who you are. Tyler is not a Shadow Hunter!” Alec looked surprised as George continued, “It was the only place we could put him so he would not look out of place. Tyler does not know who he is. It was to protect him.”  
Alec nodded and spoke, “So that is why his file is protected by the Clave”   
George nodded and continued, “We did not flee Italy because of me. It was for Tyler.”   
Magnus stood up to get his book. 

Tyler sat with Max playing with his hands, “Can I ask you something?” Max smiled, “It will cost you a kiss.”  
Tyler laughed, “You’ll get one anyway” he lent in and kissed Max on the lips.   
Tyler looked nervous, “Can I see your warlock mark.”   
Max had never been asked that before, “I guess, I never meant not to show you. You just never asked.”  
Max got up and stood. He started to glow and turn blue; His horns glistened in the sun gold and silver.  
Magnus stared and whacked Alec and George turned and stood. Max looked magnificent.   
Tyler walked up to him and touched him; He gently touched his glistening horns. No one had touched them before. Tyler moved his hand down Max’s face and stepped into kiss him.   
Placing his forehead against Max’s Tyler leant in “I am yours, you are mine. I have found you- I will protect you.”  
The wind picked up circling Tyler and Max. Tyler had his hand on Max’s heart.   
Max was breathing hard and placed his hand on Tyler’s and lowered his head, “Always”. 

George caught his breath, “Minotaur- He is beautiful”   
Magnus swung and looked at him. “It is impossible- though he did use a descendent spell and conjure Medusa”   
George raised his eyebrow, “Really? The gods use this realm to hide and protect their own. How did you get Max?”  
Alec told him of seeing him thrown into the lake so he jumped in and rescued him as a baby.   
George smiled, “He was not meant for you. But it matters not.”  
Magnus asked the same of George, “How did you get Tyler.”   
George smiled.”Tyler was given to me to hide by Aphrodite.”  
Magnus drew back, “As in the Goddess Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love”  
Alec smiled, “Oh that’s great. Goddess of Love- Nice”  
Magnus wasn’t smiling, “So Tyler is in danger otherwise he would not have to hide and that mark that is the mark of Mars, what does that mean for Max.?”  
George smiled, “It means that your son is protected by Tyler, They are soul mates- Ty only reacted that way because you were trying to remove it but I do fear something is coming, and there is a reason they are together.”  
“So who is his father?”  
George shrugged, “You do not ask the Gods anything. I was simply told to protect him”  
Alec laughed, “By the Angels why can’t it ever be rainbows and flowers.” Magnus and George smiled.  
George looked at both of them, “We should not interfere. They will be stronger together. If there is anything I have learned it is to not interfere with the Gods.”   
Magnus was still watching Tyler and Max “Are you going to tell Tyler?”   
George shook his head, “No! It will only make it worse. In this realm, Tyler is a shadow Hunter and is in love with a Warlock- they are too young.”   
Magnus nodded, “So what do I tell Max about the mark”   
Alec took a sip of his drink, “We could tell him it’s like warlock VD and he is never to have sex again.”  
George laughed so hard both boys heard it, “You said he made a descendant spell and conjured Medusa?” Magnus and Alec nodded.  
“Tell him it is simply a sign of true love- the bringing together of souls.” Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Magnus nodded. Though Magnus did have other considerations, If there was no immediate danger to either of them, than that would do for now.   
George smiled at them both, “If the Gods decide to intervene, there will be bigger issues than your son or mine- Tyler is a good shadow Hunter he is strong and has never lost a battle?.” Alec liked the sound of that.  
Alec smiled, “He did take a vampires heart clean out of his body with a ninja star.”   
George laughed, “He would have just been playing around.” Alec raised his eyebrow, he has learnt to control his strength otherwise it causes too much attention.  
George smiled, “There is one thing I need to tell you. There is extra protection for your son. My wife is an earth dragon.” Magnus smiled.   
Alec looked at Magnus, “Please tell me that is a good thing.”  
Magnus smiled, “Alexander that is a very good thing. George, if there is anything you need, you just call me. We will look after Ty”  
George smiled and sat sipping his drink, “Alexander- You did not look happy about our sons having sex.” Magnus saw the look on Alec’s face. Magnus started to laugh. Alec didn’t know what to say.  
Magnus smiled, “Alexander just has an issue with acknowledging that his son is all grown up. Max is only 18 and you know, as parents, we were just concerned.” George laughed.   
“Yes, you are lucky, Ty’s first lover was not nice and I was not happy, this is better, much better- Regardless, they are young boys, they should have fun.”  
They all stood watching Ty and Max; Max did not have his glamour on and whatever they were saying to each other, it was very special.  
George smiled, “well I better go, mother is concerned so she is baking. By the time I get home there will be enough food to feed Rome.”   
Magnus laughed, “Maybe you should take Max with you, He will give her a run for her money, and he loves his food.”   
George smiled. “You and your family are part of our family. Max can stay with us when he wishes. You are welcome in my house any time, Can I ask that you knock on the door and don’t porthole- It makes mother nervous.”  
Magnus nodded. “Of course”  
George shook both their hands and smiled, said goodbye to Ty and left.   
Magnus turned to Alec. “Well Well- Did not see that coming”  
Alec smiled, “So what do we do now.”   
Magnus smiled, “You know what we were doing before Max sent the message” Magnus kissed Alec on the lips.  
Alec smiled, “Shouldn’t we stay”   
Magnus shook his head, “No, we should go back to Tokyo and finish what we started.”  
Alec went to speak and Magnus kissed him again, “So help me Alexander, if you make me stay, I will make Max tell you every single graphic detail”   
Alec laughed. “Tokyo it is”  
Magnus and Alec walked out onto the balcony Max and Tyler were snuggled on the garden swing.  
Magnus walked out, “Ok, we are heading back, that mark- think of it as a giant hickey.” Max smiled and Tyler looked relieved.  
Alec spoke as Magnus grabbed his hand, “Do me a favour though, Stay in tonite.”  
Max smiled and nodded.


	6. One Saved, Millions to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Archive warning- However this Chapter might trigger some very personal issues for people. I have tried to be very delicate without being to descriptive.

Max and Tyler had the apartment back to themselves. After the events of the last 4 hours, Tyler and Max were now more connected than ever. They both sensed it. Their voices had dropped to almost a whisper with neither of them hearing anything else. It was as if the world had stopped and nothing else mattered. Max had gone to glamour and Tyler had stopped him.  
When they were alone together Tyler had asked Max to just be Max with full warlock mark. Tyler understood the necessity when required. But alone when no one else could see he wanted Max to be Max. Tyler kissed the tears rolling down Max’s face and Max held onto his hands tighter than he ever had agreeing.  
Max was concerned, he had sharp large horns and he didn’t want to hurt Tyler.  
Tyler had offered to make little foam hats for them trying to reassure Max it didn’t matter and to see him upset over a silly thing like that broke his heart.  
Tyler did have to go to work for a few hours but he would bring dinner back with a change of clothes.  
Max had decided this was a perfect time to catch up with Anna. Max could not wait to tell her. Tyler laughed and one kiss turned into many until Tyler backed out of the door still kissing Max and headed home to get changed and then off to work.  
Anna would be over in an hour and to celebrate, she was bringing cake. She had news of her own to share.  
Max laid on the lounge and started to read the paper. Rarely did he bother; He did like the fashion and the sport, and the odd good news story. Today’s story wasn’t good. There was an orphanage that had to close down due to lack of funds. It made Max sad. He was lucky he had his parents and it had nothing to do with their skills or positions. He had always been loved, so had Raf. Yes they were a little neurotic and eccentric but they all had each other and he would not trade it for anything. He also had always wanted a love like theirs, even when they fought and there had been some big fights, they were always there for each other. They were like ying & yang and he knew after today he had that with Tyler.  
Max also new relationships took effort and he was all up for effort. He started to laugh at himself, He was sounding like his Papa, Magnus.  
He flicked over some other pages and then the next headline wasn’t much better.  
The police had charged a man with several counts of child abuse. According to the story he sold them to his friends to use for their own sick urges. It made Max angry and sick-Jail was too good for them. Then he had an idea. His concentration was broken by a knock at the door. Max opened the door and there stood Anna with a cake box. He kissed her on the cheek and they walked into the kitchen.  
Anna smiled, “So you have to tell me everything.”  
Max laughed, “Maybe not everything. But yeah we did and yeah we are and yeah it was great and yeah...OH is that a double choc ripple chocolate mud cake with strawberry jam?”  
Anna laughed, “Yep”  
Max cut the cake into 2 big slices and took a bite, “OH god, that it’s soo good, I might just have sex with you to.”  
Anna laughed. Max filled her in on everything, He even told her about the hickey mark on his back, she had a look but she couldn’t see it. Anna had her own news. She had told James her secret and after careful consideration and a bit of research as James is a bit like that, He doesn’t care. It did not bother him at all. They had not had sex but they had done other things.  
Max was eating cake, “What secret?”  
Anna smiled, “You know.” Max didn’t know. Max had no idea.  
Max had a mouthful of cake, “Anna, seriously, what secret.”  
Anna smiled, “I’m a hermaphrodite/Intersex- Didn’t Raf tell you.”  
Max was choking on his cake, “What!”  
Anna nodded, “I thought you new- your parents know.”  
Max shook his head, “I never knew. Raf didn’t tell me.”  
Anna lowered her head, “James doesn’t even care if I still where Rafs ring. I really like him Max. Do you think Magnus and Alec will be upset?”  
Max shook his head, “No, they love you and they want you to be happy- We should double date”  
Max looked at her, “There is something else though; you know how we were looking to donate to something. Why don’t we donate to this, we can be like anonymous donors and just make sure all the kids are well looked after.”  
Anna read the piece in the paper and smiled, “Oh you are not just a pretty face. That is a fantastic idea. It’s perfect. But you will have to organise it because I am way to busy.”  
Max nodded. “I’ll call them Monday.”  
Max noticed there was something else. He new Anna well. “So?”  
Anna had her head down. “Can we sit for a while in Rafs room? It’s important to me”  
Max smiled. It had been a long while since the door had been opened. He grabbed her hand and opened the door.  
“You know what. I think you need to do this alone. I am going to have more cake.” Max kissed her on the forehead and walked away.  
Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door, it was Tyler, and he had finished a little earlier due to renovations from work being carried out next door cutting the power. Max kissed him at the door.  
Max smiled “Anna is here.” Tyler looked around he could not see her.  
Max put his hand in Tyler’s. “She is in Rafs room, I think she is saying good bye. You have to try this,” Max grabbed a spoon and fed Tyler the cake.  
Tyler rolled his eyes, “James is going to get so fat.”  
Max laughed, “Have you spoke to him?”  
Tyler nodded digging into the cake, “Yes, He is happy. He loves her.”  
Max smiled, “I hope so, she deserves to be in love”  
Tyler used his finger to wipe up a bit of cake that fell off his spoon and before Max could do anything Tyler put it in his mouth and smiled. Max laughed.  
He kissed Tyler on the lips and smiled, “I am going to give my best friend a cuddle and make sure she is ok.” Tyler nodded.  
Max opened the door and Anna smiled, there were tears. It was ok, she was ok. Max sat beside her and gave her a hug. “You can stay here as long as you like and you can come over whenever you like, even when you’re old and wrinkly”  
Anna laughed. “I love you Max, thanks”  
Max smiled.”I love you too.”  
Max walked out and left Anna there a bit longer. He showed Tyler the piece in the paper and shared his plan about donating to the orphanage. Tyler thought it was a great idea. Max wanted James to come over for Pizza, but he had made other plans and Anna had to go as he was taking her to the ballet.  
As Max and Tyler kissed her goodbye Max asked, “I didn’t know you like ballet?” Anna smiled, “I don’t. But I get to hold his hand for 3 hours all at once “  
Max winked, “Ah true love”  
Max closed the door he turned and there stood Tyler inches away from him, “Do you want to go to the ballet?”  
Max leant in and kissed him on the lips, “I would rather watch paint dry. Can you promise never ever to take me to the ballet or opera?”  
Tyler laughed. “You know- we should get our own place. That way I could wake up with you in my arms every day.”  
Max lent in, “I would love to fall asleep every night in yours.”  
Tyler smirked, “Oh you won’t be sleeping” He through Max over his shoulder and through him gently on the bed, with both of them understanding the urgency of their need, the ferocity of their love and the aching that consumed both of their souls. At some point they had fallen asleep and Tyler had woken first and kissed him gently awake, pulling him into his chest. Max had never had an experience like last night, it was different without his glamour, and it seemed more intense. Tyler held his hand, “I have never ever felt like this before.” Max giggled holding his hand tighter.  
“I do have to go around lunch today. I really need the shift at work.”  
Max smiled and kissed him. “I cannot keep you all to myself” He kissed him on the chest.  
Tyler grabbed Max and rolled him on to him. “Let’s go out for breakfast.” Max smiled. They jumped in the shower and once dressed headed out.  
Breakfast was great, the sun was out- the coffee was good and the breakfast was just what they needed. Tyler kissed Max at the cafe and headed off home and then to work promising to call him later. Max got up to pay and his phone rang.  
It was Tyler, “I just wanted to hear your voice.”  
Max placed his hand on his heart. “Have a good day baby- I love you.”  
Tyler groaned, “I love you too.”  
Max headed home as he walked in Magnus and Alec were there. Max smiled and told them about the orphanage and Magnus and Alec thought it was a great idea. They had been waiting for Max to find something he was passionate about and Magnus and Alec could not think of anything better. Max turned to them, “Why don’t you guys adopt.”  
Magnus looked at Alec and Alec put his head down and replied, “We did”  
It was a sore point, Alec had wanted to adopt another child maybe even two, but Magnus did not. It was hard work raising kids and Magnus had loved every bit of it. He also loved not being woken every couple of hours and not changing nappies and not worrying about every tear and every scratch. He also could not go through loosing another one. It was hard enough for warlocks. Mortality did bring its own sadness. Watching those you love die around you was hard. Even if it was through old age, it never got any easier. Alec understood, though he thought Magnus was being selfish.  
Max noticed a bit of tension, “Well I am going to adopt, maybe 5 or 6, and that will make you grandparents.”  
Magnus laughed he actually liked the sound of that.”Does Tyler know?”  
Max smiled, “Not yet, but since he is going to be a teacher, that will come in handy.”  
Alec turned to Magnus, “So that would make me granddad and you grandpa” Alec wiped his hand across Magnus back.  
Max had the paper, “I am thinking about getting my own place.”  
Magnus tried to smile, but he looked at Alec and Alec looked like he had been gutted like a fish.  
Alec was making a coffee, “Why?”  
Max smiled, “Because I can’t live at home forever Dad.” Alec got up and walked out onto the balcony.  
Max sighed and Magnus smiled. “Don’t worry Max, I will talk to him.”  
Max shook his head, “No I will go.”  
Max walked out and grabbed Alec’s hand. “Dad, It’s not about not wanting to live here. It’s just that I would like my own place. You know so I can maybe grow up and this place is not big enough for 6 or 7 kids!” Max flashed his teeth and smiled.  
Alec smiled, "I thought it was 5 or 6?"  
Alec understood but he didn’t like it. He never considered Max ever moving out.  
“Dad, It’s not like I am moving out tomorrow, I just wanted to talk to you guys about it.” Alec nodded and placed his arm around Max and kissed him on his head and smiled.  
“You do realise that Papa will be so upset, He will want to redecorate”  
Max laughed, “I will let him decorate mine.” Alec nodded. He was a bit sad.  
Magnus was watching. There were times Max seemed so much like a child and then there were times when Max was more grown up than they were.  
Magnus opened the fridge and there was a piece of cake on a plate with a note –To Alec & Magnus Love Anna x.  
Magnus eyes lit up. He grabbed the cake and walked out onto the balcony.  
Alec looked, “Is that Anna’s Double chocolate?”  
Magnus nodded and fed him a spoonful.  
Alec smiled “Did Anna come over?”  
Max nodded. “I had to tell someone all the graphic details. Hey why didn’t you tell me Anna was Intersex? ” Alec and Magnus had forgotten completely about that.  
Alec smiled, “Because it was none of your business.” Max shrugged  
Max walked back into the lounge, picking up the paper. “Can you believe the scum that is out there? Do you know they trade kids like cards and abuse them- Something should be done about that!”  
Alec and Magnus nodded.  
He flicked through to the real estate section. “Oh I am staying at Tyler’s tonite.” Magnus smiled and nodded. Hours passed and Max had left.  
Magnus and Alec were on the couch. Alec played with Magnus hands. “I don’t want to pick a fight with you, but do you still feel the same way about more kids, wouldn’t it be nice to have a little girl?” This was a hard conversation for Magnus he knew how much Alec wanted more kids, this was the cause of the big fight after Raf died.  
Magnus rubbed the back of his head on Alec’s chest, “I am really looking forward to being a grandpa”  
Alec smiled he was too, though once again, he was disappointed. He was hoping Magnus would jump up and say, “Yes, that’s a great idea.” But he didn’t. Magnus new that’s what Alec wanted. But he would not lie to him, not over something like that.  
Max had gone to check out a new store that had opened on his way to Tyler’s. They had all these vinyl records. Most of the people there seemed older, in their 40s. One man winked at him and Max decided to leave. He had no interest in being hit on by anybody, let alone some 40 year old hairy man wearing a death metal t shirt.  
Max walked down the lane and noticed a doll lying in the middle of the lane. It was old with no clothes on. It had plastic head, arms and legs and a soft material body. One eye was missing and it had been drawn on. Max picked it up and then dropped it again. He looked around and could not see anything. The pain he felt from holding the doll made him start to cry. He was sure he heard the doll screaming. He walked to Tyler’s unable to stop. Tyler opened the door and stared at Max, Max could not say a word, and he just had hold of the doll. Tyler walked him inside and Tyler’s father, George called Magnus.  
“Magnus, you need to come over, Max is crying and he can’t stop.” Magnus was concerned.  
“Did they have a fight?”  
George was staring at Max, “No it is something else”  
Magnus grabbed Alec and within minutes they were at George’s house.  
A middle aged lady with dark long black hair tied neatly in a bun smiled as she opened the door. She had an apron wrapped around her, "You are Magnus and Alec Yes?" Alec smiled and nodded, "I am Alec and this is Magnus" Maria smiled," I am Maria Tyler's mother, Please come in-He is so sad. Your boy is beautiful." Maria held Magnus hand and Magnus patted the top of hers. As an earth dragon she was drawn to warlocks, not in a sexual way, it was spiritual and Magnus had never met an earth dragon he didn't like. The were fiercely protective and loyal and had beautiful souls. Tyler was very lucky. They walked in and saw Max, he looked a mess. Magnus noticed the doll. He knelt down beside Max and stroked his face noticing the doll in his hands. Magnus had a tear in his eye, “Give me the doll.” Max shook his head.  
Magnus dropped the doll. “Where did you get it?” Max was trying to collect himself.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “What is it.”  
Magnus sighed, “He can feel the pain.” Magnus placed the doll on the floor. Max went to pick it up and Magnus stopped him shaking his head. Max told him where he found it.  
Magnus looked at Alec. “Come on Alexander, Let’s go. Max- I will call you.”  
Max shook his head. “No I am coming with you.”  
Magnus shook his head. “No. You stay here.”  
Magnus held the doll where Max had said he found it. Magnus looked around and stared at one of the windows of the old apartments. The curtain was closed and there was a dull light. Magnus saw a large shadow pass the window.  
“Wait here Alexander.”  
Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand, “No I am coming with you.”  
Magnus had the doll in his hand and he carried it all the way up the stairs. They stood in front of the door. A tall man answered it, “What”.  
Magnus leaned into him and whispered, “I’ll give you 5k for the girl.” Alec stood stunned. The man stared at him. “I can make more off her than that.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow as Magnus answered “Doubt it- she’s damaged. Where’s her mother?”  
The man looked at him and replied. “Dead”  
Magnus nodded, “I’ll give you 10K, and that’s it.” The man stared considering the deal. What do you want her for? Magnus smiled, “My friend like’s blondes”  
The man agreed, “Show me the money, Magnus pulled out the roll of notes from his pocket and handed the man the money.”  
“Now give me the girl.” The man closed the door and came back in 5 mins with a bag and a little girl in pyjamas. Magnus grabbed her and handed her to Alec. She was numb and still half asleep.  
“Alexander, take her down stairs.” Alec nodded.  
Magnus came down 5 minutes later. Alec new better than to ask what happened. He watched as Magnus tossed the doll with the bag, in the bin.  
Alec held her tightly, telling her she was safe and nothing was going to happen to her, No more bad men.  
They had arrived back at Georges, Maria insisted that they keep the girl, she was a mundane and Maria could look after her. Everyone agreed that this was the best outcome, even Alec.  
Maria had gone to take her and she wouldn’t let go of Alec, even though she had fallen back to sleep on his shoulder her fingers had gripped Alec’s shirt.  
Magnus smiled; Perhaps it was time to add another little one to their family. He would talk to Alec about it later.  
Magnus and Alec stayed for coffee with Maria pulling out so much food, George was right. There was enough for a Roman army. Max felt a lot better and Tyler was relieved.  
Magnus and Alec went home. Magnus was very quiet; Alec wondered what he had done to the awful man.  
Magnus walked out onto the balcony, Alec grabbed two glasses of red and followed him, Passing one to him. “Are you ok?”  
Magnus nodded. He took a big drink. “It was awful Alexander, that poor little girl”  
Alec nodded. “She is safe now. I like George and Maria-they are good people.”  
Magnus smiled and nodded, “So if we adopt a little girl, we will have to make some big changes, and we will have to definately redecorate.”  
Alec dropped his glass and it smashed all over the balcony, “Are you serious. Oh Magnus”  
Magnus laughed and nodded, Alec had a tear in his eye. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s chest.  
Alec couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, “I don’t know what to say?”  
Magnus whispered, “You could say, let’s go to bed and make love all night”  
Alec smirked and whispered, “Why wait-Let's start here." He grabbed Magnus and pulled him onto the swing.” Alec nibbled his ear and Magnus sighed.


	7. Good Max/Bad Max- You decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's alot going on in the Lightwood Bane household. Max thinks he has found a solution to a problem -but has he?

Chapter 7 m  
Max and Tyler went to bed but they didn’t have sex. Tyler wrapped Max in his arms and stroked his chest and played with his chain around his neck all night. Even when he knew Max had finally fallen asleep by the soft patterned breaths Tyler continued. When Max was sad, Tyler was sad. He had fallen for Max and fallen hard. Just knowing that Max wanted a family and how he had reacted only drew Tyler even closer to him as he watched Max sleep he could not imagine not having him in his life.  
Max woke to an empty bed. Tyler was in the kitchen and Maria was sitting at the table with the little girl helping her with breakfast. Max smiled and sat down at the table.   
Maria smiled,” and this is Uncle Max. Uncle Max this is Becky.”   
Max smiled, “Hi”. He waved. Tyler sat next to him placing breakfast in front of him and kissed him on the lips, “How are you feeling”   
Max smiled. “Better.”   
George walked past Max and patted him on the shoulder and smiled at the little girl. She had not said a word she was sitting and eating. She looked scared and unsure.   
Max looked at Maria, “Can I do some little magic?”   
Maria smiled, “what did you have in mind? We don’t want to scare her.”  
Max opened the lid of the sugar bowl and little bubbles came out in all different colours. The little girl looked surprised and smiled as Max tried to catch them and then so did Maria. Max missed on purposed and Becky started to laugh. Then the bubbles turned into little butterflies. Becky jumped down off the table and started to try and catch them laughing. Everyone watched her and smiled.  
Max looked at Maria, “I am sorry about last night.”   
Maria walked up and placed her hands on his face, “Oh Max had you not, we would not have saved her and she would not be catching butterflies. I am just sorry it hurt you so.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Max didn’t really understand, but he felt very close to Maria.   
Max had things to do today. Tyler had decided to spend the day with him as he had to work later. Max was relieved. He didn’t really want to be apart. Tyler noticed Max grabbed his hand under the table and wouldn’t let it go.   
Tyler could drink his coffee one handed; buttering his toast was a little more difficult. He leaned into Max and whispered, “Since I am one handed, could you magic butter and Jam?”   
Max smiled and apologised letting go. Becky walked up to Max, she stood staring at him. Max waved his hand again and a bright pink balloon appeared. Becky giggled and ran over to Maria. Maria smiled. Plans were organised for the day. George was taking Maria and Becky shopping, Maria guessed she was about 5 perhaps 6. She was very small for her age and had only spoken a few times. It would take a while, but Maria was sure she would open up once she was looked after and felt safe.  
Max and Tyler also had a busy day. They said good bye and walked out the door. Max was feeling much better almost back to his old self. He had never had an experience like that before, and he hoped he never did again. He would talk to Magnus about it later as he would understand.   
Max knocked on the door of the orphanage a rather big lady with pink cheeks and messy hair opened the door, she looked like she hadn’t slept in years.   
She looked at Max and Tyler and smiled, “What can I do for you boys.”  
Max had told her about wanting to fund the orphanage and save it from closing down and how it was going to work. The building itself needed major repairs as well as up keep and running costs. Max new the renovations would not be a problem. Not that he could tell the lady how. But the money donated would easily cover wages and other costs. Her name was Doris and her only qualification was that she had been an orphan herself and when the original owner, Mrs Bird passed away, Doris promised she would continue on.   
Doris was honest with Max. She had already started making arrangements for the children and had an offer to sell the building from a developer to build apartments. She was exhausted and wanted to move on, have a little holiday and live the rest of her life in peace.   
Max called Anna in front of Doris and Anna increased the offer the developer had made. Doris agreed and sat wiping the tears from her face, Happy with the knowledge that the only home she ever knew would be well cared for and so would the kids. She agreed to stay longer to help organise everything and she would be paid a little more to do so. Most of the children at the orphanage had some type of disability or trauma and Max understood. Doris took Tyler and Max for a tour and to meet the kids. There was a lot of work to be done. Doris wasn’t sure who was more excited herself or Max. Doris noticed the young man and his friend did not seem to be concerned, he took it all in his stride smiling and waving at the children with the youngest being 3 and the oldest 12. Max would be back tomorrow with the cheque and his partner Anna. Tyler had organised for James to come as well.  
Tyler was very proud of Max. Max was smart. Max new exactly what he was doing and it was going to be great.   
They headed to Anna’s bakery and filled her in on all the details. Anna was very happy; it was a beautiful old Georgian building that needed a face lift. Tyler had also spoke about changes that were needed like a garden and play area and when they finished in sounded more like a hotel for kids than an orphanage.   
Tyler and Max left Anna and headed to the local cafe for lunch. It was cooler today, but the sun was out and Max was just happy to sit with Tyler and enjoy it.   
Tyler walked Max home and stayed for a while discussing the outcome of the meeting with Doris with Alec and Magnus before heading off home to get ready for work. Alec and Magnus were very impressed.   
Max looked at Magnus, “Papa I really like Tyler’s mother, I feel very connected to her; It makes me feel a bit weird.”   
Magnus nodded, “That is because Tyler’s mother is an Earth dragon, as warlocks we are connected. Earth Dragons are good Max, they are loving souls. You needn’t worry. How is the little girl?”  
Max nodded, “Quiet. But Maria is sure she will come out of her shell once she feels safe. I have never felt so awful Papa. When I picked up that doll even all the sadness I had when Raf died was nothing compared to that.”   
Magnus leaned over and touched his face nodding, “That is because you have a clean soul and feel very passionate about children. It is a good thing and you will learn to balance and control it. It takes practice.”   
Max nodded, “So what did you do to him.”   
Magnus sat and stared. “I don’t wish to discuss it, except to say. He is gone.”  
Max nodded and accepted Magnus answer.  
Alec had got off the phone and smiled at Magnus, Max looked at both of them asking, “Ok, so what’s going on with you two?”  
Magnus & Alec replied, “What” they were smiling.  
Max laughed, “I know this look- you two are up to something.”   
Alec smiled and looked at Magnus, “Should we tell him?”   
Magnus smiled, “If you want to.”   
Alec watched as Max took a sip of his coffee and Magnus was eating toast.  
“You’re Papa and I had the best sex last night.” Magnus choked on his toast and Max sprayed coffee all over the table.  
Magnus looked at Alec and shook his head and Max laughed. Alec smiled, “Too easy Max” Max laughed. Magnus couldn’t believe it. Alec had never said anything like that before especially to his son. Max couldn’t believe it either.   
“What’s up with him – I haven’t seen him this happy for years.”   
Magnus smiled and looked at Alec, “Go on tell him.”  
Alec was beaming “We have decided to enlarge our family, We are going to adopt.”  
Max smiled, “Your pregnant! Can you tell that quickly after having sex?” Magnus laughed and so did Alec.  
Max sat smiling, “Oh that is awesome, and I am so happy-When?” He walked over and hugged Alec and Magnus.  
Magnus sat still smiling, “When we get it all sorted. But it will be soon.”  
Max was just beside himself, “I am going to be a big brother. Wow. He can have my room, I will move into Rafs”   
Magnus and Alec looked at each other, they had not considered that. Magnus had always insisted Rafs room stay as it was. While Max thought it had been locked up with the door closed, that was not quite true. Magnus often sat in there. He found it quite relaxing. Alec was different. Alec found it distressing, his heart would sink and he would feel guilty and become consumed by the loss.  
Max had spoke to Tyler over the day. Tyler wanted to ensure Max was ok and Max had agreed to call into the bar and then come back to Max’s place for the night.  
It was getting dark and Max had finished organising the day for tomorrow. He had a plan and needed to go out.  
Alec and Magnus were all loved up as always, they had arranged to meet Katarina tomorrow to discuss adopting. Not that there were any issues regarding them being suitable. Magnus hated the thought of having to choose. He felt it was like shopping.   
Max was walking the streets, He had a pulled a soul spell and was practicing. If he concentrated hard enough at his target, he could see whether they had committed what Max considered the hideous of hideous crimes. It was fairly invasive but he was getting good at it. Max had glanced at a well dressed man in a suit with a briefcase walking home from work. He concentrated hard and could see him playing on the floor with a little girl, then he saw him put her to bed, then he saw him give her a drink which was drugged and then he saw him climb into bed with her.   
Max stood up and followed him as he turned the corner Max passed him walking another block before turning into the lane.   
Max walked in front of him, “Hey Mister, got a dollar”  
The man shook his head, Max used his magic and thru him against the wall without touching him bound him in chains and silenced his voice. He was trying to scream but nothing came out. Max stood wondering what he would do now, He wanted the man to feel fear and pain, he wanted the man to suffer and he wanted the man to never have the opportunity to do it again. What instilled fear like nothing else, Vampires!  
Max sent a text message- Dinner is served, behind the dumpster corner of 8th and 9th. Drain the scum.  
Philip the head vampire read the message and pulled back. There was no name. He tried to call the number but no one answered. He went to the address given with two of his minions. There as stated was a man in a suit chained who could not speak.   
Philip smiled, “Oh you have pissed off someone, good for me, not so good for you.”   
He placed his hand thru the man’s hair and showed his fangs. Philip did exactly what Max knew he would. He drained him. In fact the 3 of them bled the man dry. It was the absolute fear on the man’s face that Philip enjoyed the most. Philip could taste the tainted mans soul but he didn’t care.  
Philip replied to the strange text message, “Thank you”  
Max replied, “I can get you more”   
Philip replied, “who is this.” He knew it had to be a warlock.  
Max replied, “Better if you don’t know. “ He then turned the phone off. Max felt no remorse; if anything he felt like he had rid the mundanes of 1 of many assholes and if the vampires were fed, then perhaps they wouldn’t hunt. Really it was a win win situation.  
He was heading off to meet Tyler. He walked into the bar and Tyler noticed him immediately and smiled. Tyler leant over the bar and kissed him hello.  
“Hey blue eyes, How was your day.”   
Max smiled and nodded.”Busy” Max told him about Alec and Magnus deciding to adopt and Tyler listened intently smiling.  
Max asked about Becky and Tyler smiled, “I think Mama is having the most fun, You know dad only went shopping so mum didn’t go overboard. You should have seen what they come back with; I don’t think there are enough days for her to wear all the clothes.” Max laughed.   
Tyler put his hand in his jeans and pulled out a bit of paper and handed it to Max.   
It was an ad for a rental.   
Max eyes lit up. “That’s in our building.”   
Tyler smiled. “We can go see it tomorrow if you want.” Max nodded. It was only 1 bedroom and had a very small patio. It was on the lower floor but Max didn’t care. It was a little expensive but Tyler had worked it all out.  
Tyler served women, She had brown hair, big eyes lots of makeup and everything was one size to small. She was flirting with Tyler and asked him what his was doing on his break. Tyler smiled and answered; “Kissing my boyfriend” she looked disappointed. But she wasn’t giving up that easy.   
“Well, if he is as cute as you, I’ll do you both”   
Max smiled trying not to laugh, “Sorry sweetheart I don’t share.”   
She laughed, “Pity” Then she was gone. Tyler chuckled and Max rolled his eyes.  
Max watched the bar started to empty and Tyler closed up. They walked back to Max’s. Magnus was up, Max could not see Alec, “Where’s dad?” Magnus rolled his eyes, “Over at Uncle Jace’s”  
Max nodded and told Magnus all about the apartment that was listed downstairs. Tyler and Max were heading to bed; they had a big day tomorrow.   
Magnus looked at Max. “Sound wall Max” Max nodded and smiled.  
The door closed and Max sighed, “We so need our own place”.   
Tyler smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him whispering, “I doubt it will matter, we can’t upset the neighbours” Max laughed.  
Tyler grabbed Max and Max stopped him and shook his head, Placing his finger on his lips. Max whispered, “Don’t move.” Max took Tyler’s shirt off over his head and kissed him rolling his finger nails down each side of his body from under his arms all the way down to his thighs. Tyler sighed and gasped as Max knelt on his knees and undid Tyler’s jeans. Tyler caught his breath as Max sunk his mouth over him and dug his nails into his buttocks. “Oh Max” Max wanted to try something different. Max was being assertive and Tyler liked it. Max pulled away and moved Tyler to the bed and whispered, “On your knees”.   
They made love into the early hours and Max snuggled into his chest. Tyler ran his hands through Max's hair.  
"You know what I love the most about us?"   
Max giggled, "Can I guess."  
Tyler smirked, "It's the fact that I can be so open and honest with you. I will always be here for you." Tyler kissed him on the forehead. Max smiled, feeling a little bad and a lot guilty. He did have a secret and he was pretty sure Tyler wouldn't approve. Max decided not to tell him and there was no way Tyler could find out.


	8. A Big day for everyone and 1 sore head

Max and Tyler were up early; they were meeting Anna at the orphanage with a cheque while the contracts were drawn up. Then Max and Tyler had the apartment to view and Tyler and Max were going out. Max also wanted to squeeze in a spot of shopping.  
Max and Tyler cooked breakfast as Magnus and Alec sat at the table. Tyler was a great cook. If he hadn’t decided to be a teacher, a chef was next on his list. Magnus offered to magic breakfast but Tyler insisted.  
They all sat around the table.  
Tyler smiled as everyone was enjoying the food, “So Magnus, Alec would you like to come and see the apartment down stairs when we go for the viewing?”   
Magnus smiled. “Thank you for the invite, but I don’t think we’ll have time.”  
Alec and Magnus also had a big day, they were meeting with Katarina, and also going out tonite with Jace and Clary. Magnus was fine, but Alec was very nervous.   
Magnus leaned over to him, “It will be fine Alexander” and kissed him on the lips.   
Max smiled, “Hey let me know if you need a reference.”  
Alec chuckled, “what for”  
Max smiled, “Well as your son, I think I am very qualified to provide a reference on your parental skills. You must have done something right, I turned out ok.” Max flashed his smile as Magnus smiled and Tyler laughed.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Oh Magnus maybe we should just get a gold fish”  
Magnus shook his head, “Don’t worry Alexander, we will do better next time.”  
Max laughed and got up out of his chair kissing both of them as he went back into the kitchen.  
“Well I think I have done a fantastic job of raising 2 parents.”   
Tyler smiled and looked at the time. “We better get going; we don’t want to be late.” Max nodded. He had already received 2 messages from Anna, “what to wear?” was the first and “Don’t be late” was the second. Max replied to the first, “clothes” and he replied to the second, “Yes mum.”  
The meeting with Doris and the lawyer went very well, Doris looked as if she had slept well, not as dishevelled as when they had first met. Contracts were signed and the cheque handed over. The lawyer new Anna as he often visited the bakery and loved her biscuits and cakes. He received the cheque and smiled. “She’s all yours” the Lawyer meant the building and orphanage, not Doris.   
Anna had bought cake to celebrate and poor Doris was in tears. Anna gave her a hug and sat talking to her as Tyler, Max and James walked through the building. Most of the children were at school, except the little ones. There was another lady sat in the back yard watching over them playing.   
They all shook hands and Anna asked Doris to make a list of the most important things she needed. Doris agreed and would call her later.  
Anna and James left and agreed to catch up for dinner tonite and celebrate. Max dragged Tyler into the shops and bought himself a new shirt and ring.  
Max asked, “So do you like this one?” Tyler shook his head  
Max pulled another one out, “How about this one?”   
Tyler shook his head and smiled, “I would rather you didn’t wear one at all.” Max blushed.  
Tyler went to the other side of the rack and grabbed another one, “I like this one.” Max looked at this size before replying “it’s to small”  
Tyler smiled and winked, “I know”   
Max shook his head, “Can you just be serious?”   
Tyler shook his head and Max giggled.   
Max pulled another one, “How about this one.”  
It was an emerald green silk shirt with a hint of gold thread running through it; it looked nice with the black pants. He tried it on, and it fitted perfectly. It felt nice and light and sat well on his waist, not to short. He could either tuck it in or wear it out. Tyler had found a ring that was different it was diamond in shape, silver in colour and had engraved swirls on it. “This is pretty”   
He showed Max and Max nodded, “You are far better at rings than you are at shirts.” Tyler smiled.   
Now they were off to the viewing. Max and Tyler met the agent there. She was well presented stick of a woman with no curves, Very tall and even taller with the 6 inch heels. Her makeup was thick and her hair had been dyed blonde many times. Max guessed she was about as old as Alec. If not a little older.  
The flat was empty. The kitchen had a bench, above the cupboard and a sink which looked out onto the wall of the building across the road and an oven which looked like it had been bought in the 70s. The bathroom had a shower and vanity with a little mirrored cupboard and looked like it was from the 50’s. It was clean just older in style. The lounge room was as big as Alec and Magnus bedroom with a balcony big enough for two maybe 3 or 4 people if they all stood beside each other and the bedroom was about the same size , if not a little smaller than Max’s with no window.  
Max opened the built in wardrobe and the door knob came off in his hand. The agent smiled, “We will fix that.” Max smiled back.   
It didn’t really matter. Tyler looked at Max and whispered, “So what do you think?” Max nodded. Tyler turned to the woman and smiled “It is a little small for the rent you’re asking, but we’ll take it.” She nodded and smiled. She had being trying to rent it for some time, however it was either too expensive for what it was or not big enough.   
The woman smiled informing Tyler she understood, “I know it’s a little expensive, but it is a good location.” Tyler and Max nodded. Max wasn’t really paying attention to the details all he could hear in his head was Tyler saying, “We’ll take it.”   
Max was nervous, excited and couldn’t wait to move in. Tyler signed the paper work and they could move in next week. Tyler turned to the agent. “Could we just have a moment?”   
The lady nodded and smiled. “I will give you 10 and meet you down stairs.” She walked out nodding to Max who was standing on the very small balcony.  
Tyler walked up to Max and pulled him into him, “This would be a great time to tell me if you’re having second thoughts” He could tell Max was thinking.  
Max shook his head, “It’s perfect.” He kissed Tyler and then kissed him again.  
Tyler pulled back, “So what is it.”   
Max stood carefully considering his words, “It's just that I have never lived with anyone before or for that matter lived without my parents, so I am super excited and I really want to, I am a little bit scared, what happens if we have a fight, or break up. Or you don’t want to be with me anymore.”   
Tyler looked at him and smiled. “We are bound to have a fight and we will talk it thru, worst comes to worst, I will find you up stairs on a bigger balcony and drag your cute ass back here. We will never break up, and you can go home any time you like. I will always want to be with you.”   
Max put his head down and Tyler lifted it up. “Do you think I would move in with just anybody- You are my love and my life Max Lightwood Bane?” Tyler kissed him and Max shed a tear.   
“Oh Ty- I have never been happier.”   
Tyler kissed Max on the cheek and wiped the tear. “Now let’s go before I rip your clothes off right here.” Max laughed.   
Tyler stated, “I am not joking.” They held hands and walked back down stairs.   
Tyler and Max both shook the agents hand and watched as she left.   
Max turned to Tyler, “Would you mind if Papa helped redecorate?”   
Tyler smiled. “Of course not, I am pretty sure we won’t have to buy food ever. Mama has already started cooking.” Max laughed and they headed upstairs.  
Magnus and Alec were sitting in Katarina’s office which looked more like a lounge room with a desk in the corner. They all knew each other and Magnus was more relaxed now he was there.  
Katarina was a bit frustrated with them both, every question she asked they both replied, “Doesn’t matter.” Katarina sat back, “Oh come on you two- help me out.”   
Magnus smiled. “It really doesn’t matter, I do not care whether they are boys or girls or their ages. The only thing I feel uncomfortable with is standing there and choosing. How can we choose one child over another?” Alec nodded and placed his hand on Magnus.   
Alec looked at Magnus and then at Katarina. “You know us both, you know all the kids you decide.”  
Katarina laughed, “Oh you two are just so cute. There is a little boy who I think would be perfect, but...”  
Magnus looked at her, “But what?”  
Katarina sat back. “He has a twin sister, they are 6 and their names are Madsie and Tom. I really can’t separate them.  
Magnus looked at Alec and spoke, “Two twin warlocks?” Katarina smiled. Alec raised his eyebrow looking at Magnus. Magnus leaned in, “Tell me about them?”   
Katarina smiled and showed Magnus and Alec a photo. “I know it’s very rare, but there mother died soon after birth and their grandmother bought them to us earlier on in the year As she was ill- she was losing her mind. Sadly, she has passed away now. They are great kids, though Madsie doesn’t say a lot, she keeps to herself mostly and draws. Tom on the other hand is very outgoing and very smart. He is very protective of Madsie and I couldn’t imagine splitting them up. Would you like to meet them?” Magnus looked at Alec, “Twin warlocks Alexander, that’s going to be a challenge.”  
Alec smiled, “So I get turned into a dog twice” Magnus laughed.   
Katarina stared until Magnus explained Max had turned Alec into an Irish wolf Hound when he was little.”   
Katarina laughed, “Could have been worse.”   
Katarina stared at them, “It is not just your choice, they are old enough to decide and so it does go both ways. I will know within minutes. We do things a bit differently here, trying to make the interaction as comfortable as possible. Come with me. Let’s go to the cafe.”  
Magnus and Alec looked at each other unsure of what was to happen. They opened the door and it was like going into a normal street cafe with tables and chairs. Katarina ordered coffees and then asked the girl behind the counter to ask someone called Karen to bring Madsie and Tom in for a Milkshake.   
Magnus and Alec sat at a table talking to Katarina when Madsie and Tom sat up at a different table obviously excited for their milkshake.   
Katarina smiled at Magnus and Alec. “They will come to us and we will see what happens, relax it will be fine.”   
Both children thanked the waitress and Tom lifted his head to the straw and sucked his cheeks in, sucking up the straw almost inhaling half already. Madsie was a little more delicate; she had a little sip and then grabbed some crayons and paper on the table and started to draw. Tom looked at Karen and noticed Katarina and Magnus and Alec at the table.   
He turned to Karen, “Can I say hello to aunty Kat. “   
Karen nodded and Madsie lifted her head. Tom ran over, “Hi Aunty Kat“Katarina smiled. “Tom, how are you?”   
Tom smiled and nodded,” Good. Who is this?”   
Katarina smiled, “This is Alec and Magnus I am interviewing them for a very important job.”   
Tom looked at Alec and Magnus who were both smiling at him.   
Tom smiled, and turned to Alec, “Do you have kids?”   
Alec answered “Yes, we have 1 but he is nearly all grown up.”  
Tom looked as Alec nodded towards Magnus before the young boy asked,”Are you married?”  
Alec smiled “Yes, we are- we have been married for over 20 years.”   
Tom’s eyes bulged. “You must be very old. Twenty is a lot. I have 10 fingers.” Alec laughed and Magnus chuckled.   
Tom asked, “Do you like milkshakes?” Alec nodded.   
Tom asked Katarina can the man have a milkshake and Katarina nodded.   
Katarina asked Tom, “Would you like to have a milkshake here with us?”   
Tom nodded and bought his milkshake to the table. Madsie put her head up and then back down again continuing to draw.   
Tom asked Alec, “What’s the boy’s name.”  
Alec answered “Max.”  
Tom smiled. “I have a bear called Max.”  
Alec looked surprised, what a real one?”   
Tom shook his head and laughed. “No silly, a toy one.”   
Alec smiled, relieved as he took a sip of his milkshake. Magnus felt a tug on his arm. It was the little girl.   
Tom smiled, “This is my sister- she doesn’t talk much, and we are twins.”  
Alec looked surprised even though he already knew. Magnus was handed a drawing and he smiled at her. “Is that for me?” Madsie nodded.   
Magnus took the picture, “Thank you.” It was a picture of 2 big people with two little people and they all were smiling. Tom got off his chair and went over and bought back Madsie’s milkshake, and placed it in front of her. She climbed up onto the chair and Tom tried to push her chair in. Magnus smiled watching Tom try to push it in.   
Magnus asked “Can I help?”   
Tom smiled and nodded. Saying, “If I don’t push it in her will spill some on her dress.”   
Madsie smiled. Magnus leaned over and moved the chair in just a little.   
Tom looked at Alec and asked, “Do you like playing on the swings.”  
Alec smiled, “Yes, I used to take Max to the park all the time.”   
Tom pointed to the swings in the yard. “We have swings here, do you want to play.”   
Alec looked at Katarina. Katarina smiled and nodded.   
Tom asked, “Aunty Kat, can he play with me?”  
Katarina smiled and nodded “Of course.”   
Tom stood up and looked at Madsie, “I am just going to the swing.”   
Madsie nodded and watched Alec and Tom leave the table. Tom stating, “Can you push me, I like to go very high, it’s ok. I am not a baby you know.” Alec laughed.   
Madsie had drawn another picture it was of one man and a little boy. Magnus looked at the picture and then looked at Madsie. “That’s nice, but I like this one better.”   
He placed his hand on the picture of two big people and two little ones. Magnus watched as Tom screeched,” Higher. Higher.” As Alec pushed him.  
Magnus smiled at Katarina. Katarina looked at Madsie. Madsie was trying to push her chair back. Magnus reached over and helped. She then tried to shove herself onto Magnus lap with Magnus pulling his chair out so she could squeeze in. Katarina raised her eye brows. She had never seen Madsie do that before not even with her. Magnus asked whether she wanted to go on the swings and she shook her head. She was happy where she was. She started to draw flowers and a sun. Magnus looked at Katarina and Katarina smiled, “That my friend is how it’s done.”   
Karen came over to the table. “Are you going to finish your milkshake Madsie, Aunty Kat has to finish her meeting?” Madsie smiled and nodded. Tom walked back in with Alec; he was thirsty and finished his milkshake in seconds.   
Karen smiled, “Tom we have to go so Aunty Kat can finish her meeting.” Tom nodded. Tom looked at Madsie. Madsie laid back a little on Magnus chest and held the picture up and handed it to Magnus. “Can I have it?” Madsie nodded.   
Magnus smiled “Thank you” Madsie smiled.   
Tom looked at Alec, “Good luck with the Interview- I hope you get it.” Alec smiled. Karen smiled, come on you too. We have got things to do.  
They walked out and Magnus had the picture still in his hand. Katarina smiled.” Why don’t I leave you to it. Have a chat and let me know. “  
Magnus spoke, “We would be happy to adopt both of them.” Alec looked at him and smiled. Katarina smiled, “are you sure. You don’t to talk about it first.” Magnus shook his head.   
Alec shrugged, “If Magnus is happy.” Katarina smiled. You two are so cute.   
Magnus looked at Katarina; they might not want to come. Katarina shook her head. Magnus I have never seen Madsie act like that before. Not even with me. She has never climbed up on anyone.  
Alec smiled, doesn’t surprise me, his is very snugly” Magnus blew Alec a kiss.   
Katarina smiled. “You could take them today, but if they could stay for a couple of days, that would be great. It is their birthday in two days so why don’t you come to their party and you can take them home. “  
Magnus and Alec smiled. Alec looked at Magnus, “Can we organise everything in a couple of days?” Magnus smiled and nodded.   
Katarina got up, I am just going to organise the paper work, and “stay here and I will be back in about 15 mins.”   
Magnus rubbed his hand over the picture. Alec leant in and kissed him on the cheek. “Are you ok?” Magnus smiled. “Just a little over awed I think. Alexander we have a beautiful little girl and another beautiful little boy.” Magnus shed a tear.   
Alec smiled, “and they have one absolutely fantastic, caring, loving and gorgeous-Papa. “  
Magnus had Alecs hand in his. Magnus looked out onto the garden. “He reminds me of RAF.”  
Alec nodded. “And Max. Remember when we took them to the park and I pushed Max so hard he went flying off and crashed into the ground.”   
Magnus laughed. “And he wanted you to do it again.” They both laughed.   
Alec looked at Magnus, So what do we get them for their birthday. Alec was thinking. Magnus smiled, “A family.”   
Alec nodded, Max is going to be wrapped, “I’ll call him.”   
Magnus stopped him. “Why don’t we wait until we get home? You know regardless Max and Tyler will take that flat downstairs.”   
Alec nodded. “I know- Max is just so young.”   
Magnus smiled. “He can always come home. I think Tyler and Max will be together for a very long time. You do know we’ll have to redecorate.”   
Alec nodded and smiled, “Oh I never doubted it for a second”   
They signed the papers and hugged Katarina as they left and would come back for the party.  
Alec and Magnus arrived back at the apartment and Tyler and Magnus were sitting at the table. Max seemed nervous asking, “So how did you guys go.”   
Magnus smiled, “Well it’s more complicated but in 2 days we will have 2 little additions.”  
Max was surprised. “Two?”  
Alec nodded, “a boy and a girl, they are twin warlocks.”  
Max was beaming, “Oh that is great I can’t wait to meet them.”  
Magnus and Alec filled Tyler and Max in on all the details and Magnus placed the picture on the fridge asking, “And you too, how did you go.”   
Max smiled, “Yes, it is small but it will do, nicely.”  
Tyler cut Max off and spoke, “I have taken the apartment down stairs and asked Max to move in with me. I know you’re not that happy. But we are only 10 floors away and you can come and visit all the time.”  
Alec and Magnus nodded, Magnus spoke. “It’s not that we don’t think you should move in together Ty, It’s just a big step and well, as parents we are just concerned.”  
Alec butted in, “and I will miss you Max.” Alec didn’t realise how emotional it would be for him, He stood up and left the table.   
Magnus looked at both of them, “He is happy for you, don’t take it the wrong way.” Tyler and Max nodded. Magnus followed him out and so did Max. Max had a very close relationship to his parents and Tyler loved that. He thought it was sweet. Tyler stood up and walked out onto the balcony. “Um Magnus, do you think you could help us redecorate a little.”   
Magnus smiled. “Definitely.”   
Max smiled at Tyler, “Don’t worry Papa, it won’t take that long. It’s not very big. And hey-we can baby sit. Maybe Becky and Madsie can play together.”  
Magnus turned to max while rubbing Alec’s back, “And how did it go at the orphanage.”  
Max smiled. “Yes, great. All paid for.”  
Magnus turned to Max, “Be careful using any magic max. Its mundane remember.”  
Max nodded. “We really aren’t going to have anything to do with it apart from organise everything.”  
The day was nearly over and Magnus and Alec were dressed and heading out. Tyler and Max were popping over to Tyler’s and then heading out themselves.   
Tyler’s parents were very happy and George offered to help in any way he could.  
Max and Tyler headed out to the Italian restaurant they had gone to before meeting Anna and James there. The older man remembering Tyler and Max and the tip they left.   
From there they went to the bar as a band was playing Max had danced with Anna. Max had a few drinks and a few more. Tyler noticed Max was perhaps having a little too many and as the night progressed Tyler knew what he would be doing tonite, looking after Max.   
Max walked up to Tyler throwing his arms around his neck, his voice slightly slurred, “I love you Tyler. “   
Tyler laughed,” I love you too blue eyes”.   
Max turned to James, “I am moving in with this stunning man.”   
James smiled, “I know”   
Anna looked at Max, “I think you are a little drunk “  
Max laughed “I think I am a lot drunk. Can someone please get me another drink?”  
Tyler grabbed him, “Do you think instead I could take you home.”   
Max smiled, and lent onto him. “Oh yes, but don’t tell my boyfriend, he gets very jealous. Do you think anyone would mind if we had sex right here.”   
Tyler laughed. “Yes I think they would.”  
Max was trying to undo Tyler’s shirt buttons. “Max, How about I take you home and we have sex there. “  
Max smiled,” That is exactly why I love you Tyl..You are not only really hot, but very smart.”   
Tyler laughed. “Come on Romeo let me take you home.”   
James and Anna were smiling. Max went to wave his hand in the middle of the bar and Tyler grabbed it and kissed it. Max kissed Anna good bye and patted James on the back.   
Max turned and kissed Tyler goodbye and Tyler laughed, “No I am coming with you, Anna and James are going together.”   
Max shrugged and kissed James on the cheek. “You be good to her.”   
James nodded “always.”  
Tyler decided to grab a taxi. Max was snuggled in and playing with his hands, Max was loving and funny sober and more loving and hilarious when he was drunk. The cab driver couldn’t stop laughing. Tyler gave him a tip and held Max up as he walked inside.   
Magnus and Alec had just got home themselves. Alec looked as Tyler smiled, “Someone has had a little to drink.” Max swung around and looked at Tyler, “Who?”   
Tyler laughed and kissed him , “You”   
Alec had never seen Max drunk before, Max walked up to him and placed his hands on his face- “I love you dad.”  
Alec laughed. “I love you too Max.”   
Max shook his head, “No I really mean it.”   
Alec grabbed his hands and smiled. “ And I really love you to.”   
Max turned to Magnus, “Isn’t he great Papa?” Magnus smiled.   
“Papa”, Magnus looked,   
“Yes Max”.   
Max yelled, “I really love you.”   
Magnus smiled, “I love you too.” Alec was trying not to laugh.   
“No Papa, I don’t think you understand. I really love you.”  
Magnus smiled, “and I really love you too.” Then all these little hearts started to fall from the ceiling. Magnus looked at Tyler and smiled, “Someone is going to have a very sore head tomorrow.” Tyler nodded and Max swung around, “Who?”   
“Come on gorgeous lets go to bed.”   
Max smiled looking at his parents, “I am going to bed with my boyfriend- I never noticed the walls spin before- they look so pretty.”  
Tyler laughed. “Yes they do.”   
“ Tyl”  
“yes Max”  
“ I don’t feel very well.” Tyler walked straight into the bathroom and Max said, “Oh you’ve redecorated it looks lovely” And Max started to throw up. Alec and Magnus burst out laughing. Tyler walked out to get some water as Max kept throwing up. Magnus walked past and patted him on the shoulder. Plenty of water and a couple of dry biscuits should be ok. Tyler nodded hearing Max from the bathroom, “Are they Carrots, I don’t even eat carrots.”   
Tyler and Magnus laughed. Tyler raised his eyebrow. “It is going to be a long night.”   
Magnus patted him on the back and smiled. “Only for you. If it makes you feel any better, he won’t feel great tomorrow.”


	9. One day to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow there will be new additions to the family, But today it was obvious there were things that still needed to be sorted.

Magnus woke up early there was much to do to prepare for the arrival of the twins. They would be bringing them home tomorrow afternoon and Magnus wanted to have everything just right. Magnus walked into the boy’s bathroom and stood looking at the layout, there was a vanity, shower and toilet. He waived his hand and a bath appeared.   
There was one more problem and the last thing Magnus wanted to do today was to upset Alec but it had to be discussed and Magnus new how Alexander would react. If the twins were moving into Max’s room. Then Max, even if it was for a week would move into Raf’s room, which meant, Raf’s things would need to be packed up. Alec had made it very clear he wanted the room to be left exactly as it was.   
Magnus walked in and sat on the bed with the door opened and smiled. Looking around and remembering all the times he had asked Raf to clean his room, all the times Raf had slammed the door on them angry about something, all the times he had tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. He looked at the didgeridoo he had got for his birthday that had not been played since and he sighed. This was going to take some negotiating today Magnus would talk to Max.  
Alec had walked into the kitchen and looked around, he couldn’t see Magnus anywhere. Then he noticed the door to Raf’s room open. Alec sighed as he knew what he should do, but it was hard for him.   
Alec made two coffees and took them in placing one coffee down on the bed side table and sat next to Magnus. “What are you thinking?” he asked.  
Magnus smiled, “I am thinking of how we are going to talk about this without upsetting each other or fighting.”  
Alec smiled, “You mean me?”  
Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s, “Alexander, I know it’s early, but can you just listen to what I thought would work” Alec nodded.  
“Max is not really going to move in here, they are moving downstairs next week so that won’t matter. Katarina said that Tom & Madsie like to share everything as they are very close. So I thought if they shared Max’s room all we really had to do was move Rafs bed out and tidy up and turn it into a play room. The only thing apart from the bed I think needs to go is his clothes. No one is going to wear them. That is all I want to do.” Magnus sipped his coffee watching for Alec’s reaction.  
Alec sat and thought about what Magnus said, He was right, the clothes should go and a playroom would make sense. Alec rubbed Magnus hand, and nodded. “That’s a great idea.”   
Alec kissed him and smiled, “Thank you”. Magnus placed his coffee down and ran his hand down Alec’s face.  
“No Alexander, Thank you.”   
Alec smiled and kissed him again, “No Magnus, Thank you” They both laughed.   
Alec got up, “I’ll start breakfast-I think someone is going to have a sore head today-should we make him pay.”   
Magnus nodded and got up as well, “definitely”   
Tyler was up and had already started breakfast.   
Alec smiled, “How’s our patient”  
Tyler smiled, “Not very well- I think the words were-I am never drinking again.”   
Alec smiled and lent in to Tyler, “You do realise we are going to have some fun with him this morning.”   
Tyler smiled and nodded, “only fair really.”   
Magnus smiled, “Parental revenge- will be so sweet.”  
Tyler laughed.   
Magnus looked at Tyler, “Something from the Opera “Carmen” perhaps, or some Hillbilly blues?”  
Alec smiled, “Carmen.” Magnus cranked up the sound and within minutes, Max was out of his bed and sat at the table looking rather fragile. He looked at Magnus, “I hate you all.”   
Alec and Magnus laughed and so did Tyler. “How are those carrots?” Magnus smirked.   
Max was very unwell, “Oh what’s that smell- Magnus smiled- I thought we would have fried brains with onion and mushrooms” Magnus waved his hand and they appeared in front of him. Max got up from the table quickly and went to the bathroom heaving.   
Magnus turned to Tyler- “Oh this is so much fun” Tyler shook his head smiling.   
Max went to the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk. Drinking almost all of it and belching. He looked pale.   
Alec looked at Tyler, “You are a lucky man”   
Max looked at Alec, “DAD shhh, stop yelling. Papa can you fk Carmen off.”   
Magnus smiled and shook his head, “Nooo. And don’t swear at the table.” Max sighed. He stood up and went back to the fridge and grabbed a packet of frozen peas and held them to his head.  
Tyler smiled, “Why don’t you have a shower, you’ll feel better.” Max nodded.  
Magnus waited for the shower to turn on and then looked at Tyler-“Cold shower would be better.” Max yelled out and they all laughed.   
Max walked out eventually and sat at the table. Tyler had made him toast, juice and a bacon & egg roll.   
“At least Tyler will look after me. He loves me- not like you two.”   
Alec and Magnus drew a breath with Alec leaning over Max and hugging him hard, “We love you Max” he started to pull and sway Max from side to side.   
Max laughed “Oh don’t do that-Get off”   
Magnus looked at Max, “Seriously, I need you to move your stuff today.”   
Max nodded. “I am just going to take some clothes and pack everything else up. What are you going to do with Rafs stuff?”   
Magnus smiled. “We are moving the twins into your room and then we are going to turn Rafs room into a play room when you leave.”  
Max smiled, “Raf would love that. I can stay at Tyler’s for the week if you want?”   
Alec shook his head. “No, I would really like you to stay and get to know the twins.”   
Max nodded. “I can’t wait.”   
Tyler smiled, “Would you like me to stay at my place for the week, just to give you all some time?”   
Magnus and Alec shook their heads as Alec answered, “No not at all. You should get to know them too.”   
Max turned to Alec “So when’s the next family dinner, tomorrow night?”   
Alec shook his head. “No the week after, just before you move.”   
Max smiled. “Like a Hello & Goodbye party”   
Magnus spoke, “Maybe like a Moving in-Moving out Party.”  
Then the door bell rang. Everyone looked at each other as Magnus answered, it was Jace & Clary. They walked in and Magnus removed the Opera, Jace looked at Max and smiled at Tyler, “What’s up with you Maxi.”  
Max smiled “Hangover.”   
Jace laughed, “You look like shit.”   
Max nodded, “Thankyou Uncle Jace”   
Jace laughed. “What was it?”  
Tyler smiled , “Tequila, blue Vok and a shot of white rum.”   
Jace asked, “How many?”   
Tyler answered “9.”   
Jace raised his eyebrow and Clary laughed. “Well only fair you suffer. We have all been there.”   
Max smirked, “Did you get woken up by Opera?”  
Jace smiled.”No sympathy here Max- you bought it upon yourself.”   
Max shook his head, “And you said you loved me.” Jace laughed.  
Tyler put juice in front of Max and ruffled his hair. Max was starting to feel a little better.   
Alec poured Clary and Jace a coffee as Clary pulled out a present, “I hope you like them, just a little house warming gift for the twins.”  
There were two little plaques with their names on them- One for Madsie and one for Tom.   
Magnus smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “They are beautiful. Thanks.”   
They stayed for a while chatting, both of them very excited for Alec and Magnus then they had to go, They were going on a picnic and Jace promised Clary he would turn his phone off.   
Jace looked at Alec, “If there are any dramas, you are getting the calls.” Alec nodded.  
Magnus placed a drink in front of Max, It was green and thick, Max stared at it. “I am not drinking that.”   
Magnus smiled. It will cure your hangover instantly and it may look awful, but its tastes like strawberry.”  
Max raised his eyebrow and looked it. Magnus had lied. It did not taste like strawberry, Maybe off strawberries that had been buried in cow shit. He went to gag but managed to hold it down. Within 10 minutes, he did feel better. His head was not pounding and he could actually think. Tyler had showered and changed and while Max wanted to sleep, he knew he had to pack up his room and moved things into Rafs room.   
Alec walked in with some bags, “You can pack up Rafs clothes if you want. It’s ok; No one’s going to wear them.”   
Max nodded, “Do you want to help me?”   
Alec shook his head   
Max was still struggling, “Please Dad, I don’t want to do it by myself.” When it came to it- Max really didn’t want to either. Tyler headed off home kissing Max and assuring him he would be back later.   
Magnus watched as Alec and Max started packing the clothes paying close attention and folding them neatly. Magnus couldn’t bear it. He walked in and decided to help. Max grabbed the pile of Jumpers on top of the shelf.   
“Oh I remember this one- It was one of Rafs favourites and he got really angry when I wore it.” Max tried it on and now it was too small.   
Alec laughed. He remembered when it use to swim on Max. They had packed the clothes and Max had opened the bedside table draws. He gently closed the draws and placed them in the cupboard down the end. Magnus noticed as Max went into his room and grabbed his draws; they were the same size and design just different colours. Max put some of his clothes in the wardrobe and the others in boxes to move. Magnus went to move the didgeridoo Anna had given Raf for his birthday and Max looked at him asking, “What are you doing!”   
Magnus smiled, “I am going to put it in the lounge room.”Max nodded.   
Magnus took it out and using magic placed it on the wall above the family photo.  
Alec smiled, “It looks really good there.”   
All they needed to do was pull the bed out and put Max’s double bed in there. Alec walked out. Magnus waved his hand and the bed was gone. Max moved his bed in.   
It wasn’t even lunch and Alec was on the balcony with a scotch. Magnus walked up behind him and placed his left arm onto Alec’s chest rubbing it. Alec grabbed it with his hand and held it.   
Magnus grabbed the scotch out of his hand and drank the rest. “Want to do something fun.”   
Alec raised his eyebrow. “Like what?”   
Magnus smiled “set up the twin’s room. “ Alec nodded. They walked into the empty room.  
Magnus stood in the middle, “Ok shoot”   
Alec smiled. “Beds”  
Magnus waived his hand and 2 beds appeared one of either side of the room  
Alec smiled, “bed side tables”   
Magnus waived his hand and 2 appeared.  
Alec smiled, “Lamps” Magnus waived and they appeared.  
Max heard them and went in to see. He looked at them both- “Oh that’s far too boring, What about this.”  
Max had waived his hand and there was a racing car bed for Tom and a pretty pink bed for Madsie. Tom had a superman doona cover with matching pillow case and Madsie a bright pink one.  
Along the other wall was a dresser with four draws and lights around the mirror like the ones you see in the movies and a toy box.   
Alec and Magnus looked at Max with Alec saying, “Hey you are pretty good at this, you don’t think it’s a bit obvious, pink for girls blue for boys?”   
Max smiled and then shook his head, “I like pink. If they don’t like it you can always change it!” Alec and Magnus made a few extra little changes and they were ready to go.   
Alec looked at Magnus, “The Name plaques” He went into the kitchen and handed them to Magnus. Magnus put them on the door.  
Alec then looked at Magnus, “We haven’t got them anything for their birthday. We can’t turn up with nothing.”  
Alec was right. Magnus and Alec went through the toy catalogue and Max shook his head, “Nope, Look it says what ages they are for on the box. 3 and up does not mean 7 is ok. Just get them something they can play with.”  
Alec liked the doll it was soft and bright and cuddly. There was a truck with a bucket on it.   
Max shook his head- “He can hardly dig up the carpet- What about that one -a fire truck with flashing lights and it makes noises.”  
Alec smiled, “That will be great at 6 in the morning.”   
Max laughed. “That’s alright; I am buying them musical instruments for Christmas.”  
Magnus smiled, “and they can come down and play them at your place anytime they like.”  
Katarina had already asked Madsie and Tom would they like to live with Magnus and Alec and Tom and Madsie were very happy. Katarina reminded Magnus not to go over bored with gifts as she knew what Magnus was like. Alec stopped dead in his tracks- “Oh know.”   
Magnus thought it was serious, “What?”   
Alec looked really worried, “How do I brush a girls hair -Well you know- How do we do all the girlie things with the bands and things.”   
Magnus laughed and kissed him, “we’ll work at it.”  
Max smiled, “Call aunty Izzy- she knows all about it.”  
Alec shook his head, “She’s somewhere in the Amazon.”   
Magnus smiled, “We could always bring in a hair dresser”  
Alec nodded, “That’s a great idea- Oh you were joking. “  
Max smiled, There is one thing you are missing. Magnus and Alec looked at Max- “A cake for tomorrow night, here at home. I’ll call Anna.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Oh what happens if they don’t like us.”   
Max smiled, “They can move in with me. They will love their big brother. What about a swing set on the balcony?”Max waved his hand and there were two swings side by side.  
Max stood up, “well I am going to lay down for a bit. I am very tired.”Magnus and Alec nodded.  
Max went in his room and opened the cupboard; he then opened the draw of Rafs side table. There was a box about half the size of a standard house brick. The key was stuck to the bottom. It was Rafs treasure chest. Max had one as well. It was where all his secret things went. Max opened it. There were 3 teeth which Max new to be Rafs baby teeth, there was a picture of Raf and Max and there was the beaded necklace that Max had made for Raf for Rafs 10th birthday with some help from Magnus. Max held it and put it around his neck. There were a couple of rocks with faces drawn on them and there was a treasure Map. The treasure was Map was of the apartment. It was drawn in pencil and coloured in with dashes and an x marking the spot. Max stood up and followed the map. Magnus and Alec watched Max wondering what on earth he was doing. Max followed the map- ten steps, jump three times- turn around and walk another five-turn right and then walk another five another left and turn again, Max found himself on the balcony turned around and jumped twice, then lay down on your stomach X. Max found strapped to under the lounge a red leather bound diary. He lent down and carefully removed it and opened it turning the first page. Diary of Raf Lightwood - Do not touch ever. Max smiled. Sat on the balcony and started to read it. Magnus walked out –what on earth are you doing. Max handed him the treasure map- Magnus sat down. Noticing the red leather diary Magnus and Alec had given Raf for Christmas when he was 10. Alec walked out, “what’s up.”   
Magnus showed Alec the treasure map. Alec noticed the diary and grabbed the diary out of Max’s hand asking “What are you doing?”   
Max looked at him. “I am reading it”  
Alec was angry, “Like hell you are.”   
Max was surprised by Alec’s reaction. “Dad!”  
Alec looked at him, “Is it yours?”   
Max sighed. “Oh come on.” Max looked at Magnus   
Alec looked at Max, “You have no right to read it- Diary’s are private.”   
Max stood up “Only when the person that writes them is alive- Why do you have to make this so awful. They are the thoughts and feelings of my brother- I found it and I am reading it- What is the matter with you? If you don’t want to be reminded of Raf- then that’s up to you- but I do and I want to read it. And I want to remember and you are being ...”   
Max stopped and walked away, grabbing the diary from Alec.   
Alec went for Max. “Don’t you say that to me? I think of it every day”  
Max stood his ground, “Then say it- Say it dad.”  
Magnus stood staring at both of them.   
Max was inches from Alec, “You know what- Do yourself a favour and read it. You never know- you might even find some peace.” He pushed the diary into Alec’s chest.  
Max turned to Magnus, “You need to get him to say it”   
Alec was inches from Max’s face, “Say what- what is it you want me to say Max?”   
Magnus closed his eyes, praying that Max- hang over or not would think before he opened his mouth. Max looked at Magnus and Magnus shook his head pleading with a begging face.   
Max screeched, “Raf is dead. D.E.A.D. -Dead. And you need to say it -SAY IT!”  
Magnus closed his eyes, now it was too late. This was exactly what Magnus didn’t want to happen today.   
Alec yelled back, “NO”  
Max yelled, “SAY IT”  
Alec was so angry “NO.”   
Max started to glow and the balcony shook.  
Magnus pulled Alec back towards him and stood in front of Max.   
Magnus was furious,”Max, STOP. Right now! Do not make me do something we will all regret. You cannot tell anyone how to feel and when to feel it. And you certainly cannot treat your father like that. I will not put up with it. Not from you not from anybody. Is that understood! Who the fk do you think you are?” Magnus never swore.  
Magnus wasn’t finished, He swung around to Alec, “And you- Ya think you could have handled that better? You don’t get to say what Max can read and what Max can’t- It’s not yours either!”   
Max put his head down, he knew Magnus was right. He also knew he might be powerful, but he wasn’t going to take on Magnus, power was one thing- experience was another.   
Alec was in tears, Max was in tears and Magnus was almost in tears if he hadn’t been so angry. Alec pushed Magnus out of the way. Alec knew he had over reacted. It was the shock. It consumed him like a wave. And he was also a little concerned that Max might have done something to him if Magnus had not have been there. Max was right, he had every right to read it and if it made him feel better than he should.   
Alec placed his arms tightly around Max and kissed him on the side of the head, “I am sorry, Max. I am really sorry. I know he is dead. I know he is gone”   
Alec realised while we had his own feelings as they all did, He was also a father and though he never meant to, he did sometimes forget how Max wanted and needed to see things. That’s what he was sorry for, He was sorry for being selfish and not considering the other most important thing in his life other than Magnus. Max.  
Max had buried his head in Alec’s chest, “It’s not fair- I just need to be able to talk to you about it. Who else can I talk to? I can’t talk to you or Papa because of this.”   
Magnus caught his breath realising how alone Max had been. “Dad -You need to read the first page, Please. For me.”   
Alec nodded. “ok, Ok- ssh- It’s ok Max I will.   
Max was crying, Alec was crying. Magnus was now in tears. Magnus walked up to both of them. “Come on- Lets sit down and read it together. We will read a bit each.”  
They all regathered and sat on the couch. The first page was a drawing of Raf, Max, Magnus and Alec and chairman Mao the pet cat with the words-My family. Max was coloured in blue.  
The second page was a little poem.   
Roses are Red – Max is blue  
To all my family   
I love you

I have two dads and I love them a lot. I have a little brother and he is funny. Dad is a shadow hunter and I want to be just like him. Papa is a warlock and he is heaps of fun, he lets me have ice cream for breakfast when dad goes to work.   
Alec looked at Magnus” I didn’t know you did that. “  
Magnus smiled, “Sometimes”  
Max laughed “all the time.”  
The story continued- When I get bigger I am going to be just like my dad. Dad and I are best friends, but don’t tell Max.  
They kept reading and laughing and Max was right. It was good. There were little pictures here and there. Bits about other family members even when he was angry. ‘All I wanted was a blue whale and Papa and Dad said No- it’s so unfair. Max laughed.  
Dad is angry with Max- I told him Max is just a little kid. I don’t like it when dad is angry or when dad and Papa fight. It makes me sad. I saw dad cry today, that was very sad. I hope I never make dad or Papa cry. Neither Alec nor Magnus could remember exactly what happened. When I get bigger I am going to make a rule that no one cries.  
Magnus sat there rubbing Alecs back. Max smiled, “I think that is a great idea.”   
Max’s phone rang, It was Tyler. He was on his way over. Max asked him to wait a while and told him what had happened. Tyler understood and offered to pick up the cake from Anna for tomorrow and Tyler would see him later.  
Magnus phone rang, it was Katarina, his heart stopped and he answered it. There were no issues; Katarina was simply confirming everything for tomorrow. The party was from 12 till 2pm and then they could all go home together.  
Max had his head on Alecs shoulder as they were reading. Alec turned to Max. “I am sorry Max.”   
Max smiled, “Me too dad.”  
Alec put his arm around his shoulder, “You can always talk to me about anything- I never meant to make you feel like that.”   
Max nodded. “I am sorry too, Papa is right, I can’t tell you what to feel and how to act. I know it’s different for you and Papa. And I am sorry I was so angry, I would never use magic on you- I don’t want to hurt you- ever.”  
Alec smiled. “Well I am glad to hear that.”  
Max kissed Alec on the cheek,” I really don’t know what I would have done if it had been you. I have to tell you something?   
Alec raised his eyebrow.  
Max looked serious. “Papa was right, Raf never would have let any of us get hurt, and If I had been there-I would have done the same thing. And if Papa had been there, he would have done the same thing. If I can be half the person you and Papa are- I will have a good life. You guys are my hero’s.”  
Alec smiled and a tear ran down his face, “Oh dad- No tears remember”   
Max wiped it from his face, “Tears of Joy Max.”  
Magnus had walked back and overheard them and Alec looked up to see Magnus a blubbering mess.   
“Oh Magnus.” He stood up and hugged him.   
Max stood up- ‘This emotional stuff is exhausting. How about we put the diary on the book shelf and then any of us can read it whenever we want.”   
Magnus and Alec smiled as Alec replied, “That is a great idea.”   
Max walked passed Magnus and stopped kissing him on the cheek. He placed his head down and removed the beaded necklace he had made for Raf and put it over Magnus head, “Remember when you helped me make this for Raf- It was in his treasurer chest, I think you should have it- It matches your eyes.”  
Magnus pulled away from Alec and hugged Max so hard; Max thought he was going to break a rib.  
“Breathing would be good. Now I am going to have a nap. I am exhausted; Oh can I come to the party tomorrow?” Magnus and Alec looked at each other, “Of course, I thought you were?”  
Max smiled, “I wasn’t actually invited.”   
Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Magnus spoke, “You don’t have to be invited. You’re their big brother.”  
Max went inside and Alec and Magnus collapsed onto the lounge. Alec was stroking Magnus hair as Magnus leaned on him. “You know- I do actually feel better.”   
Magnus smiled. “Really”   
Alec nodded. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”   
Magnus didn’t say anything-   
Alec did feel bad, “Oh No Magnus don’t argue with me.” Magnus smirked and Alec smiled.   
Magnus looked at him, “It's a shame really”  
Alec raised his eyebrow and pulled away, “What is?   
Magnus reached over to stretch out,”Well I was going to yell and scream at you and then we could have had make up sex. “  
Alec laughed. “The day is not over yet.”   
Alec looked at him, “Wanna make out.”   
Magnus chuckled, “Always my love”  
Tyler arrived with the cake and Max was still asleep. Tyler had been invited to Tom and Madsie’s party but he couldn’t go. He was looking after Becky as Maria and George were going out. Alec asked him about girl’s hair and Magnus had used his magic to produce a wig. When Max awoke and walked out into the lounge Alec and Tyler were practising different hair designs. Max and Tyler were out on the balcony and playing on the swings. Tyler was pushing max. Max was playing and said, higher higher. Tyler pushed really hard and max literally went a complete full circle. It surprised him and surprised Magnus and Alec. Max laughed and jumped off the swing and looked at Tyler, “You are so strong.” Tyler blushed and winked at him. Max grabbed Tyler and kissed him on the lips leaning into him. Tyler swung him around and pressed him up against the wall. “One more week Max, Want to go down stairs and check out our place. “ Max smiled, “we don’t have keys.”   
Tyler pulled away,” are you not a warlock?”  
Max smiled. “Oh god, Yes. Shall I porthole us in?”   
Tyler smiled, “ah huh.”  
Max saw the glint in Tyler’s eye. He turned to Magnus and Alec. “Hey we are just popping out for a little while. Won’t be long”  
Tyler disagreed, “yeah we will be.”Max blushed.   
Magnus and Alec smiled.  
Once they had left Alec said, “They are going to have sex aren’t they?”  
Magnus laughed,” ah Ha.”  
Alec smiled. “Good on them.”And then he raised his eyebrow and looked at Magnus, “Now about that fight.”  
Magnus laughed as Alec stood up and started to walk towards him. Magnus was moving further away, “Now what would you like to fight about Alexander?”  
Alec smiled manoeuvring to cut Magnus off between the kitchen and the lounge. “Oh I will think of something,”  
Alec moved quickly and Magnus just managed to avoid being grabbed. “You will have to do better than that shadow hunter, maybe you are getting to old.”  
Alec laughed, “Oh ok- we’ll do this- Hey I am not 600 years old-Are they wrinkles.”   
Magnus looked at him seriously,” that’s not funny-I do not have wrinkles”  
Alec smiled, “Yeah you do- what are they called, Crows feet?”   
Magnus stood indignant,” I do not have crow’s feet- “   
Alec smiled as Magnus pushed him away “don’t you touch me Alexander Lightwood”  
Alec had his hands around Magnus waist “Don’t worry Magnus, I don’t love you for your looks”  
Magnus looked serious, “You are not having sex ever again.”   
Alec laughed, “Yeah I am.”   
Magnus was trying not to laugh, “Not with me you won’t “he pushed Alec away and Alec pinned him and lifted his leg gently up into Magnus thigh rubbing it. Magnus was distracted as Alec whispered; grabbing his hands, “Or are you worried you won’t be able to keep up.” And bit him on the neck.   
Magnus had his hands grabbing Alec’s collar- “You are mine shadow Hunter- Let’s just see who can and who can’t keep up. “Alec kissed him hard on the lips as they made their way up the hall and into the bedroom.   
Max had sent a message to say he wouldn’t be home for dinner, but he would not be very late.   
Alec and Magnus were wrapped in each other’s arms lying in bed. All sweaty and feeling very relaxed. Magnus stroked his arm,” are you hungry? “  
Alec smiled, “yep”   
Magnus kissed him on the chest and offered to cook while he went in and had a shower.   
Alec grabbed him.” Can we just lie here for a little bit longer?”  
Magnus smiled and nodded.” What are you thinking about? “  
Alec smiled. “Oh lots of things, the way you make me feel the absolute love I have for you, How beautiful you are, How great our life is, even the bad bits are so much better because of you.”   
Magnus was playing with his chest hair and rolled onto him, “and it’s not over yet Alexander” and kissed him gently.   
“Alexander, You are the love of my life and that is saying something!”  
Alec smiled, “why is that- Because you are so old? ”  
Magnus grabbed his nipple and squeezed it hard and Alec winced, “Ouch.”


	10. Madsie & Tom

Chapter 10  
Madsie and Tom  
Max ran into his parent’s bedroom, “Come on It’s nearly 12 –We are going to be late.”   
Magnus and Alec jumped up and fumbled around the room as Alec tried to focus on the time, He could not believe they had slept in. Magnus watched as Max burst into laughter.   
Magnus groaned and Alec through a pillow at Max.  
Max looked at them, “That was for ‘Carmen’ yesterday. I have made breakfast and it’s pretty edible, though Tyler was distracting me when I was making the pancakes.”   
Alec looked at the time it was only 8:30. He headed for the shower and Magnus slowly rose and walked out to the kitchen with Max passing him a coffee.   
Max and Magnus sat at the table with Magnus picking up a slightly burnt pancake and smiling as Alec joined them.  
Max was munching on toast “So are you guys nervous?” Alec and Magnus shook their heads.  
Max leaned back laughing, “Liars-Well I am super excited- I can’t wait. You know Raf always wanted a sister.” Max was watching for Alec’s reaction.   
Alec smiled, “I know, He asked Papa to turn you into a girl”  
Magnus laughed, “I had forgotten about that.”  
Max laughed, “I didn’t know that.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “You should of.” Max hissed at him.  
Magnus turned to Max, “You know you don’t have to move out if you don’t want to. You can stay at Tyler’s every night- But you don’t have to move out. The twins don’t need a toy room. It’s important that you know that.”  
Alec was listening very carefully. Alec new Magnus well enough to know that it was more of a request to stay then a statement.   
Max leant back, “Oh I know, but I really do want to move in with Tyler. It’s not that I don’t want to live here with you and the twins, but I would like to move in with Tyler and you know- have the odd party, suffer in silence if I have another hang over” Max flashed his teeth.  
Max answered his phone, It was Anna, and He stood from the table and went out onto the balcony.  
Alec turned to Magnus, “Ok, what’s up”  
Magnus smiled, “Nothing, I just wanted Max to know he doesn’t have to go. I didn’t want him to think he had to. I am going to have a shower.”  
Max re entered the room and sat down, “Papa is so cute when he is so soppy.” Alec smiled.  
Alec walked into the bedroom; there were clothes all over the place. Magnus was sitting on the bed. Alec walked up to him handing him a silk shirt and dark long blue Jean shorts, “Here these are my favourites, We are going to our 7 year olds birthday, not to meet the President. Max is right- You are cute when you’re soppy.”  
Magnus laughed. “I am a bit nervous”   
Alec smiled, “You are too beautiful to be nervous. Come on. Just think, tonight we will be tucking them in and tomorrow we are going to all have breakfast together.”  
Magnus smiled and nodded.  
It was nearly 12 and they were knocking on the door of Katarina’s. The sun was out it was a beautiful day. Katarina opened the door and almost pushed Magnus and Alec out of the way, “MAX.”  
She hugged Max hard, “Oh you look stunning, and Look at you.”   
Max grinned, “Here that - I am stunning”   
Alec laughed, “Oh please do not encourage him.”  
Katarina smiled, “Oh and you two know you are my favourite people in the whole world.”   
They all hugged. Katarina invited them in and they headed to the cafe where they had originally met Madsie and Tom. There were little balloons and streamers and the tables had been put together so there was one big party table. All the kids were playing outside and Alec and Magnus looked around.   
Tom was the first to notice them, He came running in with Madsie, “Hello” Alec and Magnus and Max all smiled.  
Madsie ran towards Magnus with her arms out and a picture in her hands, “Magnus picked her up, “Hello sweet pea”  
“Hi Tom, Happy Birthday.” Alec smiled and Tom smiled back, “Aunty Kat said we are going to live with you.”   
Alec smiled, “Aunty Kat is a very smart lady.”  
Tom looked at Max, “Are you Max.”   
Max smiled, “Yep. You must be Tom.”   
Tom smiled “I have a bear called Max- Would you like to play with me”   
Max smiled, “Oh would I”  
Tom grabbed his hand taking him outside. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, they were all worried over nothing. Madsie climbed down off Magnus and ran out to play with Tom and Max leaving her picture on the table. Katarina walked in and offered them coffee and as they stood watching.   
Katarina looked at them both, The presents they bought for them were still wrapped sitting on the table. Katarina looked at Magnus and Alec, “They are beautiful kids.” Magnus smiled, Alec asked Katarina if Madsie spoke at all, Katarina shook her head, “Rarely. But she can, she would just prefer to draw.”  
Alec looked at the picture; It was similar to the one on their fridge except it was in a house.   
Magnus and Alec were watching as Madsie and Tom were playing with Max. Max was having a great time.   
Alec smiled, “I am not sure who is adopting who.”   
Katarina laughed, “You know they are adopting you right?”   
Magnus laughed and nodded. “Is there anything we need to know?”  
Katrina shook her head, “No just don’t separate them, and if one falls over or gets sick. So will the other, It’s a twin thing rather than a warlock thing, I will send you the research. As far as magic goes, Madsie is more into her magic than Tom” Magnus nodded.  
Katarina smiled, “I am sure the High warlock of Brooklyn can handle 7 year olds.”   
Tom ran in and grabbed Alec’s hand, “we need you to push,” Alec smiled and walked out with Tom. Max was pushing Madsie on the swing.   
Katarina smiled, “10 minutes Tom and then we will do cake.”   
Tom smiled and nodded looking at Alec, “Do you like cake.”   
Alec nodded, “I love cake. Our friend makes the best cakes. We can go and see her bakery if you like.”  
Tom nodded, “Oh yes please.”  
Katarina looked at Magnus, “So how is Max.?”  
Magnus smiled, “All loved up with a shadow Hunter”  
Katarina laughed, “Just like his Papa. You know considering Max is adopted, He is so much like you and Alec. Raf was the same.”   
Magnus nodded and Katarina placed her hand in his, “I’m sorry Magnus, I didn’t mean to bring it up.”   
Magnus smiled, “Oh No, that’s ok.”   
Katarina smiled, “Let’s get these kids all sugared up and home.”   
Katarina walked out and rounded up all the kids. They walked in and stood around the table and Katarina placed a cake in front of them which read, “Happy Birthday Madsie and Tom.” They all sang to them and Madsie and Tom with Alec Magnus and Max all stood together as they cut the cake. Katarina took a photo.   
It was time to go and Alec and Magnus and Max watched Madsie and Tom said good bye. They would return there for school and Katarina had agreed for them to have a week off. Tom was very happy.   
Magnus smiled and opened a portal,” shall we” Magnus had Madsie and Tom had climbed on Alecs back. Max looked and kissed Katarina goodbye, “Why am I carrying the bags.” Katarina laughed and then within moments they were in the lounge room.   
Madsie and Tom looked around. Max had placed the bags down in their new room as Alec and Magnus gave them a tour showing them their bedroom and the bathroom and where they slept in case they needed anything and then Tom noticed the balcony.  
Tom placed his hand over his mouth, “You have swings” Max laughed.   
Madsie came running out.  
Tom looked at Madsie, “I know and we don’t even have to share them.”   
Max smiled, “Well, that’s not quite true, I like swings too.”   
Tom sat next to him. “Don’t worry, I can push you, I am 7 now.”   
Max scruffed his hair, “and I will push you too.” Tom nodded.  
“Who’s that?” Tom was looking at the picture on the wall.  
Max smiled, “That is my/our big brother Raf. He is not with us anymore”  
Tom nodded, “Is he in the stars?” Magnus and Alec were listening as they were making coffee and Madsie had sat up on the table starting to draw.  
Max smiled and nodded, “Yep”  
Tom nodded, “My mamma and nanna are in the stars. They are very lucky you know.”  
Max smiled, “why is that.”  
Tom smiled, “Well all you have to do is look up at night and see how many friends they have.”   
Max smiled. Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus rubbed his back. It was as good a theory and explanation as any other.   
Tom climbed on Max, “Did Raf like cake, my nana made lots of cakes so they would get along very well.  
Max smiled, “Raf loved cake.”   
Tom scratched his head,” Um Madsie and I want to ask you something, It’s private”.   
Max looked and raised his eyebrow. Tom whispered in his ear, “Which one do I call mum.”  
Max roared with laughter so hard, Magnus and Alec turned the corner as Max pointed, “Well that one- I call Papa and the other one I call Dad.”  
Tom smiled, “Do you think we should to.”  
Max smiled, “It would probably be easier, they are used it.   
Tom smiled, “Ok we will.”  
Max smiled, “Do you want to ask Madsie first?”  
Tom shook his head, “No she agrees.” Magnus turned to Madsie who was around the corner and she looked at both of them, smiled and nodded.   
Magnus looked at Alec and raised his eyebrow smiling and asked Madsie if they would like to go and unpack and settle into their room. Madsie nodded and Tom climbed off Max stating, “We are just going to unpack.”  
Magnus and Alec helped them put their clothes away and the only thing left was the presents that were still wrapped. Alec asked Tom & Madsie if they would like to open them, they both nodded and Alec and Magnus watched as Tom unwrapped his fire engine and Madsie unwrapped her doll. Madsie kissed her doll and hugged it and Tom pushed the fire engine and looked at Madsie- they swapped toys and Madsie started to push the fire engine and play with the buttons as Tom grabbed his bear and the doll and started playing with them. Alec smiled and rubbed Magnus back.  
Alec looked at Tom, “So do you bath together,”   
Tom screwed up his face, “If we have to, but I don’t really like baths.”   
Alec smiled, “Would you rather a shower.”  
Tom shook his head, “I would rather not at all.” Madsie giggled.  
Alec laughed, “We have bubbles- you can test it and see if it works properly”  
Tom looked at him, “Ok.”  
Magnus ran the bath and left the door open as Madsie and Tom jumped in.  
Magnus asked, “Do you need any help and Tom shook his head, “No- We can do it.”  
Magnus, Max and Alec were in the kitchen.   
Magnus turned to Max, “what was so funny before?”  
Max smiled, “They wanted to know which one was mum.” Alec’s eyes bulged and Magnus laughed.  
Tom and Madsie spent 20 mins testing the bath. They got out helped each other dry off and get dressed and came back out. Alec went into the bathroom and there was water everywhere. He smiled.   
Max had helped get dinner ready and Tom and Madsie sat next to each other with tom trying to push Madsie in. Alec helped.   
They finished the meal and bought out the cake. Madsie and tom smiled and Tom took a bite looking at Madsie, “I know- this is the best cake.” Madsie nodded.  
They all went into the lounge room and talked about kid things, they played a game called Like- Not Like. Tom liked most colours Madsie liked pink and yellow. Tom liked swings but not sandpits and Madsie liked flowers and to draw. Tom did not like peas and Madsie did not like carrot. They both loved books and reading.  
Alec and Magnus laughed as Max said, “I don’t like carrots either.” Tom ran into his room and grabbed a book and his bear. He came out and looked worried.   
Magnus looked at him, “What’s the matter Tom?”  
Tom looked at his bear, “He does not want to be called Max anymore- I think we will call him Raf”  
Alec, Magnus and Max looked at each other. Tom noticed they did not seem happy, “Or I could call him Fred?” Max looked at Alec hoping to hell he would not freak out and so did Magnus.   
Alec smiled, “Which name does bear like?”   
Madsie looked at Tom who replied, “Bear likes Raf”  
Magnus smiled, “He doesn’t really look like Fred. I think Raf is a great name.”  
Tom nodded. Madsie climbed up on Alec with a book and Tom climbed on Magnus, “You will have to squeeze in the middle Max.”   
Max smiled, “I might go and have my bath.”   
Tom nodded, “It works really well.”  
Madsie and Tom snuggled in as Magnus read the book he had been given, It was a Dr Seuss Classic, green Eggs and Ham.  
By the end of the book Tom had fallen asleep and Madsie was yawning. Alec and Magnus picked them both up and carried them into their beds. Alec kissed Tom on the head and he twitched his nose as Alec placed his finger on the bear, as it was tightly tucked into his arm as Magnus leant down to Madsie and kissed her also smiling, “Good night sweet pea”  
They swapped and walked out of the room closing the door behind them. Max was still in the bath. It was about 9:30 and Tyler rang the door bell. Magnus answered and Tyler knocked on the bathroom door and found Max playing with the toys in the bath. Tyler shook his head and went to sit out with Magnus and Alec. Max eventually joined them and Tyler and Max went to bed.  
Magnus reminded Max that there were two little people in the next room and Tyler smiled. “Don’t worry Magnus, I think all we will be doing is sleeping, I am exhausted. Becky wore me out. If I have another tea party I think I will drown. Magnus laughed as Tyler and Max headed to bed.  
Alec and Magnus sat out on the balcony “Oh what a day” Magnus sighed.   
Alec had his arm around him, “It was a great day. They are telepathic aren’t they?”  
Magnus lifted his wine, “Yes I think so.”  
Alec stroked Magnus hair, “Why do you think Tom renamed his bear.”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh who knows- I am very proud of you Alexander. I thought you might freak out.”  
Alec smiled, “I thought it was very sweet.”  
Magnus placed his glass down and whispered, “You constantly amaze me Alexander”  
Alec leaned in, “In good ways I hope.” He leant in a kissed him gently on the lips.  
Magnus smiled, “Mostly- It’s been a great start.”  
Alec laughed, “I have to say, I must be getting old, I am a little exhausted as well.”  
Magnus smiled, “Pity. Come on let’s go to bed, I have a feeling it’s going to be another early start tomorrow.”


	11. Realm Rips

Chapter 11  
It had been 3 weeks since the twins had joined them and two weeks since Max had moved out. Not that he had really, and Magnus didn’t mind at all. He came every morning for breakfast and to take the twins to school picking them up in the afternoon and bringing them home before going down stairs. He would even pop up and tuck them in when he could.  
Tyler had started University and still worked at the bar as many shifts as he could and Max had finalised everything for Mundane Orphanage.  
Alec was going to be late tonight. He had a meeting with Philip the head Vampire of the second quarter. Alec had been summoned to negotiate with the wolf pack; Philip wanted an alliance with the wolves over the disputed border.   
The full moon was fast approaching and Philip new that the wolves would not accept the current agreement. Philip did not want a war. He was on a good thing with this mystery warlock. He had nick named him “The Feeder”. It was simple, Philip would receive a message with an address and he or one of his minions would go and ‘pick up’ dinner. Philip had noticed one thing. They were all men so far and they were all guilty of a horrible sin. A sin against children, so who ever the warlock was at least had some moral code, though even Philip considered the agreement quite ruthless for a warlock. Warlocks were powerful and they could have easily simply destroyed them.  
This warlock, whoever it was, wanted them to suffer and Philip guaranteed they did.   
Philip sat in a high backed 18th century chair as Alec entered, “Mr Lightwood, Thank you for coming”  
Alec nodded, “Philip, What can I do for you?”  
Philip smiled, “What no small talk. How are Magnus and the family?”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “My apologies, I did not mean to be rude”  
Philip nodded, “I have changed my mind, I am willing to ‘give’ the wolves the court yard in full (also referred to by the mundanes as Time Square), and I want their assurance that we can use it to move freely. We will not hunt on either side.”  
Alec looked surprised, “Sounds reasonable. Why? That is where I believe you have the most success”  
Philip smiled, “We don’t need to, we have, you might say, an anonymous donor?”  
Alec looked at Philip, “What is that.”  
Philip smiled, “Oh don’t worry, these are not innocents. These are predators in their own right. They are given to us- by who I cannot tell you as I do not know. But it is a warlock that I am sure of. It is really a community service. We don’t hunt and it gets rid of them.”  
Alec smiled, “and increases your numbers.”  
Philip shook his head, “No. We drain them- that is the deal-It is a win-win really- they are awful, a little bitter but the fear makes up for it”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “and the bodies”  
Philip smiled, “Dumped in the old tunnel”   
Alec looked at Philip, “I will contact the wolves and let you know, though I am sure they will agree.”  
Philip nodded and smiled, “I will hear from you then”  
Alec left and called Luke on his way out. Luke agreed without hesitation that is all they wanted. They were willing to allow them to transit through- with the exception of the full moon. Luke knew he couldn’t control all the wolves and it would be more dangerous for the vampires. The last thing Luke wanted was a war as he could not afford to lose any more of his pack over issues that would not actually resolve anything. Alec called Philip and Philip had agreed. He knew wolves were at their worst on the full moon.  
Alec entered the apartment, “Magnus was just putting the kids to bed. Alec walked in and tucked them in kissing Madsie on the cheek and Tom on the forehead.  
Madsie turned to Alec, “Nite Dad.” It was the first time Madsie had spoken directly to him and Alec’s heart melted.  
Alec smiled, “Goodnight Princess.”  
Tom smiled, “Nite Dad”  
Alec smiled back, “Goodnight son”  
Tom looked at him, “Um aren’t you forgetting something.”  
Alec smiled and walked up to him, Leant down and kissed his bear on the forehead, “Good night Raf”  
Magnus smiled and waited for Alec to meet him at the door, before turning the light off.  
Magnus looked at him and smiled as they sat on the couch with Magnus lying between his legs with his head on his chest.  
Alec was stroking Magnus arm, “I saw Philip tonight. He handed over the courtyard to the wolves asking for nothing more than safe passage.”  
Magnus was surprised, “Why the change”  
Alec sighed, “Apparently there is a warlock feeding him mundanes.”   
Magnus laughed, “I don’t think so. I would know if a warlock was doing that.”  
Alec stroked his hair, “Are you sure, He was pretty sure it was a warlock. There’s another problem, there not turning them. They are draining them. Philip said he didn’t know who it was.”  
Magnus stared, “I will make some calls tomorrow, but Alec- It does not seem likely. Warlocks don’t have to- they could just use their magic turn them into bugs and squash them.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Tyler and Max arrived after taking Madsie and tom to school to the Institute. Tyler was being put through his paces. His father George had reminded him to stay focused and don’t show his true strength as it would draw to much attention. Tyler agreed.  
Max has kissed him good luck and went to see Jace as he knew Jace would be watching from his office.  
Tyler stood on the training room floor with Guy the Head Trainer.   
“Ok Ty- Let’s see what you’ve got.” Guy started basic combat skills to which Tyler handled himself very well. Guy pushed a little harder and once again Tyler managed to keep up seemingly with ease. Guy looked at him, “You’re holding back.”  
Tyler winked, “Maybe a little”   
Guy laughed and thought Tyler could physically handle himself, but how was he under pressure. He started to sledge him trying to throw Tyler off. Then he called on another trainer, Tyler once again managed to handle them both.  
Guy smiled, “I hear you’re seeing Max”  
Tyler smiled, “What of it.”  
Guy shook his head, “Not for long- The things I could do to that boy. It would be so worth it.”   
Guy was not interested in Max at all as Guy was in a long term relationship with Lilly and had a child, but Tyler didn’t know that.  
Tyler’s eyebrows pulled together his lips tightened, “Touch him- and I will kill you myself.”   
Guy smiled, “I was just waiting for someone to break him in. Those blue eyes, that tight ass, I bet he gives good head.”  
Tyler had enough, “You’ll never find out”   
Guy winked at him, “Don’t bet on it.”  
Tyler ran at Guy and with such force smashing Guy into the wall so hard bricks dislodged.   
Tyler through him into the wall and Guy fell to the ground.   
The other shadow Hunters came to Guys defence. He was hurt. Tyler had done the same again to them.   
Jace and Max were watching from the screen in Jace’s office and both ran to the training room. Whatever it was that Guy had said to Tyler, Jace noticed the change in Tyler immediately.  
Guy lay on the floor almost unconscious.   
Tyler stood over him as Max and Jace entered. “Like I said, you keep away from Max, or I will kill you myself.”   
Tyler had his foot on his chest and Tyler knew all he had to do was press a little harder and Guy would be dead in seconds.  
Guy smiled struggling to breath he placed his hands up to surrender. He was sure he had at least two broken ribs. Guy shook his head, “I don’t want Max- I was just testing you.”   
Jace and Max walked in and Jace ran to Guy, “Are you ok?”   
Guy shook his head. Jace looked around and 4 out of his 7 trainers were struggling to breathe.   
Jace looked at Guy, “What on earth did you say to him?”  
Guy smiled, “I told him I wanted Max’s ass.” Jace smiled and shook his head.  
Max stood in front of Tyler who was felling very annoyed with himself and very embarrassed.   
Tyler walked up to Guy, “Sorry I thought you were serious.”  
Guy tried to smile as Jace had his arm around him, “Well at least we know Max will always be safe. I don’t know what you are but you are not a shadow Hunter.”  
Jace looked at Max and Tyler. “Go see Alec, I’ll be there soon.”  
Max turned to Tyler, “My back is really itchy and hot.”   
Tyler looked at him concerned.   
Alec was sitting in his office as Max and Tyler walked in. Tyler started to scratch Max’s back through his shirt. But the itch was getting worse and the heat so hot Max was sweating.   
Alec called Magnus. “It’s Max, something is going on.” Magnus was there in a second.   
Max took his shirt off and the mark was there, it was like a burn and glowing. Magnus saw the words flash up on his back. Magnus was on the phone to George, Tyler’s father. George came straight away. Tyler was holding Max’s hand. Max was begging him, “Please just scratch it. “  
Tyler looked at his back, “Max, if I scratch it any more I will make your back bleed.”   
George walked in, “There’s a storm coming.” Tyler suddenly let go and dropped to the floor. The last time Magnus had seen that was when Magnus tried to remove it. But no one is trying to remove it now.   
George leant down to Tyler, “Is it like before.” Tyler nodded.   
George stood up. “I need to call Maria.”   
Gorge read the letters, and his face changed. The letters simply read, “We will rise and destroy all”   
Jace turned the corner and stepped back, “What then?”   
He saw the marking on Max’s back, he saw Tyler bent over, He saw George, Magnus and Alec.  
George looked at Magnus, “We need to get them up on the roof. Quickly. Mother will meet us there.”  
Jace was confused. Max was beaming off so much heat and his back looked like his skin was melting.  
When they got to the Roof Maria was already there.   
Jace looked at her, “How did you get there, here.”   
Maria smiled at him as George replied, “Earth Dragon.”  
Jace was surprised. He had heard of them but had never seen one in real life. There was energy all around. George looked at Magnus. “Are you ready to protect your son?”   
Magnus nodded.   
Tyler looked at his father as George knelt down beside him. “Ty-You need to stand and do not let go of Max’s hand. Tyler, do not let go, No matter what happens.”   
George turned to Max, “Max, I know it hurts, but you need to hold onto Tyler, Do not let go, no matter what” Max nodded.   
They formed in the sky like black bowling balls before opening into serpents with wings that spat venom. The shrill cries were high pitched, they were sky demons.   
Maria drew a circle as George helped Tyler up and stood him beside Max placing their hands together.  
Maria smiled at Magnus, “Are you ready my friend.”   
Magnus smiled and turned to Alec and kissed him. “Trust George Alec.”   
Alec looked at him and kissed him hard. Looking at Maria he said, “I need him back.”   
Maria smiled and put her head down and her arms out. She bought her hands together and there was a bright light, Jace looked at Alec as both their jaws dropped. She was stunning in colour bright red with a green under body. Magnus jumped on.   
Alec was stunned, He looked at George “and what do we do.”  
George smiled. “Shoot any you can. Do not let them get near the boys.”  
George looked at Jace, “Make sure they do not leave that circle.”   
George placed his hands out and lightning hit the first ball before it opened.   
Alec started with his quiver as George yelled, “behind you.”   
Max felt like he was being pulled and lifted off the ground, his feet rising, Tyler looked at him, I have you. Look at me Max- I have you.   
Alec watched as Magnus and Maria flew up into the clouds, he had lost sight of him. The sky lit up purple.  
Alec shot another ball. Jace noticed Max was starting to slide he ran around to the other side and shoved him back straight into Tyler who grabbed him with both hands and wrapped him arms around him as Max buried his head in his chest. Tyler didn’t move.   
Alec watched as Magnus and Maria circled again through the clouds, this time the sky turned yellow. Alec kept firing with George taking the last. George and Alec and Jace surrounded the boys waiting for more. There was a huge clap of thunder and the sky flashed a bright white, with no more black balls falling from the sky Magnus and Maria headed back down to the roof landing safely.   
Magnus disembarked falling off Maria on the ground as Maria changed back to her human form.  
George ran to her and Jace ran to Max and Tyler as Alec leaned down to Magnus.  
Jace sat down and looked at the sky and back at everyone, “I really need a drink, and an explanation.”   
Alec smiled as Magnus nodded, “Oh me too.”  
Maria looked at Ty & Max, “Is everyone safe.” Ty drew back from Max and looked at him, making sure. Max nodded and put his head on Tyler’s chest.”  
Magnus looked at Jace, “It’s called a realm break. It’s when one realm is interrupted by another.”  
Maria looked at George, “Please tell me you got them all?”  
George smiled and nodded.  
Jace looked at Magnus, “So who were they after- Tyler or Max and what did they want?  
George looked at Magnus, “They want Max.”  
Alec looked at Magnus as Magnus looked at George, “I don’t think so, none of this happened before Tyler arrived.”   
George looked at Magnus,” Why do you think we came. Do you seriously think any 18 yr old warlock can summon Medusa, Can you do it?”  
Alec pulled Magnus up and Max still had his head on Tyler’s shoulder gripping his shirt with his hand.  
Tyler pulled him away, “How is your back?”   
Max nodded and lifted his shirt; there was no mark to be seen.  
Jace looked at George, “I so need that drink- So what do we do now.”  
George smiled, “We go home.”   
Jace looked at him, “What that’s it- It’s done”  
George nodded, “Until next time.”  
George looked at Magnus, “We need to talk”  
Magnus looked at Alec and smiled back at George still catching his breath. He walked over to Maria and placed his forehead to hers. “Thank you”   
George smiled, Alec didn’t.  
Magnus looked at Alec,” I will see you at home, I have some calls to make sort out who this warlock is that’s feeding vampires mundanes and I will pick up the twins as I want to speak to Katarina.  
Alec looked annoyed, “Magnus!”  
Magnus sighed and touched Alec on the hand, “Alexander, Please I will explain when I get home, everything will make perfect sense, I am fine and we are all safe.” Magnus kissed him.  
Alec kissed Magnus back and smiled, “I doubt it- It never does”  
Jace laughed   
Max had heard Magnus and stood still. Tyler looked worried, “Are you ok?”  
Max smiled, “Just tired and cold.”   
Magnus walked up to Max, Go back to our place and rest- Do not portal, catch a cab, I will be there soon.” Magnus kissed Max on the cheek.  
Magnus opened a portal and walked through.


	12. The Secrets Out

Tyler took Max home to his parent’s apartment and covered him with a blanket laying next to him until Magnus arrived.  
Magnus had called all the warlocks he knew with most of them laughing at him. Philip was many things, but not a liar. He could of course simply be wrong, but then who could do it. Who had the power and knowledge- Luke, very doubtful but he had to ask.  
Luke answered his phone, “Hey Magnus, How’s things”  
Magnus laughed,“Oh don’t ask, Hey I know this is going to sound rather odd, please don’t be offended. Are you feeding mundane scum to the vampires.” Luke had the same reaction as the others, He laughed.  
“No- what type of scum? There are a few.”  
Magnus sighed, “One’s that prey on innocent children.”  
“No but it’s a bloody good idea.”  
Magnus was becoming frustrated, “any dead or missing bodies unaccounted for?”  
Luke answered, “No, not that would be obvious. I will look into it.”  
Magnus stood at the door to pick up the twins from school. He asked Katarina whether the twins could play while they had a chat. It wasn’t just mundanes that abused children- warlocks, seelies vamps it was like a cross realm disease.  
Katarina had no idea, she couldn’t think of anyone and she hadn’t heard a thing.  
“Magnus, there are easier ways, Sounds to me like someone is seeking vengeance, perhaps someone who was abused as a child.”  
Magnus agreed. Regardless it was not ok.  
Katarina smiled at Magnus, “I don’t actually have a problem with it.”  
Magnus looked surprised. “Katarina, It is against the accord. No one feeds mundanes to anyone in the down world.”  
Katarina shrugged. “Good riddance I say.”  
Magnus shook his head, “Look I don’t disagree with the principle, but their setting a very serious precedence- Next what, murders, then what, parking tickets.”  
Katarina laughed, “Oh please Magnus- you are over reacting.”  
Magnus sighed, “And what happens if they are wrong, an innocent person will die- since when do you support vigilantes?”  
Katarina looked at Magnus, “Look around Magnus- How can I not?”  
Magnus looked at Katarina, “You know I love you, but please tell me it has nothing to do with you.”  
Katarina looked at Magnus, “Magnus I have not heard, done or seen anything that is remotely even close. Are you happy?”  
Magnus sighed and nodded. He would go see Philip tonite, “I’m sorry it has been a big day.”  
Magnus took Tom and Madsie home. Alec was there and Max was fast asleep beside Tyler. Magnus stood out onto the balcony and sighed as Alec approached.  
“So how was your day”  
Magnus laughed, “No one- Not one single warlock has any idea, I am going to see Philip after the kids are in bed-How is Max?”  
Alec smiled “ok I think- What happened today?”  
Magnus sighed, and presented through Magic two glasses of scotch.  
Alec raised his eyebrow as Magnus spoke, “Realm rips are where something or someone has pierced a hole normally they are looking for something, think of it like watching kids open a present. They know something is there they just don’t know what it is or can’t get to it. I just can’t work out how they or it found us.”  
Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus neck as he stood behind him,” Tyler nearly killed Guy today and took out 4 of the head trainers.”  
“What! Why?”  
Alec smiled, “Guy was testing him and told him he was going to have Max.” He dislodged bricks Magnus.  
Magnus nodded, “That will do it- something is tied to Tyler and Max and feeds off the energy. I need to speak to George.”  
Alec kissed him on the neck, “I would have done the same if Guy told me he was going to have you, That thing with Maria was pretty cool.”  
Magnus smiled. “I have not done that for centuries.”  
Alec took another drink, “What happened in the clouds, I was scared you would be hurt.”  
Magnus touched Alec’s hand, “I was sewing the rip up.”  
Alec pressed further into Magnus, “What are we going to do.”  
Magnus took a sip of his drink. “What we always do Alexander, get it sorted together. There is no way we would have survived that without Maria and George.”  
Alec heard Tom and Madsie giggle “What are they up to.”  
Alec walked in and smiled, beckoning Magnus to come in. Madsie and Tom had drawn with pen all over Max and Tyler’s face.  
Magnus smiled and looked at them both. “Come on you too- come out for a swing.”  
Alec tried not to laugh as they quietly tip toed out leaving Tyler and Max to sleep.  
Alec pushed Madsie and Magnus pushed Tom.  
“Papa higher, higher.” Magnus laughed and waved his hand as Tom hung on.  
Madsie did not like to go high, she liked to twirl. Alec wound the swing rope tighter and tighter and let go, watching as she spun quickly like a spinning top giggling.  
Max woke first and looked at Tyler and smiled, He had coloured pen all over his face.  
Max placed his hand on Tyler’s chest and rubbed it softly. Tyler woke and turned into him and smiled, “You have pen on your face”  
Max laughed, “so do you.”  
Max stood and though he felt a lot better, he was slightly unstable, very dehydrated and extremely hungry. Tyler went and grabbed the milk and Max almost poured it over his head. He drank 4 litres in 5.3 seconds.  
They walked out onto the balcony. Tom and Madsie Alec and Magnus all laughed.  
Max turned to Tyler, someone has drawn on my face , “I wonder who it was?” Tom laughed.  
Max grabbed Madsie, “who is the artist in the family?” Madsie smiled and kissed him on the cheek and pointed to Tom.  
Tom looked at her, “No I did Tyler’s” Tom looked up, he had dobbed himself in. Tyler grabbed him and swung him around by holding and arm and one of his legs. They called it the helicopter.  
Magnus said, “Ok so who’s hungry”  
Max put Madsie down and smiled. “I could eat a horse.”  
A horse went thud on the table and Magnus laughed waving it away, “Madsie- It’s a figure of speech sweet pea.”  
Max smiled and Alec shook his head. Tyler looked shocked, It was a big horse.  
Ok wash up you guys and we’ll have dinner. Magnus could not be bothered cooking. He waived his hand and food appeared, roast lamb, chicken, bowls of vegetables, baked potatoes, gravy, bread rolls- it was a feast fit for a for a king.  
Alec looked at Max and Tyler, and are you guys going to wash up.  
Tyler smiled, “Can we stay for dinner?”  
Magnus smiled, “Of course- actually could you guys stay and watch the twins, Dad and I are going out.’  
Max was serving, “Oooo hot date.” Madsie giggled.  
Magnus smiled, “Not quite, we are going to see Philip , he thinks there’s a warlock feeding them mundanes.”  
Max laughed, “Why on earth would he think that.”  
Alec was helping Tom mash his vegetables in with the potatoes, it was the only way he would eat them.  
Alec smiled at Tom and shrugged, “He told me- some warlock sends him an address and they pick the mundanes up, apparently.”  
Max smiled at Madsie and pinched her bread roll off her plate, “what type of mundanes?”  
Alec shrugged, ”Awful ones.”  
Madsie had finished and climbed on Max’s lap.  
Magnus looked directly at Max. Max diverted his gaze. Max was the only warlock he hadn’t asked. Magnus also knew how deeply and protective Max was about children, especially after finding Becky and funding the mundane orphanage.  
Madsie and Tom kissed Max and Tyler good night and Alec and Magnus tucked them in.  
Alec turned to Max and Tyler, “Ok well we won’t be long”  
Magnus looked at Max, “Unless there is something you want to tell us.”  
Alec looked at Max and back at Magnus, “Magnus what is going on?”  
Alec had seen that look before. Magnus was furious which was very different to Magnus being pissed off or angry. Magnus sat straight with both hands flat on the table tapping his index finger. He was showing his warlock mark and in truth, It scared Alec. It never ended well. Magnus voice lowered as each word was an accusation, Alec could feel the anger rising in him.  
Magnus looked at Tyler, “Did you know?”  
Tyler raised his eyebrows, “Know what?”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Oh you don’t think.”  
Alec did not get time to finish. Magnus raised his hand to stop Alec from speaking. This was ‘The High Warlock of Brooklyn’ and after 25 years Alec new the difference.  
Magnus looked at Max, “Shall you tell them or should I?”  
Max looked up, “What?”  
Every word that Magnus spoke hissed out of his mouth, “It’s you isn’t it?”  
Tyler laughed, “You think Max is feeding mundanes to vampires, I think I would know”  
Tyler looked at Max, “Max?”  
Max looked at Magnus, “Oh what is the big deal”  
Alec couldn’t believe it, Tyler couldn’t either. Alec looked at him, “Oh Max!”  
Tyler and Alec looked at Max, It was obvious Tyler didn’t know. “I can’t believe it- Max?”  
Max was prepared for the conversation with Magnus and Alec. He had thought that it would be Alec that would lose it as the shadow hunters were the protectors of the mundanes from the down- worlders. He hadn’t wanted to have this conversation with Tyler he had intended to tell him sooner or later. Now he was battling two fronts at once.  
Max looked at Magnus, “Oh so what! It’s a win win really, the vampires don’t need to hunt, they don’t turn them and the mundane scum get what they deserve”  
Alec yelled. “We do not feed mundanes to vampires, we are supposed to protect them-What were you thinking?.”  
Max stood his ground, “Well I am not a Shadow Hunter, so I don’t see the big deal”  
Max looked at Magnus, “and you- how could you have a problem with it. You held the doll. You killed the mundane that did it. Don’t you stand there and lecture me!”  
Max started to glow and Magnus stood his ground, “You can not be judge and jury, It is not your place. We do not feed mundanes to vampires. It’s not right.”  
Tyler looked at Max, “I can’t believe it”  
Max turned to Tyler, “Oh don’t tell me you agree with them?”  
Tyler shook his head, “No- I can’t believe you kept it from me, after everything that has happened.”  
Max sighed. “I did not lie- I just didn’t tell and no one asked”  
Magnus looked at Max, “You know better- we do not involve ourselves in mundane life, let alone mundane filth unless we have to- How many?”  
Max looked at Magnus and scoffed, “45! Unless it suits you! Why is that? Is it because the all powerful high warlock of Brooklyn can’t bear the thought of what everyone will think and question the ‘perfect’ little parents. You know what- I can’t believe you are trying to even defend them- what the fk is wrong with you? I don’t need to justify myself to you. I don’t live under this roof and what are you going to do about it- You can’t stop me!”  
Max went to walk out the front door and Magnus waved his hand and bolts appeared across the front door and a sound board across the door of the kid’s bedroom.  
Alec looked at Magnus and whispered under his breath, “Oh shit.”  
Tyler stood looking at Alec.  
Alec stood between them, “Ok – Lets just all calm down and breathe-It has been a big day.”  
Max stood in full warlock mark, “You know you can’t- You can’t stop me.”  
Alec looked at Max, “Shut up Max.”  
Magnus smiled and not in a pleasant friendly way. “Oh Yes- I actually can, It stops now DO YOU understand ME? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME”  
Max stared. “FINE-Could the High Warlock of Brooklyn open the freaking door?”  
Magnus stood his ground, “NO- SAY IT- YES I UNDERSTAND”  
Max stood staring at him, The walls started to shake and the floor, Magnus shot out his hands and wrapped Max in a bubble and walked up to him.  
“45- and the pain is still there isn’t it- It’s not enough is it? Does Philip pay you? (Max shook his head) Max there are things you have not considered, I-We even the mundanes, don’t need warlocks and vampires to work together. I know you mean well and they do deserve it, I know- but not everyone is going to be as moral as you. Philip tells other vampires, they approach warlocks, warlocks charge them a fee, and not all of them will be as honest or honourable as you-innocent’s will get killed. That’s the reality. You are not a kid anymore and I am not sure that we could protect you from the clave. You haven’t considered all the issues. You need to. There is too much else going on with you and Tyler-Especially after today, so I am asking you as your father to please just stop- Please. We will come up with something else- I promise.”  
Max was scared, it was the first time that Magnus had ever used magic against him, he couldn’t do anything and his powers were useless. As Magnus spoke he did listen finally he sighed and nodded and Magnus removed the bubble and placed his hand on his heart.  
Magnus smiled and grabbed his hand, Max went to pull away and Magnus grabbed his hand tighter and held the back of Max’s head as he hugged him, “What are you doing, Papa- what are you doing? Dad!”  
Max felt a buzzing sensation over his body as if something was being removed. It didn’t hurt, but Max had no idea what it was.  
Alec and Tyler looked at each other- Magnus looked at Max and smiled, “It is ok- It’s ok just relax Max.” Max jolted and through his head back as did Magnus and then Magnus let go and collapsed to the floor.  
Max looked at Alec, “I don’t know what happened, What did he do?”  
Alec picked him up, “Magnus, what happened?”  
Magnus had tears in his eyes, “I’ll tell you later. It’s ok”  
Magnus stood up and looked at Max, “How do you feel”  
Max smiled, “I feel fine honestly.”  
Magnus smiled with tears rolling down his face. “Good- Excuse me. Magnus walked out onto the balcony and sat on the swing crying.”  
Alec walked out and kneeled in front of him, “Magnus, What happened?”  
Magnus smiled, “It’s called transference – I just removed the pain and the screams”  
Alec sighed, “And where did you put them”  
Magnus smiled, “Well they have to go somewhere Alexander, I will be fine- I just need to adjust to it.”  
Max and Tyler came out, “Papa- Did you do what I think you did. I can’t hear the screams?”  
Magnus smiled and Max put his head down, “Oh Papa- I can’t believe you did that, after everything I did, everything I said. I am so sorry.”  
Max went to hug Magnus and Magnus pulled away. “Noo you don’t. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’ll be fine. “  
Max smiled, “You are so much more than that. So can’t I hug you”  
Magnus shook his head “Hug dad, he can pass it on later”  
Max hugged Alec and kissed him on his cheek.  
Alec looked at Max, "Don't you ever doubt the love and what he will do for you!" Max nodded.  
Tyler looked at Magnus, “Can I hug you?”  
Magnus laughed, “No- you break people’s ribs”  
Tyler was embarrassed, “Yeah still sorry about that.”  
Magnus looked at Max and Tyler, “You two- get out of my house and go to bed I’ll see you tomorrow.” They nodded and left.  
Alec held Magnus tightly, “Oh Magnus-What a day. Seriously, I never would have thought, and I can’t believe Max, and you- what can I do.”  
Magnus laughed, “Nothing- you are doing it”  
Alec kissed him on the head- “The opposite of sad is happy yes? I will make you happy.”  
Magnus smiled. “You do”  
Alec grinned, “ well happier.”  
Magnus laughed, “You do”  
Alec rubbed Magnus back, “No really really happier” He raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
Magnus laughed, “How happy“  
Alec smiled and played with the chain around Magnus neck, “I like to hear you laugh- How about I run a bath”  
Magnus smiled, “ No I need to take my mind off things, Just talk to me about anything else other than today.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh well you have come to the right place for that, Hmm now let me see. How about this.” Alec pulled Magnus face up to him and kissed him softly and slowly as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, Magnus went to speak and Alec shook his head, “Shut up Magnus and let me kiss you.”  
__________________________________________________  
Max and Tyler walked into their apartment and Max said, “I am sorry I didn’t tell you, I was going to, I just hadn’t-what was I suppose to say, Oh by the way I feed some mundanes to some vampires today”  
Tyler turned to him, “I just want to know was it that you don’t trust me or because you know I would have begged you not to? Because If you don’t trust me – we might as well say good bye now!”  
Max stepped into Tyler, “I am sorry- there is no one I trust more. I was just consumed by it- I couldn’t stop the screams and I thought it would make me feel better- Papa was right-It didn’t.”   
Tyler pulled away, “Not good enough. If you can’t tell me everything, I won’t bother. Do I have to wonder what your doing every time I go to work, I wonder whether Max is murdering anyone today. Your parents would do anything for you, and you stood there and acted like a spoilt brat. I cannot believe you acted like that and I don’t like it. I was there on the roof today too.”   
Max stared at Tyler and nodded, “I am sorry, I am really. I promise no more secrets, but I didn’t lie to you.”  
Tyler nodded, “Yeah you did. So I am going to stay at my parents and you can think about what you want.”  
Max grabbed his arm, “When? When did I lie”  
Tyler had his arms crossed, “When I said, so how was your night for the last 2 weeks and you said good, you played with the twins and came home and watched TV”  
Max put his head down, “I am sorry, you are right- I did lie. I am sorry- really, Please don’t go. Ty..Please.” Max started to cry, he did understand the implications of what he had done and he knew he risked losing Ty.  
Tyler was not giving an inch, “I don’t think you get it Max-I thought I knew you- now I just don’t know- you don’t trust me and now I don’t know whether I can trust you.”  
Max shook his head, “No that’s not it- I wanted to save you the inquisition from Papa and Dad that’s all. If they knew you knew, they never would have forgiven you for not telling them. I didn’t want you to get caught up in it. I know you don’t believe me but I was trying to protect you. I promise I will tell you everything, everything. I will never not tell you anything I promise, Just please – I know your angry with me but don’t go-Forgive me.”   
Max rubbed Tylers arm with his finger, “There is something I do have to tell you and it is really important.”  
Tyler raised his eyebrow as Max continued, “I was actually a little turned on when you broke Guys ribs today, I know what he said to you.”  
Tyler was trying to stay mad at Max as Max ran his nail down his chest, “Yes well- that is because I love you and I was jealous”  
Max whispered in Tyler’s ear knowing it drove him crazy, Max moved his hand down to the top of Tyler’s jeans and then across from one side to the other, “I love you too. You know you are very sexy when your jealous, I suppose Guy is not really that bad looking.”   
Tyler smiled, “I am not having sex with you. I am angry with you”  
Tyler ran his hand over Max’s face wiping the tears, I do love you blue eyes”  
Max smiled, “I’ve heard make up sex is awesome”  
Tyler smiled, “Sex will not fix this Max. I am going to hold out, maybe for I don’t know –a year!”  
Max smiled, “Seriously, I know. I do- well it won’t matter then if I do this”  
Tyler sighed, his voice quivering, “No”  
Max whispered, “and this won’t matter either”  
Tyler groaned, “No! Oh Max. Stop It!.”  
Tyler pulled away, “Don’t ever pull shit like that again, otherwise even the High Warlock of Brooklyn will not be able to protect you.”  
Max nodded, “I know”  
Tyler looked at him, “Do you?”  
Max nodded again, “Yes, and I am so sorry, and disappointed that I hurt you and my parents, I didn’t think- but I really did do it for the right reason. I had no agenda other than trying to stop them doing what they do. You do know that don’t you?” Max was once again wiping tears from his face.   
Tyler sighed, “Oh Max, Come here- I know you did, I never doubted that for a second. And that is why I am still here. I think sometimes your heart is so big it squashes into your brain”  
Max laughed as Tyler wiped his tears. “Come on let’s go to bed.”  
Max stopped. “Can you just hold me”  
Tyler nodded, “That’s all, I don’t have the energy for anything else, I am exhausted.”


	13. A quick stop along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never assume anything, If you already have , you maybe be incorrect. Only 2 chapters to go. I hope you enjoy them.

Max had dropped the twins off to school and went to visit Anna. He had not caught up with her in person for weeks and there had been much to tell. Tyler was at Uni and all was going well.  
Alec had gone to the Institute and Jace and Alec had decided not to recommend Tyler for missions, for his own safety and his father’s request. Tyler would help if needed but there was little they could really teach him and Jace was very concerned he may cause more damage even if it was unintentional.   
Magnus stood watching the city from his balcony, smiling. The sun was out and apart from working on some potions and answering his messages, a cocktail and some relaxing was certainly the priority of the day.  
Magnus received a fire message; He opened it smiling, as he had not had one of these for years. He read it and waived it away and went inside and looked in the Library at the calendar. That changed things a little.  
He picked up his phone and called Maria, “I need your help can I come over.” Maria agreed and Magnus grabbed his coat.  
Magnus called Alec, Alec answered, “Hello my beautiful husband, how are we this morning.”  
Magnus smiled, “You know exactly how well I am you beautiful man, In fact- I think it’s time for a party, A big one.”  
Alec smiled, “Great idea, when?”  
Magnus smiled, “Saturday night- our place. I will invite all our friends and organise the whole thing. You let Jace and Izzy know. I have to go, I have lots to do.”  
Alec was looking at Jace as he spoke, “Ok, he is right here- I love you Mags.”  
Jace smiled and stuck out his tongue as if he was going to be sick.  
Magnus smiled, “I love you to my Alexander.”  
Magnus called Max. “Hey where are you?”  
Max laughed, “I am actually having cake with Anna”  
Magnus laughed, “You will get fat- Tell Anna there’s a party on Saturday night, she is invited and she is bringing the cake.”  
Max laughed, “You are in a good mood- What’s the occasion?”  
Magnus smiled, “Our Anniversary- 25 years- But don’t tell your dad- I want to surprise him”  
Max smiled, “Oh you won’t be able to keep it a secret.”  
Magnus laughed, “No he thinks it’s just a party.” Magnus new Max would tell Alec he was counting on it.  
Max turned to Anna, “Papa said there’s a party Saturday night and you have to come as you are bringing the cake. It’s their 25th Anniversary.”  
Anna nodded, “Oh I would not miss it- I don’t’ think James can make it though, He is on his way to LA and won’t be back for a week. He landed a really big commercial building, He is very excited.”  
Max smiled, “He is really good at what he does. I am glad you are happy.”  
Anna smiled at Max, “And you and Tyler seem to be going well all shacked up.”   
Max nodded, “I love him a lot, I can’t even explain it. We had our first fight the other night and I was so scared he would leave- It was my own fault, he has taught me so much about love- I cherish it and want to protect it.”   
Anna smiled, “Oh Maxi- you’re all grown up.”  
Max smiled, “Oh god no, he is just really important to me. So what cake are you going to make?”  
Anna smiled, “Hmmm I think it should reflect their personalities and lifestyle, something special- I better get started.”  
Max laughed, “Good Luck with that.”  
Anna smiled, “For yours- anything-Oh and I know just the thing.” Anna stood back and caught her breath.  
Max kissed Anna on the cheek and left, He would catch up with Ty at Uni for lunch.   
First he had to speak to Alec, He called him, “Hey Dad, I spoke to Papa, you know this party you are having. Do you know what it is for?”  
Alec smiled, “Because Papa wants a party so he shall have one, that’s all!”  
Max laughed, “It is going to be a big party. Tell me, what do you get someone for a 25th Anniversary?”  
Alec went quiet, “what?”  
Max laughed, “I am telling you so you get to celebrate 26- But you can’t tell him I told you-He thinks you forgot.”  
Alec was still reeling, “He was right I did forget-Oh thanks Max, I owe you one.”   
Max laughed, “I am pretty sure I owe you way more. Love you Dad”  
Alec looked at Jace his face pale as he raised his eyebrows, “Jace it’s our 25th Anniversary, what on earth do I get Magnus?”  
Jace looked at him and laughed, “You are asking me? Get him a puppy”  
Alec sighed, “I’ll call Izzy”  
Jace smiled, “That is a great idea.”  
The party was coming along well. Everyone that had been invited was coming, all the food and the cake was sorted.  
Magnus sat in Maria and Georges Lounge room smiling and playing with Becky. She had come a long way since the night he carried her down the stairs. She was healing well with her heart filled with love and laughter. She was cuddling into George as Maria sat next to him, “Magnus, are the boys alright”   
Magnus nodded, “Yes that is not why I have come. I need a favour”  
Maria smiled, “Yes”  
Magnus laughed, “Don’t you want to know what it is?”  
Maria shook her head, “I know what it is, as I am the only one that can grant it. I would be honoured.”  
George smiled, “Magnus, you are lucky I am not a jealous man. She loves you.”  
Magnus smiled, “and I love her George, Please do not mention that to Alexander.”  
George laughed, “Or Tyler.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows smiling, “Especially Tyler- I like my ribs”  
Magnus looked at Maria, “Tonight, I will come after we put the twins to bed about 9, Oh and we are having a party tomorrow night so you must come bring Becky as Madsie & Tom will be there.”  
Maria smiled, “I will be ready- What are you going to tell Alec”  
Magnus smiled, “I am organising a party, and I have lots to do.”  
Magnus headed home, he still had 2 spells to complete and to prepare for tonite.  
Alec had called Izzy twice and she finally returned his call, “Hello my big brother, what is up-You sound frantic”  
Alec nodded, “I am- Magnus is throwing a party and you have to come, it’s our 25th Anniversary, I can get Max to portal you and Simon through, but I need to find something for Magnus- What can I get him in such short notice and don’t say a puppy?”  
Izzy laughed, “I don’t know why you ask Jace-You have had 25 years to think about it Alec!”  
Alec put his head down, “I know but it goes so fast, and to be honest I forgot until Max reminded me. Magnus thinks I think it’s just a party.”  
Izzy laughed again, “You guys are still so cute. Thank god for Max, otherwise it maybe your last.”  
Alec laughed, “Still not helping.”  
Izzy thought about it, “Well according to the mundanes, anything silver is appropriate”  
Alec’s eyes lit up, “Magnus loves silver”  
Izzy agreed to come to the party and she would call Max herself as she hadn’t spoken to him for a while.”Glad I could help. See you tomorrow night.”  
Alec had narrowed it down to something silver, Jace laughed, “Like a bullet”  
Alec smiled, “I feel sorrow for Clary- seriously, there is something wrong with you.”  
Jace tapped him on the shoulder.”Hey 25 years, that’s a long time. Sure you want to go 26.”  
Alec smiled, “I could do another 150”  
Jace smiled, “Not sure anyone else could watch it for that long” Alec smiled.  
Alec called Martin the jeweller. Martin was a little weird rather dull man who was known for his workman ship rather than his personality. “Hi Martin its Alec Lightwood, I need your help.”  
Martin sighed, “Yes, what is it.”   
Alec breathed in, “It’s our 25th wedding anniversary and I need something very special for Magnus.”  
Martin sighed again, “Ah yes, when do you need it for.”  
Alec breathed in, “Tomorrow.”   
There was silence for a moment “So what are you looking for?”  
Alec held his breath, “I really don’t have any idea, something silver that Magnus would love.”  
Martin sighed, “Mr Lightwood, I may be many things, but a magician I am not. This isn’t a drive thru. You can’t just expect me to whizz up something, my work takes time and is detailed.”  
Alec sighed, “Martin please, I forgot and I would like to celebrate 26 years. Please- you know Magnus. You did our wedding rings”  
Martin sighed, “Yes, and I nearly had a stroke through the process.”  
Alec laughed, “Please.”  
Martin sighed, “I can hardly deny the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Fine- but it will cost you- Come tomorrow at 11:30, It will be ready then”  
Alec smiled, “Oh and will you come to the party tomorrow night.”  
Martin sighed, “Probably not.”  
Alec smiled, “Well you are invited and it would be an honour to have you there.”  
Martin sighed again, “Thank you but since I will be working all night to nite, and I will probably be sleeping. Will there be cake?”  
Alec smiled, “Oh yes, lots of cake.”  
Martin thought about it, “Anything else, or are you intending to tie up my phone for idle chat.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “No- No, I’ll see you tomorrow at 11:30”  
Martin sighed, “Don’t be late.” And click went the phone.  
Alec smiled; Martin had never let him down yet, though Alec always received a lecture it was worth it.  
Max and Tyler went shopping for clothes, food and a present for Magnus and Alec and then they would pick up the twins and head home. Tyler picked the gift; it was a small plague with a linked chain engraved with the words together forever.  
Alec arrived home about 6 and the twins were playing on the balcony with Magnus working in his Library.  
Alec walked up to him and kissed him on the back of the neck. Magnus smiled, “Hi- the twins are on the balcony, Can you start dinner, I have so much to do.”  
Alec smiled, “Of course, I bought a new shirt for tomorrow night. Want to see it.”   
Magnus shook his head,” Yes, but if you try it on, none of this will get done so can you wait until later, Oh and I have to pop out after the twins go to bed, but just for an hour, Oh and Max and Tyler won’t be coming for dinner, they bought food.”   
Alec nodded and laughed.  
The kids were in bed and Magnus kissed Alec goodbye, “I won’t be long, and when I come back- I want to see that shirt”  
Alec made his way to Georges and with Becky also tucked in and asleep, Maria turned herself into her real self, the Earth Dragon and George smiled as Magnus climbed on. “We won’t be long George.”   
George smiled, “I will have everything ready.”  
Magnus patted her neck, “Let’s go.” From standing position, she reared up, straight up, spreading her wings. She looked like a rocket. They entered the yellow ring and after a few moments of circling landed softly on a white marble floor.   
Catius smiled, “Oh Magnus my brother, good to see you” He patted Maria and gave her some water that sparkled like diamonds.  
Magnus hugged Catius, “Good to see you to. Is mother and father in.”  
Catius nodded, Magnus walked down through a marble corridor into an open room and felt the presence of his father.   
He knelt on one knee, “Father”  
A man 9ft tall, white in spirit light appeared holding a golden staff, “Magnus, It is good to see you. Please stand”  
A woman appeared, also white in spirit light and almost as tall.” Are you having fun my dear?”  
Magnus smiled, “Mother- Yes”  
His father bent down to him, “I was sorry to hear about the boy.”  
Magnus placed his head down,” Yes, that hurt, I can’t believe they did it.”  
Magnus father shook his head, “Oh no- that was...What it is called mother”  
Magnus Mother replied, “Free will husband.”  
Magnus father smiled, “We did send you some help”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes thank you.”  
Magnus father looked at him, “It’s time for you to come home”  
Magnus lowered his head, “Yes father”  
Magnus mother interrupted, “Oh let him play for a little bit longer- He does no harm.”  
Magnus still had his head down as his father stared at him, “Would you like to play on earth for a little longer?”  
Magnus shook his head, “I love my mother and father and will do as they wish.”  
Magnus mother interrupted, “Oh my husband, Go on- let him play. He does no harm, he is still a baby.”  
Magnus father considered her request and sighed, “You know you are my favourite Magnus, Is mother right, would you like to go back and play?”  
Magnus lifted his head and smiled, “Oh please father, May I, Please, just once more.”  
His father roared with laughter, “Yes my boy- 1 more time.”  
Magnus ran to him and hugged him, “Oh thank you father, and thank you. Oh mother- thank you.”  
His father laughed and bent down, Magnus kissed him on the cheek and hugged his mother as she smiled and sighed, “Oh why can’t they all be like you. Your heart is so pure. Your soul is so good. I am very proud of you.”  
Magnus smiled, “Thank you mother, father.”  
Magnus father looked at him, “Is there anything else you want”  
Magnus shook his head, His father smiled. “Well off you go, before I change my mind.”  
Magnus bowed and smiled and turned literally smirking as he walked out with a spring in his step. That was the 150th time Zeus had told him 1 more time.  
Magnus father watched him, “You know I love him, but he does not belong here. He is a simple boy- I feel sorry for him, all he does is the same thing over and over, sweet but not very bright.”  
Magnus mother smiled and rested her head on her husbands, “I know- but you can’t tell him, you would hurt his feelings. He loves you which is why they try to get to him, they are jealous of him, to hurt you.”  
Magnus father looked at his wife and nodded. “I still think it is because you dropped him on his head when he was younger-Now Apollo and the earth dragon is there- he will be safe”   
Magnus hugged Catius goodbye, “I will see you soon brother” Magnus climbed onto Maria, “Shall we go my dear”  
Magnus pulled up in George’s back yard. George had plenty of water ready and handed Magnus his potion.  
“How did it go, Magnus smiled. “Well- Very well.” Magnus sat for a moment and regathered himself.   
He walked home smiling and entered the apartment. He looked at the time and it was 11:30, Alec was asleep on the couch and Magnus ran his hands through his hair. Alec woke and smiled, “Hey, sorry I fell asleep.”   
Magnus laughed, “So where’s this shirt.” Alec got up and went into the bedroom and took off the shirt he had on and put the new shirt on. It was electric blue with a dark blue collar and cuffs.  
Magnus caught his breath, “Oh that looks fantastic, now get it off, before it gets all wrinkled. Wait!”  
Alec looked at him, “What? Is there something wrong with it?”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, I’m afraid so.”  
Alec looked down as Magnus started to undo the buttons just touching his chest with the tips of his finger nails. Alec caught his breathe, “Oh I see.”  
Magnus removed the shirt and smiled, “Do you Alexander?”  
Alec nodded as Magnus kissed him hard and whispered, “Tonight the high Warlock of Brooklyn will look after his husband.” Alec knew what that meant; He could always sleep when he was dead.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 25th Anniversary

Chapter 14  
Happy 25th Anniversary  
Magnus woke and organised the twins for breakfast as Alec slept.  
There was still much to do. Max and Tyler had come to take the twins so Magnus could organise for the party.  
Magnus smiled, “You two, go in and wake Dad up.”  
Madsie and Tom ran in and jumped on the bed as Alec woke and smiled. Tom looked at him, “Papa said”  
Alec smiled and laughed, “Ok go and ask Papa to pour the coffee.”   
Tom smiled,” We are going to the big park with Maxi and Ty”  
Alec smiled, “Have fun.” Tom kissed him on the cheek and Madsie handed him a drawing. It was of all of them including Max and Tyler. Alec smiled, “and that one needs to go on the fridge.” Madsie smiled and ran out. Alec looked at the time, “Oh god, it was getting late, and He really had to get his ass out of bed to see Martin. He could not be late.”  
He jumped in the shower and quickly dressed and walked out as Max and Tyler left with the twins. Magnus handed him his coffee and kissed him on the lips, “Good Morning”  
Alec smiled, “Good morning- I have to quickly pop out but I will be back soon,”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh where are you going?”   
Alec smiled, “Just to the Institute, I won’t be long.”  
Magnus smiled, He knew Alec was lying, but that was ok.  
Alec left and walked into Martins shop. He looked at Alec, “Alec, 11:30 on the dot.”  
Alec smiled. Martin pulled out a box, and rolled some blue velvet out. He placed the work in front of Alec and Alec caught his breath, “Oh Martin it is perfect, exactly perfect.”  
Martin smiled, He knew Alec was being honest he could tell when his work was appreciated.   
On a tightly knitted silver chain hung a large 24 carat gold band ring which held a silver coin with the outline of Magnus and Alec on one side and when turned upside down it looked exactly the same, On the other side where the words ‘eternally yours’ engraved across the middle. It was elegant and refined. Magnus would love it.  
Alec smiled, “I am too scared to touch it, and I don’t want to break it”.  
Martin smiled and showed him how the coin spun in the middle and then handed him a card with the price on it. Alec smiled, “worth every cent.”  
Martin huffed, “Don’t forget a card. I don’t do cards.”  
Alec smiled, “you have out done yourself Martin,”  
Martin nodded, “Don’t I always. Oh there is something else. I will not be coming to the party, so here is my gift to you both. It’s a gift so there is no charge.”   
Alec smiled, “I do wish you would reconsider, we would really love to have you there.”  
Martin huffed, “Thank you- I will see”  
Alec took both the gifts and headed for home.  
Max and Tyler popped into see Anna with Tom and Madsie. Anna handed Tom and Madsie a spoon each and they shared scraping the bowl of a chocolate cake mix.  
“Well where is it?” Anna smiled, they walked into the decorating room and Tyler was the first to comment, “Oh my!”  
Max smiled, Oh Anna it is perfect.  
Anna smiled, “Do you think they will like it”  
Max walked around it, “Is it all edible”  
Anna nodded,  
Tyler shook his head, “I have never seen anything like it- Just one question- How on earth will we get it out and into the apartment?”  
Max smiled, “I can do that.”  
Anna smiled, “I was counting on it.”  
Max looked at her, “Oh Anna, It’s incredible, Can I ask what it is.”  
Anna smiled, “I don’t know whether I should be offended or not. The base is French vanilla cheese cake, the nest is Toffee and they are Birds of Paradise, they mate for life, I was going to do swans but it just didn’t seem to suit. The birds are double choc fudge and the feathers are coloured fairy floss.”  
Max looked at Tyler, “Sorry Tyler I am dumping you for Anna,”  
Tyler smiled, “Me too!” Tyler wrapped his arm around Max’s neck and kissed him on the top of his head.  
Max kissed Anna goodbye and laughed as he saw Madsie and Tom who looked like chocolate with people on it. They were covered in it as Madsie had made the bowl so big that there was enough room for Tom and Madsie to sit inside it.  
Max took a photo and sent it to Magnus with the message, ‘We are on our way home”   
Magnus replied, “I will run the bath”.  
It was 3pm and everything bar the cake was done.  
Max smiled, “Oh you need to make some room for the cake.” Magnus smiled, Anna can just put it on the table”  
Max shook his head, “No she can’t”  
Magnus looked at him and Max smiled, “It is a centre piece, a work out art Papa”  
Magnus smiled, Max would not tell him what it was, but he had an idea it was pretty special.  
Alec showered first and got ready, then Magnus.  
As Magnus walked out of the shower Alec was sitting on the bed with a box in his hand rubbing the top of it with his thumb. Magnus had a towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing his hair dry.  
“Alexander, You look stressed. Don’t worry the party will be great.”  
Alec stood, “I know you think I forgot and I didn’t want to give it to you in front of anyone, so happy 25th Anniversary you beautiful man. I know we have been through a lot, most of it great. I just wanted you to know, I could never imagine my life without you, I do love you Magnus- So much. Here.”  
“Oh Alexander, I love you to.”   
Magnus sat on the bed and opened the small leather bound box, “Oh Alexander, It’s beautiful.”   
Alec smiled, “Here let me put it on you”   
Magnus noticed it twirled in the middle and he read the inscription, “I don’t know what to say.”  
Alec smiled sitting back on the bed, “Rarely are you lost for words”  
Magnus smiled and handed Alec a present, the box was slightly smaller with a gold bow wrapped around it.  
Alec opened the box and there sat two diamond encrusted turtle doves with an M on one and an A on the other. They were cufflinks.  
“Oh Magnus, they are beautiful”  
Alec placed the box down and pulled Magnus by the waist still wrapped in his towel and placed his head against his stomach. Magnus rubbed the top of his head.  
“Alexander, I could cancel the party right now and spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms, but it might upset a few people.”  
Alec chuckled and looked up,” I can do 20 mins,”  
Magnus smiled, “which would mean the twins will be unsupervised for 20 mins”  
Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, “Let’s send them back.”  
Magnus laughed, “Let me kiss you Happy 25th”  
Alec kissed Magnus and pulled away slapping Magnus on the ass as he walked out.  
It was 6 o’clock and Magnus still had not come out of the bedroom, Max walked in and yelled, “Papa- Hurry up, the cake is coming and so are the guests.”  
Magnus walked out and Max wolf whistled as Tyler finished doing Madsie’s hair. Alec nearly dropped his glass and Magnus smiled. Alec had the cufflinks beside him and Magnus put them on. Magnus had the chain on and it glowed against his jacket and shirt.  
Anna kissed Magnus and smiled; “Thank you for inviting me, Sorry James can’t make it, he is in LA” Magnus nodded.  
Izzy and Simon arrived thanks to Max and Izzy looked as stunning as ever.   
Max asked everyone to close their eyes as he waved his hand and the cake appeared.  
They all stood and stared as Magnus and Alec caught their breath. Magnus winked at Anna, “You should be baking for Kings and Queens”  
Anna smiled, “I did” Max laughed and Alec chuckled. There were guests and gifts coming from everywhere, and Alec noticed Magnus as gracious as ever. The twins were getting everyone to push them on the swing and no one minded.   
Jace and Clary were late as usual with Jace explaining he had to wash his hair. Most people stood around the cake. How could they not it was 6ft tall. It was getting late and Izzy had Madsie on top of her asleep as Tom had snuggled into Jace. Jace laughed as Tom was talking in his sleep, “Higher dad, Higher” Jace picked him up and took him to bed with Alec following, the minute Tom laid down Madsie had jumped off Izzy and ran in jumping in with him. Alec kissed him goodnight and kissed Raf the bear tucking him under Toms arm. As they walked out Magnus followed in and did the same whispering, “See you soon” He touched them both, kissed them and walked out shutting the door behind him.   
Max whistled and everyone turned, “ Can I just have everyone’s attention, I would like to say a toast to the two most important people in my life Magnus and Alec-Papa & Dad who without them I would not be here. We are all friends here and so you all know how bat shit crazy in love they are regardless of what life throws at them and there has been some hard times but many many more great ones. So one behalf of my brother Raf, my little brother Tom and my little sister Madsie- Congratulations and may you have many many more. To “Malec”  
Jace laughed and everyone clapped repeating ‘To Malec’, Max turned and hugged them both.  
Everyone was having cake and Alec and Magnus were watching each other as they circulated around the room. The cake was divine and soon people started leaving, Magnus and Alec both made sure they said good bye to everyone until Jace & Clary, Izzy & Simon, Max & Tyler and Alec and Magnus were the only ones left.   
Jace looked at Alec, “So Malec- that was a great party.”   
Alec smiled and looked at Max, “What is Malec?”  
Max smiled, “Magnus & Alec”  
Alec laughed, “Why does Papa go first”  
Magnus smiled, “Because I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn”   
Magnus sat in between Alecs legs drinking a glass of red.   
Alec went to top it up and Magnus shook his head, “The twins will be up early.”  
Max looked at Tyler, “You know what, we could move them down to ours and you guys could sleep in.”  
Magnus smiled, “Deal”  
Max stood up, “No I insist, don’t argue” everyone laughed as Max and Tyler kissed everyone good night. Max waved his hand and Madsie and Tom would wake up in Max and Tyler’s Lounge room still in their bed.  
Izzy and Simon were next with Simon having a splitting headache due to the amount of silver in one place, which Magnus had not considered at all and Jace and Clary left with them.  
Alec turned to Magnus, “Oh I forgot to tell you, there was a fire message for you. I’ll get it. Alec pulled it out from the draw.  
Dear Magnus,   
Thank you for the invitation to the party. I am sorry I will not be able to attend.  
Enjoy  
Your loopy friend  
Alma LeFay Peregrine   
Alec smiled finally relaxing, “It was perfect, and you are perfect, we are perfect- Max was right It is always Magnus & Alec”   
Magnus smiled, “I quite like Malec- I might use that as our new moniker- Malec would like to invite you a party “  
Alec laughed, “Hey who is Alma Lefay Peregrine, and I don’t think you have mentioned her before?”  
Magnus smiled, “Miss Alma Peregrine is based in Wales, she runs a home for children who possess paranormal abilities and are known as "peculiars". she belongs to a class of female peculiars called "ymbrynes" who can shape shift into birds, in Miss Peregrine's case, a peregrine falcon, Lovely lady, but she is very loopy. I first met her during WW2. Amazing women. Very odd but amazing. We had a good laugh and she gave me some great advice. I think of her fondly.”  
Alec was starting to get tired, He went to stand up, “Home for peculiars you say, we should have sent Max there.”  
Magnus laughed and they went to bed.  
Magnus whispered, “Alexander, I love you”  
Alec smiled, “Magnus I would make love to you all night, If I thought I could stay conscious.”  
Magnus laughed, “Can I play with you while you’re asleep.”  
Alec laughed, “Ok, no longer sleeping, wide awake now.”  
Magnus laughed, “Can I make love to you.”  
Alec smiled, “Magnus you can do anything you want.”  
Magnus smiled, “So I can do this”  
Alec sighed and groaned, “Aha, you can definitely do that.”  
Alec had finally fallen asleep he was obviously not quite as tired s he thought and Magnus wondered what tomorrow would bring. Would Raf be there, How would their lives be different and what was going to happen this time.


	15. A new other start-Thanks Miss Peregrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Max & the 22nd Chapter of The Boys. Raf's adventure will continue with Alec, Magnus, Raf & Max under works titled "The Boys" and I promise not to kill Raf off again :)  
> I hope you enjoy.

Their 25th Anniversary party had gone very well. They had opened all their gifts and Alec had handed him the fire message that he had forgotten to earlier, asking Magnus who Alma Lefay Peregrine was as he had not heard of her before as they unwrapped the last of the gifts. Martin had given them 2 Silver swan book ends, they were lovely.  
Magnus smiled, “Miss Alma Peregrine is based in the Wales, she runs a home for children who possess paranormal abilities and are known as "peculiars". She can shape shift into a bird, a peregrine falcon. Lovely lady, but she is very loopy. I first met her during WW2. A truly amazing women; Very odd but amazing! We had a good laugh and she gave me some great advice. I think of her fondly.”  
In truth she had shown Magnus how to time loop and being the warlock that he was he had tweaked the process to suit.  
This would be the 150th 25th year anniversary and Magnus could not be happier, Another truth was though Alec always told Magnus he could not live without him in his life, It was Magnus who couldn’t live without Alexander.  
Magnus had tried to re loop after Raf had died, but it hadn’t worked. For some reason, It only worked on a particular day, Their 25th Anniversary and unlike the theory, It was never the same twice, There was good and bad as there was in life, but there was always something different.  
Time shifting and Time looping were two different things and Magnus had mastered a fine balance of both which Alma Peregrine considered very dangerous. She was right, but there was no other way. As long as Magnus was alive every twenty five years they would loop back, with Magnus having the ability to change the starting point but never change the time to loop, which changed the daily events.   
Magnus carefully exited the bed ensuring he didn’t wake Alec and slipped into his study sending himself a fire message to the future in 25 years reminding him. He took one more look at the pictures around him and smiled climbing back into bed with Alec rolling over and placing his arm over him. Magnus smiled and whispered, “Your mine Alexander forever.” Magnus placed his hand in Alecs and drifted off to sleep.  
Magnus woke unsure of what was going to happen today. Had he got it right or would the next 25 years be the worst? He stretched out and noticed Alec was not there, though it had looked like the bed had been slept in. He became nervous. He slowly rose out of bed looking around the room. The cufflinks he had bought Alec were gone and so was the chain around his neck. The gifts from the night before were gone and as Magnus dressed in his pyjamas he hesitantly walked out into the lounge room smelling breakfast. He turned the corner relieved to see Alec standing there with just his pyjama pants on. He walked up to him and ran his finger nails down his back, “Good morning.”  
Alec smiled; “Good morning” lent in and kissed him on the cheek.   
Alec yelled, “Foods up” and Max flew out of his room and smacked into his chair, “Oh I am so hungry”  
Magnus smiled, “So what have you planned for today,”   
Max smiled, “same as usual, hanging out with Andy while he baby sits his sister and then we are going to the movies tonite.” Magnus nodded and wondered how that happened as Andy was not at the party the night before.  
Max looked at Magnus, “What’s wrong Papa”  
Magnus shook his head, “Nothing why?”  
Max shrugged, “You look serious”  
Magnus smiled, “First coffee, I am still waking up”  
Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, “Leave Papa alone, he had a late night.” Alec leant in and kissed him. “I don’t know how you did it, but you were right yesterday, Jace took your advice and while down town is flooded- the Scorps have gone. We did not lose one shadow hunter.”   
Magnus smiled, “Oh good” Magnus waved his hand and the daily paper appeared, he looked at the date and smiled reading the story of the major pipes that burst flooding the subway and half of the city, The Mayor was once again on the back foot trying to explain how it happened.  
Magnus flicked through the paper, Max smiled “What are you doing today?”   
Magnus smiled, “I have no idea”  
Alec laughed, “Papa is going to be pampered, and I am going to make sure he does absolutely nothing. He saved a lot of lives yesterday.”  
Max laughed, “Oh by the Angels, thankfully I will not be here to see that.”  
Raf walked out of his room and walked up to Magnus and hugged him, “Thanks for yesterday Papa; I am sorry I got a bit snappy, I was just scared. I didn’t really want to fight Scorps and that fire message you sent Uncle Jace worked a treat.”  
Magnus held him and cupped his hands in Raf’s face, “You are more than welcome, I love you Raf.”   
Raf laughed, “I love you too Papa. You can let go now.” Magnus stood back slightly emotional.  
Raf placed his hand on Magnus face, “Are you ok Papa”   
Magnus nodded, “Just tired, So what are you up to today?”  
Raf smiled, “Well dad has thrown me out so Anna and I are going to the Institute to train and then I am going to her place for a while, I’ll be back for dinner.”  
Magnus sat and watched them eat, “I hate to wreck every ones plans, but do you think we could just all hang out together today, Maybe just us- It doesn’t matter if you don’t I just thought it would be nice.”  
Alec looked at Magnus he was obviously a little emotional today, very rarely did Magnus ask so when he did Alec knew it was important. “of course” Alec placed his knife and fork down and glared at Max and Raf, It was not a request. Alec rubbed Magnus leg with his hand and smiled, “What would you like to do?”  
Max smiled, “Sure Papa, I’ll just call Andy.” Max got up from the table and called Andy to cancel.  
Raf smiled, “Oh I don’t know- ditching the fiancé is not a good start, though I am sure I can squeeze you in.”  
Magnus smiled, “I am very grateful tell Anna I will make it up to her.”  
Raf laughed, “So what are we doing”  
Magnus smiled and stood up, “Let’s go bowling”  
Magnus walked out onto the balcony. Alec and Raf looked at each other and Raf whispered to Alec, “Something is not right- bowling, since when have we ever gone bowling?”  
Raf was right, Alec smiled, “If Papa wants to go bowling then bowling it is.”   
Raf shook his head, “Ok, but seriously Dad- bowling?”  
Alec laughed and grabbed his coffee and walked out onto the balcony.  
Max sat back down taking another mouthful of food “So what are we doing?”  
Raf looked at him, “Bowling”  
Max nearly choked on the full pancake he had shoved into his face, “Bowling! What in Angels is going on?”  
Raf smiled, “Oh who knows. But we are going bowling.”  
Max sat back, “This will be the longest day of my life”   
Raf laughed, “Don’t say anything. Let’s just make sure Papa has a good time.”   
Max looked at Raf, “He is acting weird; It’s not his birthday is it.”   
For a moment Raf went white and checked his calendar on his phone, “Nope”  
Max sat back, “Why not something fun like shopping in Tokyo?”  
Raf shrugged, “The last time he was like this it was fishing, so think yourself lucky”  
Max laughed, “That actually turned out to be a pretty good day.”  
Raf smiled, “Maybe for you, I still have scars “Max laughed.  
Raf looked at Max, “So did you and Andy talk yesterday?”  
Max nodded, “I am still a little upset about it; I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Raf nodded, “I know, but it is such a big thing for him and hey, he might not get in.”  
Max nodded, “I know, I am just a bit torn, on one hand I want him to be happy, he does deserve it, but that means he will leave and I don’t want that at all. It sounds awful but I really hope he fails.”  
Raf smiled, “That’s not awful. He doesn’t want to lose you either”  
Max was picking his food. Raf put his hand on Max’s, “You guys will work it out. You can commute.”  
Max smiled and nodded.  
Alec walked up to Magnus and wrapped his arms around Magnus neck, “Ok, so what is going on Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “I just want to spend the day with all of you, we haven’t done that for so long and it’s important to me.”  
Alec kissed him, “Can I ask why bowling?”  
Magnus smiled, “Because it is something we can do together.”  
Alec smiled, “Can we bowl Magnus?”  
Magnus smiled, “Probably not, but it will be fun.”  
Alec smiled, “Bowling it is, But no magic”  
Magnus smiled, “I promise- we’ll call it a ‘mundane day’ The Lightwood Bane Mundane Day”  
Alec went to pull away and Magnus grabbed his arm, “Don’t go Alexander”  
Alec smiled, “I love you Mags, You know what- wait here I will be back in 2 seconds”  
Alec walked in and looked at Max, “Table and 2 chairs thanks out on the balcony”  
Max waived his hand and Alec smiled, “Candle lit breakfast, nice- thanks Max”  
Magnus smiled noticing the table appear and Alec bought breakfast over, Magnus sat down and placed his legs on top of Alec’s thighs, “It’s lovely Alexander” a small tear rolled down his cheek.   
Alec smiled wiping the tear off his face, “Yes you are-Eat.”  
Magnus was always emotional on the first day of the loop, his memories were different to theirs and he struggled to find a new balance as he couldn’t share his feelings with any of them, or his relief. He had his family back and most importantly Raf. Everyone seemed healthy and happy which was a great start.  
They all had arrived at the local bowling alley, there was only two other people there and they young guy behind the counter smiled, Alec explained they had never bowled before and the young man smiled politely and explained how it worked, handing them a pair of shoes each and took them over to where the bowling balls where, He gave them one each and explained how to hold it. Max listened intently on how to score and they picked a lane.  
Magnus decided to pair with Raf and Max and Alec were happy to pair together with the rule being, no magic.  
Alec went rolled the first bowl straight down the side missing all of them.  
Max laughed, “I think you aim for the white things”  
Alec smiled, “I was”  
Magnus went next and managed to hit most of them with 3 still standing  
Max smiled, “Oh you are a natural Papa”  
Max was next he did better than Alec and not quite as well as Magnus leaving 5  
Raf looked at Max, “As long as I beat you, I will be happy.”  
Max laughed, “Bring it on.”  
Raf let go, his ball travelled straight down the middle. It was a strike  
They all cheered and the young man at the counter laughed watching them.  
Raf blew his fingers and smiled at Max, “beat that.”  
Half way thru Alec turned to Magnus and smiled, “This was one of your best ideas yet.”  
Magnus smiled, pleased with himself. It was simple yet a lot of fun.  
The game was soon over with Raf and Magnus winning, but only just.  
Max looked at them, ‘Can we go again this time, Raf and I against you and Papa.” They all agreed and Max went to the counter and paid for another game. The young man smiled, “You guys got pretty good towards the end “  
Max smiled, “Yeah it’s heaps of fun.”  
The second game was much closer with Magnus and Alec just winning.  
Raf looked at Magnus, “One more game? How about this time we shake it up a bit, shadow Hunters against warlocks.”  
Magnus smiled, “and the losers cook dinner”. They all agreed.  
Raf went up and paid for another round and the young man smiled, “You know we have a bowling competition every Wednesday night, You guys should enter.”   
Raf smiled, “I’ll let them know.”  
Max was bowling and Alec whispered to Magnus, “Hey- throw the game and I’ll make it worth your while”  
Magnus laughed and whispered back, “I tell you what, If you throw the game I’ll do things to you that will make your toes curl.”   
Alec laughed, ‘That’s it I forfeit.”   
Raff swung around, “Oh no you don’t, none of that blackmail here- Papa you should be ashamed of yourself.”  
Magnus and Alec laughed. It all came down to Max, If the last bowl was a strike it would be a tie. Max had not had a strike yet and Alec and Raf made Magnus and Max promise as they had earlier not to use magic. The young man had left the counter and walked down as max went to collect his ball.   
“I don’t mean to interrupt but can I give you some advice?”   
Raf and Alec swung around in unison, “No” and laughed as Max nodded.  
The young man approached and whispered, “Take a step to the left and give it a little more power.” He stepped back and Magnus smiled. Max took his advice, stepped to the left and gave just a little more power, they all held their breath as the pins started to fall, then the last pin fell after being hit by the other one and it was a strike.  
They all shouted with joy and Max was stoked, he looked at the young man who was smiling and Max smiled, “Thanks”  
The young man smiled back and winked at him, “you're welcome”  
They all took off their shoes and left talking about the game and Max’s final shot.  
Magnus walked up to the counter and smiled, “Thank you, that was the best day, we had a lot of fun.” The young man smiled, “I am glad you enjoyed it, Hopefully we’ll see you again.”   
Magnus smiled and nodded, “I think you will. Here this is for you- for being so kind and helping us out.”   
He handed him a $50 note, The young man’s eyes lit up as they walked out.  
Max walked out and asked, “So if it’s a tie, who is cooking dinner?”  
Magnus smiled, “Pete’s Pizza’s”  
Max wrapped his arm around Magnus, “I love you the most Papa” Magnus laughed.  
They arrived home and Max was on the phone to Andy and Raf was on the phone to Anna.   
Magnus stood and looked at Alec, “I had the best day to day,”   
Alec smiled, “I think we all did Mags. Hey did you see that young guy wink at Max”  
Magnus shook his head, “I think he was just being polite.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh I don’t know, He was watching him pretty close.”  
Magnus smiled, “Well Max is a good looking young guy”  
Alec smiled, “He takes after his Papa. I am a bit worried about Max.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Why is that?”  
Alec sat back, “Well unless Andy withdraws or deliberately fails, He is a shoe in for the Idris scholarship, and that will break Max’s heart. I know he doesn’t want Andy to go.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “and Andy?”  
Alec smiled, “Andy is training and studying for it.”  
Magnus sighed, “When’s the test”  
Alec smiled, “Next week- He’ll only get 1 shot”  
Magnus smiled, “Do you want me to break his arm or leg”  
Alec laughed, “No, and don’t give Max any ideas.”  
They all sat around and ha Pizza with Max and Raf consuming 2 large Pizzas each.  
Alec had noticed something else about Magnus today, he was very affectionate, touching the boys whenever he could, even Alec received more attention than normal. He wondered what that was about.   
Magnus kissed both the boys goodnight and laid between Alecs legs on the lounge rubbing the back of his head on Alec’s chest. Alec rubbed his hand gently up and down Magnus arm. While it wasn’t that late, Alec whispered, Come on high warlock of Brooklyn, let’s go to bed. Magnus nodded and stood up as Alec got off the couch.  
That night was different to others, It was gentle and slow with Magnus and Alec kissing for longer than normal and the foreplay lasted for hours even as Alec entered Magnus, there was something different, something that touched the base of his soul. Alec had not made love to Magnus like that in years. He realised how much he had missed it as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him, “Magnus, every time I think I cannot love you anymore, I find I do”  
Magnus smiled and fell asleep.


	16. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has to watch it again and it never gets any easier. Max is about to find out what happens when someone's choice is not you.

Alec and Magnus had gone out to dinner and came home to find Max alone on the couch.  
Magnus asked, “Where’s Anna & Raf”  
Max answered, “They went bowling”  
Alec was making coffee, “How was the pictures”  
Max shrugged, “Alright”  
Magnus looked at Alec something was wrong, “Wheres Andy”  
Max shrugged, “I imagine he is studying”  
Alec looked at Max, “so he didn’t go out to the movies”  
Max stood up, “No- It would appear that since Shadow Hunters are the superior race that are appointed to control and preside over us demons,Andy has decided that it would be best if we didn’t see each other. Excuse me, I am going to bed!”  
Max walked into his bedroom and Alec poured himself a drink and Magnus sighed.  
Alec looked at Magnus. “Its the training, that is what he is being taught”  
Magnus took a drink, “Such a nice young boy until the clave got their claws into him”  
Alec sighed, “I can change a lot of things Magnus but I have no power when it comes to the elite guard. I should talk to Max.”  
Alec turned to walk in and Magnus grabbed him, “Just remember Alexander, He is not a Shadow Hunter”  
Alec nodded and walked into Max’s room and sat on the bed, “Want to talk about it”  
Max shook his head.  
Alec placed his hand on Max’s leg, “You are angry”  
Max shook his head, “No. I am disappointed. Andy has changed and I don’t like it”  
Alec nodded, “You know that its the training he is going through. That is what he is been told and he needs to believe it.”  
Max looked at Alec, “Oh don’t worry he does”  
Alec laid beside him, “I am sorry, I know you don’t want to see him go”  
Max sighed, “No I didn’t but I don’t like the new and improved elite Andy, I want the old one back and that is not what Andy wants so, there you go. Its like he has been brainwashed to believe all this bullshit and he won’t listen to anything else, he is obsessed with it.”  
Alec nodded, “Its his chosen path. No one made Andy do it. He wants to.”  
Max nodded, “I know. But dad, I cant be friends with someone like that let alone go out with them. So he has done me a favor, after all shadow hunters are the superior race are they not?”  
Alec smiled, “You live in this house right?”  
Max looked at him and they both laughed. Max put his head on Alec’s shoulder, “Yeah I would like to see him say it to Papa”  
Alec smiled, “I am almost tempted, maybe that should be part of the final test.”  
Max smiled, “No one would ever pass”  
Alec kissed him on the head, “Dam straight. Don’t worry Max, you are a legend- you’ll meet Mr right one day”  
Max shook his head, “Nope I am done. Who wants to feel like this-no thanks”  
Alec smiled, “Well then you better find a hobby after all you are immortal”  
Raf and Anna walked in, Anna had loved bowling, Raf smiled, “another convert”  
Alec walked out of Max’s room and heard all about it. Max walked out and went fr the fridge, Magnus walked up to him, “are you ok”  
Max nodded, “Yeah”

A week passed and it was the final test. Andy thought for sure Max would be there. Max wasn’t. The excuse was that Max wasn’t well and when Andy passed the test he really wanted to see Max, he had missed him and he did feel bad. He called him and Max answered, “Hey its Andy, I passed.”  
Max had missed him it was good to hear his voice, “Congratulations-I guess”  
Andy sat on the floor, “I am sorry Max, I will miss you! Really- and I don’t think I am superior to you. I just wanted to see you and say good bye”  
Max appeared in the bathroom, Andy hung up his phone and grabbed him and hugged him then kissed him. Andy was crying, “ Don’t hate me Max- I couldn’t bare it”  
Max wiped the tear from his face, “I could never hate you, I will never forget you Andy and since I am immortal that is saying something.”  
Raf knocked on the door, “Andy are you ok?”  
Andy opened the door, “Just give me a minute”  
Raf saw Max and nodded and closed the door. Alec walked up to him, “Is Andy ok”  
Raf nodded and whispered, “He is saying good bye to Max”  
Alec nodded and walked off.  
Max smiled through his tears, “So this is it then. Go then elite warrior- Have fun in Idris”  
Andy nodded and kissed him again, “Bye baby”  
Max’s head was screaming, Don’t go !Don’t leave me! Please stay-I’ll do anything!  
Max spun him around and pushed him to the door and Andy breathed in wiped his face and walked out as Max collapsed onto the floor and bawled his eyes out. Raf was watching for Max to walk out. He went into the bathroom and found his baby brother curled up in a ball crying.  
Raf hugged him so tight, “Maxi- Its ok” Raf ran his hands through his hair and started to cry himself. He tried to get him off the floor but he wouldn’t budge.   
He just sat there with him, Jace walked up to Magnus, “Where is Raf, He’s got 10 minutes until the portal opens. Magnus wasn’t sure. Jace sighed. Magnus phone rang it was Raf, “Papa, We need you- we are in the bathroom.’   
Magnus replied,“who’s we?”  
Raf sighed, “Max came to say goodbye”  
Magnus looked at Jace, “We are on our way”  
Jace looked at Magnus, “What is it?”  
Magnus sighed, “Max come on”  
Magnus walked in and saw Max laying on the floor crying, Jace pulled back, “Shit”  
Magnus knelt down as Raf moved. Magnus looked at Raf, “Go- Its ok”  
Max rolled him into him as Max held on to Magnus tightly, “Its ok Max”

They were all waiting in the big room, Raf made his speech and Alec was looking for Magnus. Andy was standing beside him and over heard Jace tell him Magnus was with Max, he wasn’t doing so well.  
Andy swung around to Alec, “I have to go”  
Alec shook his head, “No you have to stay here- The portal will open soon, within minutes- We will look after Max. You need to go.”  
They stood there and the portal opened, Alec shook his hand and Andy smiled at his family, he took one look back and Max was not there. He walked through and the portal closed.  
Alec walked up to Andy’s parents and shook their hands and made his way straight to his boy.  
Alec opened the door and there was Magnus sitting on the floor holding Max with Max still crying.  
Max looked at Alec, “He went”  
Alec nodded and brushed his hand through Max’s hair. “Yes Max he did”

Alec looked at Magnus, “We need to get him home- Jace can you finish off?”  
Jace nodded, “Of course”  
Alec picked up Max and Magnus stood up, “Lets go Magnus”  
Magnus waved his hand and a portal appeared, they walked through with Raf and Jace staying behind.  
Once in the lounge room Alec put Max on his bed and closed the door he looked at Magnus, “I didn’t think he was coming”  
Magnus poured a drink, “He obviously changed his mind”  
Alec was worried about him, “Will he be ok Magnus”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s back, “Alexander it is his first love and now his gone. He just needs time”  
Alec nodded, “He’s not dead Magnus, He’s just left”  
Magnus took a drink, “You need to understand Alexander, No matter how much Max loved him, It wasn’t enough to keep him. Andy chose something else. Max will have to learn how to deal with that. Hopefully without getting to bitter and twisted.”  
Alec looked at him, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you- Your my first and only love”  
Magnus smiled, “We have come close a couple of times”  
Alec nodded, “But we have always found a way back to each other”  
Magnus kissed him, “and we always will Alexander- I love you”  
Alec smiled, “I love you too”  
Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s neck, “You have to know- If that had of been you. I would have broken your arm and your leg”  
Alec leaned in for a kiss, “I would have expected nothing less”  
Raf walked in the door with Anna, “Hey is Max ok”  
Magnus shook his head, “Not really, He’ll be ok. His heart is broken”


	17. Career Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max certainly has a big day

It had been 6 weeks since Andy had gone and Max was still sad but getting on with life, he would wonder what Andy was up to and remember their time together and sometimes he would shed a tear. It was getting easier.  
Anna and Raf had become obsessed with bowling and Anna had won her first competition in the women’s singles.

They had asked Max to go many times, but he had declined. He didn’t really feel like doing anything fun. He would spend his time at the library or at school though for him he had finished all his exams and as he would not have complete any of the shadow hunter combat training he was now attending to fill in time until graduation. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He could not think of anything that really interested him being immortal, he had plenty of time to work it out.

It was Saturday morning and Max sat at the table having breakfast with Magnus and Alec. Magnus had already had his first coffee and Alec was sitting reading the paper keeping up to date with mundanes and the world they lived in.

Raf was staying at Anna’s more often and Max found he missed him. He missed their banter and friendship and fighting over the last pancake, waffle or piece of toast.   
Magnus looked at him, “So what are you doing today?”  
Max shrugged, “Nothing”  
Alec smiled, “Want to come to the Institute with me today”  
Max looked at him, “Oh yeah Dad that sounds like so much fun-can’t wait”  
Magnus smiled and Alec looked across the top of his paper smiling, “Eat”

Max had only really started to eat properly over the last couple of days and Alec was happy to see him stack his plate.

Raf and Anna walked in and sat at the table for breakfast, Raf kissed Max on the head, “Hey want to come bowling today?” Raf stole a pancake off Max’s plate and Max smiled.  
Max shook his head, “No thanks”  
Anna walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck, “Oh please Maxi- we are one short. Davids girlfriend is working so we can’t play with 3, pleeeease”  
Max liked David, he was a nice guy, “Fine, I will do it for you, but it will cost you chocolate cake”  
Anna squealed and kissed him on his cheek and Magnus laughed.  
Alec looked at him, “I can’t believe you would rather go bowling than come to the Institute with me”  
Max smiled and got up from his chair, “I would rather set myself alight than go to the Institute with you-no offence dad”  
Alec flicked the page and raised his eyebrow, “No offence taken”  
Max jumped into the shower and Magnus looked at Raf and Anna, “Thank you. He needs to have some fun.”  
Anna smiled, “Oh it won’t be fun, I am going to kick his ass”  
Magnus and Alec laughed with Raf smiling while he was eating, “She will”  
Raf yelled out to Max, “See you there! Anna wants to pick up some new shoes” Raf quickly changed and left with Anna and Max dressed and headed out the door deciding to walk as it was a nice day and he wanted to pop in to the comic book store. 

They left for bowling and Magnus reached over and grabbed the last waffle, “So Alexander, Do you really have to go to the Institute today?”  
Alec nodded and then lowered the paper, “Why- What did you want to do today?”  
Magnus looked out over the table, “Oh I thought we could go on a picnic to the hot springs”  
Alec smiled, “The ones in Japan?”  
Magnus winked, “Yes”  
Alec folded his paper, “The one in the mountain?”  
Magnus smiled ‘Yes, the very same one”  
Alec placed the paper on the table, “Great, We will just jump in and have a shower”  
Magnus winked, “ We ”  
Alec nodded as he rose from his chair and kissed him on his neck, “Yes, We!”  
He grabbed Magnus hand and pulled him away from the table as Magnus finished the last bit of his waffle.  
“Lets go we don’t have a lot of time”  
Magnus laughed, “There’s plenty of time Alexander”  
Alec was dragging him down the hall, “2 hour shower and picnic- we will just make it.”  
Magnus laughed, “We don’t need a two hour shower Alexander”  
Alec disagreed, “Oh yes we do Magnus”  
Magnus laughed then realised what Alexander meant. Alexander wanted to make love in the shower and when they did that it always took 2 hours. Alec loved the feel of the hot water running down his back as he was inside Magnus, He loved the way the water would fall and trail down Magnus back and chest and he really liked the way Magnus would react when he washed his hair. Apart from the bed it was Alec’s favorite place to have sex.  
Magnus sighed,“OH, Oh yes we do”  
Alec whispered, “So is washing hair foreplay?”  
Magnus nodded, “It is when you do it”

Max was flicking through the comics,There was nothing new or interesting and as he walked out he noticed a sign on the door of the florist shop next door- work available apply within. He walked in and the shop was packed with assorted flowers and garden pots and vases. The counter was over in the corner. There stood the a lady, her hair was naturally grey and she wore a floral dress with a apron. She had no make up and very soft facial features, she was a little shorter and he guessed middle 50s in mundane years. Slightly well rounded, she put her head up from the floral arrangement she was working on- ‘Yes young man what can I do for you?’  
Max smiled, “Um I am wondering about the job”  
She kept snipping, “What job?”  
Max was watching her as she seemed a little distracted bending down behind the counter, “The one in the window”  
She looked at him, “Oh that, when can you start”  
Max smiled, “Tomorrow”  
She nodded, “Sounds good -see you then”  
Max was a little surprised by her interview technique. He asked her, “So do you want to ask me anything!”  
She popped her head up from the arrangement of flowers, “Like what?”  
Max smiled, “My name, age, what I know about plants or flowers”  
She smiled, “Your name, Yes that would be good! Your age-your young, and I doubt you know anything about plants or flowers”  
She lent down again, “Well my name is Max-So can I ask a question?”  
She smiled , “sure”  
Max watched as she pushed the arrangement to the side and started another one “What hours do you want me to work?”   
She looked at him, “As many as you want! you come back tomorrow and if you like it we will work out the details”   
Max smiled, “Ok- what time do I start”  
The lady looked like she was shaking her leg, “Be here at 9”  
Max smiled, “What should I wear?”  
She answered starting to cut the stems of flowers, “Anything you like”  
Max nodded, “Ok Well I will see you at 9 tomorrow, Sorry I didn’t get your name- Mrs?”  
The lady smiled, “Call me Flora,”  
Max smiled, “Thank you Flora, I will see you tomorrow”  
Flora nodded and as max left she bent done, "Now Ivy-I have told you-You cannot play inside, Come on out you go"  
Flora shewed the vine that had wrapped itself around her leg out the back door and went and locked the main door . She turned and looked, "And you lot stop snapping at the orchids it makes them nervous." The snap dragons lowered their heads like young children who had been scalded.

Max walked out smiling. He was on his way to the bowling alley.

Anna and Raf and David were already there sitting by the lane putting on their shoes. Max was standing at the counter waiting to be served when the guy appeared, “Hi”  
Max nodded, “Um I am playing with them I just need some shoes”  
The guy smiled and handed him his shoes. “Nice to see you back. These will fit”  
Max smiled, “Um Thanks”  
They guy leaned in “Just remember, step to the left and more power”  
Max nodded, “Thanks for the tip.”  
The guy smiled, “Good luck”

David was doing up his shoe laces“You know Anna is going to smash us.”  
Max nodded, “I can live with it, I asked for an appearance fee”  
David smiled, “Let me guess-cake”  
Max nodded again, “chocolate cake”

Max told them about his job and Raf hugged him and so did Anna and David shook his hand. Raf thought it was a great job and he knew Alec and Magnus would be happy. The guy from the alley walked passed and placed the complimentary bag of potato chips on the side table.   
“Is it someones birthday?”  
Max smiled, “Not quite I have a job and start tomorrow.”  
The guy smiled, “Congratulations- I’ll get you an extra bowl of chips.”  
Max smiled, “Thanks”  
Raf turned to Max, “Hey Uncle Simon is playing at the Hunters Moon tonight we should go out and celebrate.”  
Max nodded, “That will be good.”Through out the game the guy was watching and Max noticed, he walked up to him as Max went to take his shot and whispered, “I give private lessons If your interested”  
Max through the ball and in went straight down the side, he turned to look at the guy and the guy winked at him. Max found it hard to focus from then on.  
It was a great game with Max giving Anna a run for her money but Anna and Raf won and as promised she would drop the cake over tomorrow. David was on his way home and Anna was heading back to her place and Raf would head back with Max.  
Max handed his shoes over and the guy smiled, “You were close, You nearly had her there”  
Max nodded, “Except I got distracted”  
The guy laughed, “Maybe next time”  
Max smiled, “Maybe”  
Max turned to leave and turned back, “Um you know my name, what’s yours”  
The guy smiled, “Tyler”  
Max nodded, “Thanks for the tip & the chips Tyler”  
Tyler winked at him , “Anytime”  
Max went to turn and leave and turned back again, “Um if you not doing anything later- There’s a thing on at The Hunters Moon tonight”  
Tyler smiled, “So I heard-Maybe”  
Max nodded and walked out to Raf and Anna and David waiting out the front. 

David was going in the opposite direction and Raf and Max walked Anna home and headed back to their place.  
Raf shoved Max, “I think the guy from bowling likes you”  
Max blushed, “He is cute- but I am not really interested”  
Raf looked at him, “ Why not- Your single”  
Max went quiet, “Yeah thanks for reminding me.”  
Raf placed his hand on Max’s shoulder, “ You deserve to be happy Max”  
Max nodded, “I was happy. Can we not talk about it”  
Raf nodded, “The job sounds great.”  
They entered the apartment and Alec had left a note, ‘We will be home later-gone on a picnic”  
Raf raided the fridge, “Where do you think they have gone”  
Max smiled, “Japan. They will be all loved up when they get home.”  
Raf laughed and bought over a sandwich for Max.  
Max turned to him, “I have missed you”  
Raf smiled, “Sorry I have not been home a lot.”  
Max nodded, “I have to put up with Dad and Papa all by myself”  
Raf laughed, “I will make it up to you. I promise. But first I am going to take a nap”  
Max laid on the lounge thinking of the days events. He scored a job, nearly won bowling and maybe would see the guy Tyler tonight. He was cute. 6ft broad shoulders and solid with brown eyes and olive skin and curly brown hair that was about shoulder length,He was definitely flirting, still Max wasn’t really interested. 

Max had got ready and he left a note-I got a job today, start tomorrow, Gone to Hunters Moon with Raf to celebrate- Uncle Simon is playing - come down when you get home.

 

Alec & Magnus got home and read the note. Alec smiled, “Max has a job! Wanna go - We haven’t been there for years.”  
Magnus smiled and nodded, “Why not”

Magnus and Alec walked in and Alec smiled, “I feel really old”  
Magnus laughed as Max walked up to them. “Hey, I am just helping Uncle Simon set up.”  
Magnus walked down and hugged him as Alec went to the bar.  
“Hey Sir- Good to see you” Alec smiled.  
Alec joined them handing his glass to Magnus, “I just got called Sir”  
Simon smiled.  
Magnus touched his face. “Hang in there Alexander”  
Alec smiled, “Remember when we used to come here all the time”  
Magnus nodded, “I remember when we made up in the alley”  
Alec blushed,”I remember that”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “So this job?”  
Max smiled, “Yep”  
Alec held his beer, “Where?”  
Max smiled, “In the flower shop next door to the comic shop- I start tomorrow at 9am.”  
Alec smiled, “Max-what do you know about flowers?”  
Max smiled, “Well according to the lady in the shop very little- But it didn’t seem to matter. I like flowers”   
Magnus smiled, “Well give it a go and see- what have you got to loose”  
Max smiled, “Exactly Papa”  
Max left to help Simon finish setting up.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Seriously Magnus, a flower shop?”  
Magnus smiled, “ Hey- It gets him out of the house and it is a good start.”  
Alec nodded, “and have his own money- he does have expensive taste in jewellery and clothes”  
Magnus smiled, “He has great taste in jewellery and clothes”  
Alec nodded, “Like his Papa”

Raf and Anna headed up to say hello as everyone started to pour in the door. Simon could pull a crowd. The night was under way.

Alec and Magnus had played a game of pool and had collected a crowd. As the head of the Shadow Hunters and the High Warlock of Brooklyn there reputation preceded them. They ended the game and decided to go home as fun as it was they were a young crowd and Alec was becoming slightly annoyed at the attention. He walked up to Raf and kissed him and Anna goodbye- “We’ll see you at home. Make sure Max comes with you.”  
Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm he was horrified, “That very young man over there just winked at me”  
Alec smiled, “That is because you are gorgeous”  
"Alexander I am old enough to be his grandfather x7. Alexander smiled and looked up as the young guy quickly turned away."   
Alec couldn’t help but smile. “Would it help if I kissed you”  
Magnus winked, “Oh Alexander it always helps when you kiss me”  
Alec lent in and kissed Magnus and pulled away, “Wait here”  
Magnus turned and followed Alec.

Alec watched as Max was standing against the pole when a random guy who was very drunk leaned into him and Max pushed him away and shook his head, The guy grabbed him and pushed him back against the pole and went to kiss him when Alec was only a meter away and was pushed out of the way with a quick, “Excuse me” Tyler grabbed the guy by the hair and pulled him back, the guy went flying across the floor. Tyler walked straight up to Max as if nothing had happened, “Hey” The guy got up and tapped Tyler on the shoulder, Tyler simply moved his elbow really fast and sent the guy once again two meters away. Tyler ignored the guy and looked at Max, “Wanna dance”  
Max laughed, “Um, he is coming for you again.”  
Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes and smiled at Max, “Excuse me-just a second”  
Tyler turned around and stuck his hand out and the guy seemed to just bounce off him and this time flew back into the bar about 5 meters and collapsed staying there.  
Tyler turned back, “Now about that dance”  
Max nodded, “That was freaking awesome”  
Tyler turned to Max, “Your welcome”  
Max smiled, “You know I was waiting for him to get close enough so I could knee him in the balls”  
Tyler smiled, “Oops sorry. Should I go get him so you can?”  
Max laughed, “No I am good”  
They walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing with Raf smiling noticising them.

Alec was surprised at being shoved to the side and how quickly the young man moved and that power. “Magnus he is not a shadow hunter!”  
Magnus smiled, “No he is not. He is the guy from bowling”  
Alec smiled as he didn’t recognise him at first. He watched Max and Tyler dance, they seemed to be having a good time. The song finished and Max went to the bar with Raf and Anna and Tyler walking back.   
Raf introduced Tyler to Alec and Magnus and Tyler shook both their hands. Magnus caught his breath and Alec noticed Magnus held his hand for a little longer than necessary.  
Alec looked at Tyler, “I saw you deal with that guy.”  
Tyler smiled, “He was really drunk-no big deal”  
Magnus had this look on his face, his smile was wide and his face was beaming, “It’s nice to meet you Tyler” Tyler seemed to have a large smile for Magnus. Alec became a little uncomfortable as Max returned Alec and Magnus said goodbye and left and Alec lent in to Raf, “Make sure Max comes home with you.”  
Raf nodded.  
Alec grabbed Magnus hand, “so do we walk or do you want to portal?”  
Magnus smiled still with a silly grin on his face, “Lets portal”   
They turned the corner up a lane and were home in the apartment in seconds.  
“So why the churlish grin over Max’s friend- what’s that about”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s back, “Sweetheart, That is something very special.”  
Alec looked at him, “Excuse me!”  
Magnus smiled, “He gives me a warm fuzzy feeling”  
Alec couldn’t believe it, “Excuse me- What the fuck Magnus”  
Magnus looked at him noticising he was upset. Magnus rolled his eyes, “ I am sorry sweetheart- You can’t see it- the glow of white around him. That my gorgeous husband is a very very rare species. He is a male earth dragon. They are immortal and they are the protectors of warlocks. Though they are not known to be sexual beings, more like a best friend. He is drawn to Max because Max is a warlock. How absolutely fascinating.”  
Alec pulled back, “And you are you drawn to him”  
Magnus smiled and kissed Alexander, “Only through the fact of his presence, nothing else- When we shook hands it felt like a warm blanket covering me. I just have never seen a male one before and only ever met one once.”

Alec took a drink, “So he can’t hurt Max”  
Magnus shook his head, “ He can’t hurt anyone- They can’t kill, unless they are defending- and even then..” Magnus paused.  
Alec looked at him, “Oh there is always a but…what is it.”   
Magnus smiled, “They will be friends for life.”  
Alec smiled, “So can he really turn into a dragon-Do you think Max knows”  
Magnus smiled, "yes I think he can-sooner or later, I don't think Max knows. you can't tell anyone-They are hunted which is why they live like mundanes.”  
Alec nodded, "I am tired, Let's go to bed"  
Magnus smiled, "How tired?"  
Alec smiled, "Lets see"


	18. 1st day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are good days, some days are great and some are just excellent!

Chapter 18

Max woke with Magnus banging on his door- “Hey, do you want breakfast before work”  
Max jumped out of bed and looked at the time, it was 7:30 Sunday morning. He had plenty of time.  
“Yes thanks Papa”  
Max walked out and Alec was making coffee and Magnus was knocking on Raf’s door.  
“Come on -Breakfast”  
Raf walked out, “Its Sunday morning”  
Magnus smiled, “and we are all going to have breakfast early to celebrate Max’s first day”  
Max smiled as Magnus waved his hand and food appeared on the table, “Thanks Papa”  
Alec looked at him, “So are you nervous”  
Max nodded, “A little”  
Raf smiled, “You’ll be right Maxi. How hard can a florist be”  
Max nodded.  
Magnus smiled, “If you don’t like it, then you can move on to something else”  
Max nodded, “Yes, I know”  
Max showered and dressed, “So what do you think”  
Magnus smiled, “You look fine.”  
Alec looked and smiled, “Why don’t you ever ask me how you look?”  
Max smiled, “Because you will say great.”  
Alec looked at him, “What’s the matter with that.”  
Max shook his head, “No offence Dad, but lets just say it’s more Papa’s thing”  
Alec smiled, “Well I think you look great!”  
Max rolled his eyes and kissed his dad on the cheek. Raf was still sitting at the table with a mouth full of food talking, “Have a good one Max”  
Max nodded and then looked at Magnus, Magnus had put some left overs in a bag, “Lunch”  
Max kissed him on the cheek, “Oh thanks. Ok well I am off.”  
Magnus winked at him, “We can’t wait to hear all about it”

Flora had entered the shop, “Now you lot- We have a new member of the family starting to day and you all, and that means you too Rose, need to be very well behaved. I mean it, Or you will be used as compost. Is that understood? She waited and smiled. Good”

She walked out the back and Ivy swung around her neck, “Good morning Ivy- Now my sweet, We have a new person joining us today so I need you to be very very good. No playing inside today. Its really important. She knelt down onto the tables, and you can’t scare him either Venus. Flies only- No fingers or toes.”

Max entered the shop and she smiled, “Oh he is here, Please all of you behave- for me”  
“Good Morning Max.”  
Max smiled, “Good Morning Flora”  
Flora smiled and showed Max around, “Now you have to be very gentle with them, It is very important”  
Max nodded. Flora showed him how to use the cash register and what the prices of things were and how to wrap the popular bunches of flowers and then took max out the back.

Max caught his breath, “Oh my its beautiful.” There was a large yard fully fenced that looked like an old english cottage garden with an array of coloured flowers that seemed almost to glow complimenting one and other and a huge Lavender bush on one side. There was a stoned path up the middle and Max smiled as Flora turned on the sprinkler system for the morning.   
Flora smiled at Max’s reaction.

Max followed direction and soon had his first customer and sold a large bunch of flowers. Flora smiled he had listened and was being very gentle with them. The plants were reacting well to him and everything was going fine.

Max went out the back to turn the hose off and Ivy started to follow him along the ground with Flora noticising and tapping her on the vine as she quickly extracted and went back up the wall.

Max had asked Flora could he have his lunch in the garden and Flora nodded, the sun was out and it was a beautiful day. He really liked the 4ft Sun flowers, he had not noticed their bright yellow flowers before. He went back inside and Flora taught him to make a small boxed arrangement. It wasn’t busy but people came in constantly. A lady walked in and Flora looked at Max, “She does not pay- let her take a bunch of flowers for free.”  
Max nodded. The woman was well dressed mid forties and smiled politely as Max took the small bunch of flowers from her and wrapped them and handed them to her smiling.  
“Flora, why doesn’t she pay”  
Flora looked at Max, “They are for her father, she places them on his grave every Sunday. He was (she hesitated) a friend of mine. So she doesn’t pay”  
Max nodded and continued with his day. It was closing time and Max was shown how to pack up.  
Flora turned to him, “You did very well Max- Would you like to come again tomorrow?”  
Max smiled, “I would love to come again tomorrow.”  
“Alright then, I will see you tomorrow.”  
Max stood there, “So I passed I have the job?”  
She smiled, “Yes- you have the job”  
Max glowed he was so happy, It had been the first thing he had ever really done by himself with not one single bit of help from anyone and without using any magic at all. Alec and Magnus had nothing to do with it. He became a little emotional and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you Flora, thank you.”   
Max pulled money out of his pocket, Flora smiled and looked at him, “Oh you dear boy- you don’t pay me to work here-I pay you. Every Friday-Unless you would like to be paid daily?”  
“No Fridays are fine. I just wondered if I could buy the small arrangement I made”  
Flora smiled, “For some one special?”  
Max nodded, “My Papa- There his favorite colors.”  
Flora shook her head, “No. You can have it.”  
Max took the flower box and left.  
Flora shook her head and touched her cheek, “Oh yes, you will do nicely. Ensuring he was gone she smiled, “So what do you think- Does he pass?”  
The tulips swayed slightly and the white Jasmine shook with the roses waving their leaves. Ivy snuck inside and rolled up her back and over her shoulder touching her face with her leaves.  
“Thank you all for being so good!”

Max decided to portal home he was to excited to walk. He opened the door and everyone was there. Anna, Raf, Alec and Magnus , Izzy & Simon and Jace & Clary. There was a huge chocolate cake on the table and Max smiled, “Are we having a party”  
Raf smiled, “That depends- Was it your first day or last as a florist?”  
Max walked over to Magnus, “First- Here Papa, I made these for you!”  
Magnus placed his hand on Max’s face, “Oh Max, they are beautiful”  
Magnus became slightly emotional and hugged him whispering, “We are so proud of you”  
Max pulled away with a tear running down his face, “Thank you”  
Jace smiled, “I am just here for the cake”  
Max laughed, “ Na…That’s mine”  
Alec was very quiet. Max looked at him and Alec smiled he had never been prouder. Alec walked out onto the balcony, Max noticed and took him a piece of cake, “Hey Dad- Here.”  
Alec didn’t think and simply hugged him hard squashing the cake between them- the minute he did it he realised what he had done and Max laughed as Max pulled away he waved his hand and the cake reappeared in one piece. Magnus was watching them and once again his heart melted, the baby of the family was growing up. Magnus was also very proud of Alec and if it wasn’t for all the people in the room he would have dragged his ass into the bedroom right then and there.  
Alec looked at Max, “So how was your day.”  
Max was clearly excited and told him almost minute by minute what happened. He really liked Flora, she had a big heart and certainly new all about plants and flowers and the garden. Alec sat and listened to every word. “and you know Dad, I didn’t even use magic once.”  
Alec smiled, “So I take it you are working tomorrow.”  
Max nodded, “I know school is nearly finished, but I have passed all my exams so I thought it would be ok, since I have a job”  
Alec nodded, “It is more than ok”  
Alec kissed him on his head and wrapped his arm around him. “I am so proud of you.”   
Max wiped a tear, “Thanks Dad- Are you ok?”  
Alec smiled at him, “Yes. My baby boy”  
Max blushed and then his phone rang, He stood up and took the call “Hello- Max Lightwood Bane-Florist to the stars.”  
Alec laughed so hard and shook his head- everyone heard it inside. Alec went back inside as Max took his call. It was Tyler, “Oh I would like to order 1000 roses.”  
Max laughed, “Hey, How’s it going?”  
Tyler was smiling laying on his bed, “Good- so how did it go.”  
Max was laying on the patio lounge, “ I am now a florist”  
Tyler smiled, “Congratulations, we should celebrate.”  
Max looked at everyone inside, “Oh I would love to, but the family has sort of started celebrating. Why don’t you come on over”  
Tyler smiled, “No that’s ok. Thanks for the invite though. You should spend it with yours. Maybe we can catch up during the week?”  
Max smiled, “This would be a perfect time for you to come over- my parents will never be this happy again, well not with me- and Raf and Anna are here. There’s chocolate cake”  
Tyler agreed and Max gave him the address.  
Max walked back inside. Magnus and Alec kept looking at each other glancing and smiling at each other. Max walked over to Alec who was in the kitchen, “Hey- Um that was Tyler from the bowling alley- do you mind if he pops in.”  
Alec smiled - How could he say no, after all this was Max’s day. He couldn’t believe Max actually asked, “Of course. You better save him some cake.”  
Max raised his eyebrows and looked at the cake, “Good idea.”  
Max grabbed a slice and opened the fridge and smiled. There was another chocolate cake on the shelf. Max walked up to Anna and hugged her, “You are a legend.”  
Anna smiled, “Thought you could take some to work during the week.”  
Magnus had placed the flowers on the table, They were colored purple, pink and blue and smelled good enough to eat.  
Raf answered the door and it was Tyler, Raf smiled as he didn’t realise he was coming. Raf looked at him, “Now Ty- before you come in I have to warn you- It is not Max’s fault the family are crazy so don’t blame him.”  
Tyler smiled, “They can’t be any worse than mine”  
Raf laughed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you”  
Tyler walked in and Max smiled and went straight up to him, “Hey- you made it”  
Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon all stared at Tyler as Max introduced him to them. Alec was standing next to Magnus, “Can I speak to you for a moment”  
Magnus looked at him, Alec looked concerned so Magnus nodded as Alec walked down the hall into their room.  
Magnus turned to him, Alec lent in and kissed him hard pushing Magnus up against the wall. “I just couldn’t wait.”  
Alec went to walk away as Magnus just stood there surprised, he wanted to through everyone out.  
Magnus stopped him and kissed him slowly as Alec sighed, “We will finish this later Alexander”  
Alec blushed and watched as Magnus walked out. He needed to gather himself.

Tyler had his cake and was sitting on the couch listening to Max talk about his day. Jace lent into Magnus, “Nice guy” Magnus nodded.  
Isabelle looked at Clary, “Oh my god- He is so cute”  
Clary nodded, “Very cute” with Raf interrupting, “But not as cute as your favorite nephew”  
Clary smiled, “Almost” Raf laughed.

To Magnus surprise Tyler didn’t stay long, only for about an hour and then politely left.  
Max walked him out and to the lift. “Thanks for coming over.”  
Tyler looked at him, “Thanks for the invite”  
Max stood trying to think of something to say other than kiss me.  
The doors opened and Tyler smiled, “So maybe dinner Tuesday night”  
Max nodded, “That would be great.”  
Tyler nodded,”Ok I’ll call you later”  
Max nodded and Tyler left.  
Max swung around and smiled, Today had been a good, great, fantastic day.  
Max walked back in and Anna grabbed him, “So did you get a kiss goodbye?”  
Max shook his head, “No! But I did get a date!”  
Anna shrieked and everyone turned around.  
Max blushed, “Ok- I got a date”  
Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus winked at him.   
Hours passed and soon everyone left including Anna and Raf. Max was tired and looked at Magnus, “I am going to magic myself a bath and go to bed.”  
He kissed his parents goodnight and then there was only Alec and Magnus. Magnus walked up to Alec, “Now where where we!”  
Alec smiled shouldn’t we clean up first, Magnus waved his hand, “Now Alexander , where were we”  
Alec smiled, “We were in our room up against the wall”  
Magnus clicked his fingers and there they were. Alec lent in and wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him as Magnus gently walked him towards the bed. Alec started to take his shirt off and Magnus stopped him, “here let me help you with that.”  
Magnus ran his finger nails down Alec’s chest as Alec placed his hands gently around Magnus waist and fell back on the bed. “you are the love of my life Alexander- and that is saying something”  
“Shut up and make love to me Magnus”  
Magnus purred, “You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
